


Taking Back The Crown

by Joshsabs



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angel!Josh, Fluff, Gay Sex, I'll add more characters and tags as I go, M/M, Smut, TW: Self Harm, TW: Suicide, demon!tyler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 46,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshsabs/pseuds/Joshsabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler has returned to the world of the damned to continue his eternal reign at the end of his life, but a certain angel bursts into his life(literally), turning his already complicated life upside down. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chaos and Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I was hit with inspiration a few nights ago and started writing and somehow ended up writing 3 chapters for this, making it the start of my first full length fic ever! I'm super excited and hope people enjoy this. You can find my other series of one shots on my page, I will be updating those as well soon. Leave me comments below with your thoughts so far, and I promise to have the second chapter up within the next day or so, fingers crossed. I'm also without a beta for the moment while my friend recovers from some personal stuff so that's why chapters might take longer going up for the time being! Hope you like it!

Tyler never considered himself a bad person. Hell, he was raised Christian and taught to treat everyone with kindness and respect. So how at the end of his life(not a very long one at 24 he might add),he found himself assigned to rule the damned for the rest of eternity was beyond him. Come to think of it, not a lot of things made sense around here anyways, it was best just not to question things. For example, in the mortal world he was 24 when he died, yet he gets here and discovers he's actually 2,400 years old. Not that he remembers anything before his life on earth, but _they_ (he wasn't sure what to use to refer to the demon like creatures that serve him)said the memories would come back one day, hopefully sooner than later.

Tyler replays the facts he knows in his head over and over as he sits on his bed, head between his knees, feeling exhausted and overwhelmed all at once. He's been here for only a few weeks and it already feels like an eternity. Every day that passes he regrets leaving the human world, wishing he had just put the razor down and kept on living. At the time it was his only choice though, the loneliness and depression was too much to bear anymore. He can't help but think sleep would be nice right now, considering it hadn't come in the exactly 4 weeks he had now been here. Well, he doesn't actually sleep, and it's not like he could if he wanted to. His head hurts just thinking about the restless nights caused by the voices that haunt his mind.

That was another thing that really helped him remember where he was whenever he started getting too comfortable. His assistant, Jenna, or so she insisted he called her, had explained to him the voices after she discovered him writhing in agony on the floor of his quarters after his first experience with them. Painful thoughts that came on like clockwork every time the clock hit midnight and didn't stop until ten each morning. She had explained to him that part of his punishment for ruling the damned was that every dark thought experienced by mortals throughout each day was transmitted straight to him. All the pain, agony, and suffering would haunt his brain for eternity, as she had explained with a look of pity on her face the entire time. Well, he thought it was a sympathetic look. He couldn't really tell considering her eyes were entirely black and cloudy, always moving, like someone had poured an entire container of ink in to each socket. Normally he would be creeped out by something like this, but he didn't exactly look like someone you would see walking down the street either, at least not in the world of the living, and Jenna was by far not even close the strangest creature he had seen so far. Clearly both of them had been lucky when they passed into the spirit world, as both remained in human form with only minor changes to their appearances.

His young assistant appeared entirely human besides her dark, foggy eyes, and 2 rows of perfectly pointed teeth that glinted every time light reflected off them, reminding him of the shark in that one dumb movie he had watched as a kid. Her strange features were accompanied by long and obscenely blonde hair that cascaded to the middle of her back in waves, and deep, white scars running across her throat. He figured she must have been some sort of model before she ended up here, but he had never really found it in him to pry that far into her past life.

Tyler’s appearances were a bit more drastic than hers however. While he still had pupils(thank goodness), they were blood red and he had discovered they glowed when he was really angry. The young boy also sported what looked like black paint all the way from the tips of his stained nails to half way up his forearms, and from his collarbones to his chin. He had tried rubbing it off when first arriving, even going so far as to try scraping it off with sharpened fingernails, but nothing worked. Eventually he gave up fighting it and decided it could be worse, much worse. After all, his appearance had remained the same besides those two discrepancies. His hair remained dark brown and cropped at the side with longer lengths at the top, and he was still tall, maybe more muscular than the lanky build he had before though.

Tyler was jolted out of his thoughts when a loud knock resounded on the door of his quarters, causing him to snap his head up right. When he was alive this would've hurt, but his body seemed to easily snap around without any complaints from his bones these days.

“Your highness, you're needed for something in the grand hall.” Jenna’s chilling voice rang out past the heavy steel door.

Tyler quickly got to his feet and made his way across the stone floor to the large door before swinging it open.

“I’ll be right down.” He grumbled in response to his assistant before promptly closing the door once again without waiting for her response, and stalking over to the large antique mirror that stood in the corner of his room.

He sighed as he adjusted the oversized black tank top that featured gashes down the side long enough to almost reach his hips, before brushing his stained hands over his bare legs making a pair of tight, black skinny jeans appear accompanied by a pair of dark vans. The last touch before beginning the descent downstairs was to straighten the crooked black crown that sat atop his head, adorned by sharp wire and wilting roses. It never leaves until his reign comes to an end, as he had been explained to by Jenna, and as annoying as the black cloud of haze that follows the accessory everywhere can be, he still can't help but admire the way it suits his new, deathly demeanour. He was surprised after arriving to find everyone dresses pretty normally, considering they're demons of hell. An even bigger shock was that he could make clothes appear at the will of his mind by simply brushing his touch over the part of his body he wants it to appear on. Easier than going shopping, that's for sure.

The boy snapped himself out of it before he could start reminiscing about human life once again. He glided over to his door once again and began his descent down the steep slabs of black marble that led to the grand hall where all his other commanding officers attended to their business. Running hell was more complicated than you would think, and Tyler was glad he didn't have to do it all on his own, especially since he still doesn’t understand a lot of things. For example, “why do those specific damned souls have to go to that abyss, why can't they just go to the regular one? And why do I have to monitor who goes where, I mean they're all going to suffer for eternity, what's the difference?”. His servants found his confusion amusing, even though he was sure they were getting tired of his constant questions, but the criticism never came, instead telling him they were just glad he was back. Twenty four years was longer in hell than on earth after all. He must've been a good ruler if these demons could actually manage to feel the emotion of sadness at his “trip” to the human world.

Tyler stepped into the grand hall and was instantly met with chaos, and not the regular kind you would expect in the world of the damned. Demons and servants were running around frantically, appearing to be all conversing over the same thing, and whatever it was had them in an utter state of confusion and panic. Tyler didn't even know demons could be panicked, “I mean what could be worse than literally living in hell?” he thought to himself.

The tall boy brushed his shoulders with delicate fingers causing a long, sheer black cape to appear, flowing to the floor and trailing behind him a good foot, before stepping into the midst of the chaos and directly seeking out his first in command, Mark. He soon spotted the tall demon standing off to the side a few steps away and turned his body in that direction before making his way over. Tyler hadn't even noticed the entire room had stopped and gone silent until he was already in front of Mark, soft footsteps still ringing throughout the now eerily quiet corridors. Surprisingly enough he had learned he had that effect on his servants, and he wasn't really complaining, especially in a time like this.

“Mark, what the _fuck_ is going on, and why is everything in such utter chaos” Tyler demanded in the authoritative tone he had learned to use since arriving.

“Your majesty” Mark bowed before adding, “I-It’s something we've never seen before” with an unusually nervous tone to his deep voice.

“What do you mean? Get to the point, I don't have all day.” Tyler snapped before instantly regretting letter his anger get the best of him, which happened a lot here.

“It’s a-an angel. One has breached the barriers and landed near the pits” Mark gulped.

Tyler narrowed his eyes, “An angel? That's what all this is about? A fucking angel? How did something so simple send you all into such chaos?!” He snapped before adding with a sigh “I’ll deal with it. Get back to work, all of you, now.”

Mark looked like he wanted to say something but clearly decided he was better off not to before walking away to continue on with his previous tasks.

A now flustered Tyler turned to Jenna who had been waiting by the entire time and motioned for her to follow him. When they were out of ear shot of any passing by demons he turned back to face his servant once again before letting out a sigh of exhaustion.

“Why is this such a big deal Jenna? I mean, it's just an angel. Can't we just send it to the pits or something and be done with it once and for all?” Tyler let out with a huff. However he regretted his statement when he saw the look of disgust on Jenna’s face.

“No, we can not just _kill_ it” she spat before adding “It breaks the rules. You still don't know everything yet! So until then, trust me when I say as your advisor and assistant, that it's in your best interest not to kill the fucking angel” Jenna supplied before resting a hand on her hip to get her point across.

“Fine. Then what am I supposed to do with it?” Tyler questioned the blonde haired demon.

“I don't have an answer for that right now, but I'll do my best to try and figure things out. You need to understand that an angel has never breached the atmosphere before Ty, this is a big deal.” She replied matter of factly, before adding “You go retrieve the angel and bring it back here, but make sure no one sees you. I uh, I've heard that there's a legend here that demons think if they kill an angel they’ll be forgiven and go to heaven.” Tyler's eyes widened at this statement. What a ridiculous thing to think. He would have to be extra cautious to make sure none of his servants got to the creature first.

“I guess I should leave now then. Have someone bring my car up front, and fast. I don't want any gullible demons getting ahold of this thing before me.” Tyler instructed to his assistant.

“I'll have it ready momentarily. Please be careful Tyler, you may be invincible to any harm here but this is a whole other level of power we're dealing with” Jenna responded before giving Tyler's stained hands a squeeze and running off to follow the orders she was given.

Tyler watched Jenna stock off, admiring her perfectly shaped body. If he didn't love guys so much he thinks he would have gone after the young girl by now. Putting his thoughts aside he whirled around and started his descent down the stairs to the entrance of the castle.

Once he had swung open the heavy double doors made of slabs of some sort of rock he stalked towards where his car now awaited, climbing in in one swift move. That was the other positive thing about being here, he didn't need cars very often but when he did there was always a fleet of sleek sports cars and all terrain vehicles at his disposal. As he shifted the gears of the black BMW he had claimed as his favourite and sped towards the main road, he couldn't help but think that this was going to be a long day.


	2. Josh Wakes Up In Hell(literally)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Thank you for the support on the first chapter, I'm so happy that people are liking the story! Hopefully this chapter is as good as the last! Oh, one last thing! When there's a dash in between paragraphs it means the pov is changing, which I'll make sure to make obvious in each chapter who it is switching to. Enjoy, and as always feedback and kudos are appreciated!

Josh didn't remember much. However, he did know a couple things in this moment. One being that every bone in his body ached. The second part was that he definitely was not in heaven. If he wasn't mistaken this actually looked more like hell. No, that couldn't be true. Everyone back home had told him that hell didn't exist, and that all humans came to heaven when they died no matter what. However, he was starting to doubt the truth behind that statement the more he surveyed his surroundings.

His bones were practically screaming at this point to be moved, so he mustered all his strength and pulled himself out of the foot deep indent he had created in the dry, red ground. He dusted off the white shirt and skinny jeans he wore, which were now covered in red stains. The muscular boy decided he didn't want to know whether the stains were from the pigment of the dirt or his own blood. Josh was startled by the realization of a sudden weight on his back and quickly spun around, only to find nothing there, yet the weight still hung on his back. Carefully he ran his hand over where his upper back should be and was instead met with the feeling of thick, fluffy feathers. Oh right. He was an angel, which meant he had wings. However, the two large white protrusions were now stained with dirt and the unknown substance he assumed was blood, making them look like they fit in here more than they would've back where he was from.

Josh was shaken from his thoughts when he began to realize that instead of background noise his ears were being met with what sounded like, hundreds, no, thousands, of people screaming. He tried covering his ears, but the thin barrier of his skin couldn't keep the sound out. Before he knew what was happening, his knees were buckling and the last thing he saw before he blacked out was what appeared to be a black car speeding towards him.

-

Tyler pressed down harder on the gas pedal as he neared the pits, hoping that it wouldn't be too difficult to find this creature. The scenery, or lack of for that matter, began to fly by into a blur as he felt the engine accelerate faster and faster. He was surprised to find when he looked down at the dashboard that he was going over 180 miles an hour. Good thing there aren't speeding limits in hell, or any one to enforce them if there, was for that matter.

The young boy turned his eyes back to the road and was met with the sight of the pits nearing closer, huge gashes splitting the barren, dry ground open. At first glance he was frustrated to find he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary but he slowed down and pulled off anyways, hoping he would have better luck searching on foot. Tyler shut his car off, stepping out quickly. The first thing he noticed after the sounds of all the damned screaming(he had discovered it didn't really affect him for which he was grateful) was a figure slumped on the ground beside what looked to be an indent from a crater, roughly a few hundred feet away. The young boy wasn't sure he could physically feel emotions like fear, but if he could he'd be pretty scared right now. His only hope was that if this thing wasn't friendly that he would be able to overpower it. His shoes crunched against the uneven gravel and dirt, cape now gone as it would just get in the way, as he made his way over to the strange creature.

As he got closer he realized it wasn't an it, the lump on the ground was a man, and the crater beside him was body shaped, leading Tyler to believe he literally did fall from the sky and that Mark wasn’t exaggerating. Tyler couldn't help but think the man was rather gorgeous. He continued moving forward until he was practically standing over the figure and it was then that he realized just how beautiful this man was. The thing that stood out the most to him was the fact the man had faded blue hair, balancing on the line of almost being blonde with a few patches of colour remaining, which he managed to make look ten times better than faded dye would on anyone else. He had a strong jawline speckled in some stubble, hooded eyes(from what he could tell without the angel actually opening it’s eyes), and his lips. Oh fuck, his lips. If Tyler wasn't thinking he would've leaned down to kiss the angel right then. Perfectly pink skin raised to a gentle pout left Tyler with a coiling feeling in his stomach he hadn't felt in a very long time. He jumped when the man started to stir, his face contorting into a look of pain as he blinked his eyes open and looked up at Tyler through long lashes. The angel’s hands flew up to its ears as it suddenly cried out in pain.

Tyler was confused until he realized the screams were probably affecting him, he knew if he was still human, or as close to being mortal as the man appeared to be, they would be hurting him too. He carefully scooped up the muscular boy in his arms, who didn't seem to even notice he was being moved, making sure not to crush his wings. Without giving it a second thought he began jogging back to his car, the angel’s wings just barely dragging on the ground behind him, and threw the passenger door open before gently sliding the man into the leather seat. It took a few extra seconds to try and push the wings in too, Tyler worrying every second that he would snap them somehow by accident. After shutting the door he jogged back over to his side and slumped down into the seat before hurriedly reversing and speeding away from the cracks in the earth.

When they were far enough away that Tyler could no longer hear the screams when he concentrated his hearing, he pulled over to the side of the beaten road and turned the car off. At this the angel slowly opened his eyes and hesitantly pulled his hands away from over the sides of his head, before turning to Tyler with a look of look of fear on his face. Tyler figured he had noticed the boy’s blood red eyes and stained black skin, which would've freaked him out too if he was an angel.

“Hey there” Tyler supplied in the most soothing voice he could muster.

The man/boy?(Tyler couldn't decide as he appeared to be mature, but had a youthful essence to his features at the same time) looked at him wearily before replying with a small “hi”, looking down as soon as he met Tyler's eyes.

Tyler chuckled at the mans obvious fear of him and added “You know you don't have to be scared of me, right? I wouldn't have saved you if I didn't have good intentions”

The man said nothing in return, just remained silent as he wearily eyed Tyler up and down.

“Do you have a name?” Tyler pushed.

The angel slowly nodded before whispering his response in a small, raspy voice “Josh”.

Tyler smiled at him, which he couldn't remember doing since he had arrived here. He slowly moved his hand to rest on the man, Josh’s, knee before continuing with his interrogation which was going frustratingly slow. The angel flinched at the sudden contact but quickly relaxed into it when he realized the demon wasn't going to hurt him.

“Can you tell me about yourself, Josh? Do you know how you ended up here? It must've been a long fall, you made a person shaped dent in the earth.” Tyler questioned the angel with a smirk on his lips as he spoke the last part.

“I-I don't know. I just remember hitting the ground, and then those screams, those awful screams, were the last thing I remember before passing out.” Josh provided, his voice becoming shaky towards the end, and Tyler could see the tears building in his eyes.

Tyler squeezed Josh’s thigh “It’s okay, you don't need to cry. I'll help you figure things out. For now, let's get back to my castle and get you cleaned up, and then you can rest if you'd like.” He told Josh in his most reassuring tone, his voice lingering dangerously close to what you would use to talk to a frightened child.

Josh just nodded before smiling weakly and replying with “That sounds nice. Thank you. You know, for saving me and everything.” His voice becoming close to a whisper at the end.

The red eyed boy just smiled before starting the car back up and allowing it to pick up speed as he began the drive back to his castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: I don't have a schedule for posting but at the very least I'll post an update once a week, however I'm aiming for 2-3 depending where I take this and if my schedule allows it. Thanks again for reading! <3


	3. Is She Your Girlfriend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Once again dashes indicate the pov changing! I also have the next chapter almost completed and then it'll be up after I beta it, hopefully by Wednesday! Enjoy, and thanks for sticking around!

Tyler allowed his mind to wander as the barren landscape zipped past them, red toned dirt and rock beginning to blur together as he pressed down harder on the gas pedal. The young boy couldn't help but worry what the future held in store for him, let alone now that he technically was in possession of the angel. No, that sounded wrong. He didn't own the angel, more like he felt the need to protect the muscular boy quietly sitting next to him. He went over as many options as he could think of in his head, but none of them seemed like they would work. Maybe he could try and sneak the fallen boy into the castle, have Jenna distract them all with something while he comes in through the back and hides the angel in his room. No, that wouldn't work. He didn't even know how long Josh would be here, what if there was no way for him to get back? How would he keep him safe for a few days, let alone the rest of eternity? Definitely not for the first time since he had gotten here, Tyler was left without an answer to a problem, and he needed a solution. Fast. 

With a flick of his thumb Tyler hit the small button shaped like a phone on the steering wheel and the car was soon filled with a low ringing sound, which seemed to startle Josh at first before he realized what the sound was. Believe it or not, demons couldn't communicate telepathically or something like most Hollywood movies portrayed. Instead they were stuck using the same damn phones as humans. The red eyed boy had always been curious where the calls were directed to, but decided it was best not to question whether the world of the damned had a service provider or not. 

Tyler was brought from his thoughts when he heard Jenna’s voice fill the car, “Tyler? What is it? Is something wrong?” She questioned him in a nervous tone, or as close as a demon can get to sounding nervous.

“No, Jenna. I’m fine. I have the angel, uh, Josh, with me.” Tyler replied, remembering half way through that Josh was no longer a mysterious it, and actually a rather attractive man.

Tyler’s voice was met with silence. “Jenna? Are you still there?” He questioned the empty space in front of him.

“Y-Yeah, I’m here.” She replied in a startled voice before adding “The angel is a he? Named Josh?” With a hint of confusion to her voice.

“That's what I said” Tyler sighed annoyedly, already frustrated with how long this was taking when he hadn't even gotten to say what he called his assistant for in the first place.

“Anyways, I don't have all day. I-I need you to tell everyone that I'm bringing him back to the castle with me, and I don't know how long he'll be staying” the demon supplied with an heir of hesitance to his voice as he spoke the last part, hoping he was making the right decision.

“Yes, yes. I'll tell them all, but Tyler, what if they don't react the way we want them to. You know, like, not in a way that suggests they don't want to kill the angel for their own benefit?” She quickly replied. Tyler noticed Josh flinch and sink lower into his seat at Jenna’s words, an expression of fear plastered across his face. Just as it had when he scooped up the angel and brought him back to his car after he cried out in pain at the pits, Josh's actions started a fire in Tyler’s belly he couldn't explain, and it showed in his next statement.

“Tell them that if any of them so much as get too close to Josh, that I will rip their fucking skulls from their bodies and throw them into the deepest pits I can find on this godforsaken planet for the rest of eternity.” Tyler didn’t even notice how angry he had become thinking about the topic until he realized Josh was looking at him with a curious expression, he soon realized due to the fact that his hands were white from gripping the steering wheel so hard, and his red eyes were glowing fiercely, resembling the red part of a flickering flame. 

Jenna just muttered a small “as you wish” before the sound of the phone disconnecting echoed through the sleek interior of the car. Tyler loosened his grip on the steering wheel and blinked his eyes rapidly, feeling the heat and anger previously pooled behind them beginning to drain, his regular red eyes appearing once again after a few seconds. 

-

Tyler looked over at Josh who blushed when he realized he was still staring at the boy beside him, mouth opened in a small “o” shape. He couldn't believe that he was thinking this, but the demon sitting next to him was unbelievably hot, and it had been driving him insane since he first woke up. He couldn't help but think back to the moment when Tyler had leaned in extremely close to his face, thinking that Josh was still unconscious. However, he had actually awoke a few seconds earlier, finding pleasure in the way the boy’s hot breath had fanned over his face, giving him a comfort he hadn't felt in a long time.

Josh pulled himself out of his thoughts only to find he was still staring at Tyler, this time with his mouth closed. He could see a small smirk toying on the red eyed boy’s lips, meaning he must be aware of the way Josh has been staring at him since he did that thing with his eyes, which Josh couldn't deny made his dick twitch, not that he would ever admit it to anyone willingly. He hated how much he loved that Tyler had been so overprotective of him, even though they had only met a short time ago. It gave Josh a warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest that he couldn't shake.

The muscular boy finally broke the silence, “So who was that on the phone? She sounds nice” he asked in what he decided was the most forward tone he could muster at the moment.

“My assistant, Jenna. You’ll like her. Sometimes I feel she's the only one with a brain in my castle, besides myself of course.” The younger boy replied with a smile.

Josh felt his stomach flip as he pressed farther with his next question, “Is she your girlfriend?” He asked in a small voice, pulling his lip between his teeth in the process, a nervous habit he often displayed.

Tyler just began to laugh, almost driving them off the road in the process, before replying in a monotone voice with “Did you not figure out I'm gay yet? Seriously, it took Jenna five minutes of knowing me to pin me as someone who's into guys.” The boy lasted only a few seconds before bursting out laughing again, displaying his glistening white teeth, which appeared a tad sharper than most people's.

Josh just stared at Tyler, his mouth once again falling into a small “o” shape, and he felt a blush begin to creep up his neck at the embarrassment he had caused himself.

Tyler seemed to notice and quickly stopped laughing, changing his expression to that of a look of sympathy for laughing at Josh’s question. “Sorry, I shouldn't laugh. But no, Jenna is not my girlfriend.” He supplied in a kind voice, this time managing to hold back his amusement,

“Oh, okay” Josh returned in a small voice, before turning his head back to look out the window once again. He couldn't help but now think that maybe he had a better shot with the attractive demon than he had previously imagined.

-

Tyler still felt guilty about embarrassing Josh as he pulled up to the castle, hoping he didn't actually hurt the boy’s feelings as he had remained quiet the rest of the ride, avoiding any further eye contact with the demon. He decided that maybe if he told Josh what he really wanted to reply with when the muscular boy had questioned his and Jenna’s relationship, that it would make him perk up. After all, he wanted him to be feeling confident when he walked into a room full of demons that may or may not want to kill him for their own gain. Not that he would let any of those monsters get near Josh in the first place, but still. 

As Tyler undid his seatbelt he leaned in towards Josh and whispered “By the way, you're more my type than Jenna is” before quickly jumping out of the car before he could wait for the angel’s response. He quietly thanked the fact he couldn't blush, or else he would've as he moved around to Josh’s side and swung the door open. The tall boy smirked as he held out his hand for Josh to take “Ready?” He questioned the blue haired boy still sitting in the passenger seat, a blush spread across his face and his lip in between his teeth once again, which Tyler found extremely attractive for whatever reason.

“As I'll ever be” the muscular boy replied with a shy smile before taking Tyler's hand and stepping out of the black sports car.


	4. Mark messes with the wrong angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are getting longer and are currently coming easier than they were before, so get ready for more updates! I also had a breakthrough when writing a few moments ago(I have the next chapter done and fuck is it ever long(haha I'm immature I hate myself)and I now know where I'm taking the story and I'm so excited, I think you guys will love it :) Also I'm going to add some warnings and tags after I post this chapter, as two updates from now I will start touching on some really intense self harm and suicide. Keep in mind there is no character death warning in this story, atleast not for anything in the future because I don't enjoy suffering like that. This is long I'm sorry fuck, anyways enjoy!

At the same time Josh's feet made contact with the red dirt he felt his wings expand behind him, his muscles letting out a sigh of relief at the less restricted open space of Tyler's driveway. Actually, he wouldn't call it a driveway, it was more of a looped road that ran right up to the door of what must've been the biggest house, no, castle, he'd ever seen. 

Stretching his large feathery wings out Josh couldn't help but stare in awe at the humongous building standing before him, carved out of what appeared to be pure black marble and granite. A set of stone stairs led up to the front door, which looked like it was carved out of rock that no human would be able to open on their own. He came to the conclusion that not many mortals visited here, and if they did, they weren't meant to be able to get inside. 

As the angel continued gazing over the huge stone house he felt a pair of eyes on him, and wasn't surprised to discover out of the corner of his eye that Tyler was staring at him like he was the most interesting thing in the world. He felt himself begin to blush at the attention from the red eyed boy for what felt like the millionth time today, and quickly turned to Tyler who immediately averted his gaze to his hands, which he seemed to suddenly find quite interesting.

“So, uh, are we gonna go in now?” Josh questioned the boy next to him which he realized was at least a good four inches taller than him now that they were standing side by side.

“Yeah yeah, sure. But first, can your wings like, tuck in or something?” Tyler asked the muscular boy standing next to him before adding “Just so you don't draw as much attention for the time being” with a small smile.

“Oh! Yeah, I think I can. Just give me a minute to try and figure it out first” Josh replied with a nervous edge to his voice from the thought of what he was about to walk in to.

The angel wracked his brain and finally figured out that if he just willed the wings to disappear they would, which he assumed to Tyler just looked like him standing there not doing anything instead of coming up with a solution. However, when the wings began to fade before finally disappearing Tyler looked amused, and smiled before nodding his head towards the door.

“C’mon, let's go” the demon said before turning back to hold out his hand for Josh to take, who quietly muttered a thanks before linking his fingers through the other boys. Both boy’s shoes crunched across the gravel and dirt as they made their way up to the door, Tyler stopping briefly to look back at Josh with a questioning look, to which Josh just nodded in response, before putting on his bravest face. The red eyed boy pulled the heavy door open with one hand, and Josh couldn't help but admire the way the black rings around his biceps seemed to stretch as the boy’s muscles rippled under his golden skin. 

As Josh stepped into the dimly lit room to stand beside Tyler, hands still linked together, he noticed two things. The first was the change in temperature, the room much colder than the sweltering climate outside. The second thing he noticed was that there were at least a dozen strange creatures scattered around the room, and they had all stopped mid whatever they were doing and were now all staring at him. Some of the creatures mildly resembled humans, but most just reminded Josh of something out of a nightmare he would've had back in the mortal world. 

Tyler didn't seemed too bothered by all the attention being focused on them, clearing his throat before speaking with what Josh detected to be a hint of frustration behind his voice.

“Where is Jenna?” Tyler demanded to the room before shouting for his assistant after he received no response, just dead silence accompanied by pairs of glowing eyes staring at the two boys holding hands.

-

Josh heard Jenna before he saw her, the sound of heels clicking filled the eerily quiet room before she ran in from an adjoining hallway. The angel was surprised to find that Jenna appeared very human like, long blonde hair swinging as she walked towards them on long tanned legs. Apart from a few minor discrepancies, such as her pitch black eyes that seemed to move like swirling ink and a set of sharp white teeth that glistened when she smiled at Josh, she appeared human just like Tyler.

Neither Tyler nor Jenna seemed to be bothered by the fact that the demons were still staring at the now three of them, and continued babbling on to each other about something Josh couldn't find the energy to keep up with, his exhaustion beginning to weigh heavy. Something behind the demon’s eyes didn't appear too friendly, and it made Josh feel more uneasy by the second. He must have tightened his grip on Tyler’s hand because suddenly the taller boy was turning to him and introducing him to the blonde haired demon. 

“Josh, this is Jenna, my assistant. I think you two will get along well” Tyler gushed to him, a smile toying at his lips.

“Hi Josh, it's nice to meet you. If you need anything while you're here, just let me know.” The girl said to him before extending her hand, which Josh shook before replying with “Nice to meet you too. And thanks, I will”, a smile spreading across his face at the friendliness she displayed to him.

Their interactions were cut short when someone cleared their throat behind Jenna, who stepped out of the way before turning around, now standing on the other side of Tyler facing towards the rest of the demons. A creature stepped forward and Josh visibly shrunk back as the demon came to stand only a foot or two away from where he stood beside Tyler. Whatever it was, it didn't look human at all. Maybe that was an exaggeration, the demon technically resembled a silhouette of a person standing in the dark, except that's literally all it was. The thing had no face, just a pair of glowing yellow eyes that felt like they were piercing Josh’s soul.

Tyler sighed, clearly unamused before stepping in between Josh and the demon, which had a good six inches on the red eyed boy, but it didn't seem to faze him.

“Yes, Mark? What is it?” Tyler snapped at it, him, whatever.

“Mark” said nothing, just looked over the smaller demon’s head to meet Josh’s now terrified expression.

“Mark. What the fuck do you want?” Tyler practically snarled at him, and Josh imagined right about now the boy in front of him’s eyes were probably glowing again, if his tone indicated anything.

“You know what I want” the demon replied in a raspy voice before trying to move around Tyler, long fingers with sharp nails reaching for Josh. 

The angel went to take a step back, instead tripping over himself and falling backwards with a cry, just barely managing to stop his head before it hit the floor beneath him. Jenna quickly rushed to his side, pulling him in all different directions as she quickly checked him for injuries. Josh managed to lift his head up from its resting place on the cold marble just in time to see Tyler now wielding a menacingly long blade that was not there before, and bringing it up over his head before swinging it back down through the demon which released an ear piercing shriek as it crumpled to the floor.

Tyler spun around after throwing the sword to the floor with a clatter and knelt down to Josh with a worried expression plastered across his face. His eyes were still slightly glowing but we're beginning to return to their normal state as he looked Josh up and down, clearly checking for injuries just as Jenna had moments before. When he was clearly satisfied with not finding anything he turned to his assistant who was still crouched beside Josh.

“Get the rest of these demons out of here. Now” He ordered the female demon before turning back to Josh. 

“Come on, I think it's time to get you upstairs. That's enough excitement for one fucking day” Tyler grumbled as he scooped up Josh bridal style in his arms, who let out a small squeak in surprise as the demon began walking towards a set of stairs, eyes trained on the task in front of him. Josh looked back to see Jenna watching them with a smile on her face, only turning away when she noticed that Josh had seen her, before barking something at the remaining demons, causing them to scatter out of the room.

-

Tyler had carried Josh up staircase after dark staircase, and it felt like they had been walking forever at this point. He wasn't complaining though, being in the demon’s arms provided him a sense of comfort he so desperately craved. The angel was jolted from his thoughts when he felt Tyler's strong arms slowly unwrap from around his legs and back before gently placing him in an upright position on the floor. Before the two boys now stood a large door, the black marble a now recurring theme in the castle, Josh had noted. The hallway in which they were standing in was lit by flickering candles hanging from the walls and ceiling. The flames cast a golden glow over Tyler, making Josh's heart jump in the process at the way the boy looked standing before him, skin bathed in the soft light.

“This is, uh, the only other spare bedroom on the same floor as mine. It’s actually Jenna’s, but I already talked to her and she's going to stay in another corridor while you're here so make yourself at home. There's a bathroom down the hall and if you need anything my door’s just right there” Tyler explained as he pointed out two doors at the end of the hall, referencing the larger of the two as his own quarters.

“Oh, okay. Thanks for everything Tyler, again. I really appreciate it.” Josh gushed as he stared at his shoes, suddenly finding his shoelaces interesting.

“Well, alright then. Like I said, if you need anything I'm just down the hall. And don't worry about any of my servants, they can't get to this corridor without my help, so nothing’s going to hurt you. Mark won't be back anytime soon either, or ever again for that matter. Try and get some rest so we can figure things out tomorrow” Tyler supplied, his red eyes standing out in the dimly lit hallway as he looked at Josh with a soft smile.

“Goodnight, Tyler” Josh said in a small voice before pulling the door open and moving inside. He turned back to say something else to Tyler, but when he did the demon was already gone, the only thing remaining were soft steps echoing through the hallway followed by the sound of a door opening and closing. 

Josh sighed and turned back to the room, surveying his surroundings cautiously. In the middle of the room sat a large bed covered in blankets that looked extremely soft, adorned with more pillows than one person could possibly need. Beside it stood a marble nightstand with some clutter on it, and scattered throughout the rest of the room was a closet with sliding doors, a dresser, a glass desk covered in paper, and a floor length mirror. 

The angel made his way over to the dresser where he placed his shoes neatly beside it before padding over to the bed in his bare feet. The marble floor felt cool against his feet, which he hadn't even realized were aching, more focused on the way the rest of his body felt like anyone would guess it would after falling onto solid ground from who knows how high up. The angel pulled back the covers but not before quickly shimmying out of his white skinny jeans, leaving him in nothing but boxers and an oversized white tank top that hung half down his thighs. As he climbed into bed Josh couldn't help but moan quietly at the feeling of the silk sheets and thick blankets now wrapped around his extremely sore body. The pillows were just as comfortable, not too hard, but not too soft either, perfectly cocooning his head of blue hair. The last thing the muscular boy saw before sleep overcame him was the shadow of the candles flickering against the marble walls, effectively calming his frazzled nerves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave comments and kudos if you liked it! I appreciate all of your support :) Also, I don't think Mark is a bad person I just needed a character that just so happens to get his ass killed by an angry and overprotective Tyler. Sorry bout it.


	5. Memories Never Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back my sinning friends, sorry for the cliffhanger but the next chapter will be up soon! Don't forget to read my other one shots while you're waiting for my lazy ass to update!! Thanks for sticking around if you're still here!

Josh awoke to the dim light cast across the room from the still flickering candles, which appeared to never burn out. While he had found the lack of light comforting before, he couldn't help but find it eery now that he had a few hours of rest in him and a functioning brain. The longer he looked around the room, the creepier it got, and pretty soon he had the soft blankets pulled up to his chin. The angel’s eyes kept darting from shadow to shadow, each time convinced it was another demon coming to get him. After a few minutes of being scared out of his wits Josh decided he couldn't take it anymore and jumped out of the bed, making a bee line straight for the door. He swung it open and began quietly making his way down the long hallway to where he remember Tyler pointing to as his bedroom. The blue haired boy hesitated as he lifted a hand up the door, before finally giving in and bring his knuckles to the metal to knock quietly.

-

Tyler’s concentration on drowning out the painful thoughts flowing through his brain was interrupted by a soft knock at his door. The demon did his best to block out the immense headache as he picked himself up off of the chair he had been sitting in, before making his way over to the door. He swung it open, prepared to yell at what he assumed was Jenna coming to tell him something that could've waited until morning, as she had done multiple times before, but instead was met with the sight of the blue haired angel standing before him, who was caught mid yawn as the demon opened the door. The muscular boy wore nothing but a long white tank top that flowed down and stopped mid thigh, and his hair was sticking out all over the place. Tyler noticed that the boy looked nervous, and wondered why he had only slept for a few short hours.

“Josh? Is something wrong? Are you alright?” Tyler questioned the sleepy boy before quickly motioning for him to come in.

“I'm fine, I just couldn't sleep” Josh replied in a small voice when he was in the room and standing in front of Tyler again, before adding “I got creeped out, I kept seeing shadows and stuff” with an embarrassed look on his face.

Tyler gave the boy a sympathetic look after he rubbed his own eyes, before doing all he could think of in the moment, which was closing the space between himself and the angel and pulling the shorter boy into a hug. Josh didn't protest so they remained like that for a few moments, Tyler's long arms wrapped around the other boy’s waist and vice versa. The red eyed demon found himself getting lost in the feeling of Josh's soft hair against his chest, and sighed contentedly. It was the taller boy who pulled away first, but only before speaking in a raspy, tired voice “Do you want to try and sleep again? You can use my bed, I don't really sleep much anyhow”

Josh blushed at the thought of sleeping in the attractive demon’s bed, and while he was in the room no less. 

“You don't sleep?” The angel prompted the boy standing before him, curious as to how he could still function if he didn't.

Tyler smiled sadly before answering, “Not really. That's kind of my punishment and all. While everyone sleeps I have to remain conscious and listen to every negative thought being experienced on earth” with an exhausted sigh.

“Oh” Josh whispered before adding on “Have you tried sleeping though? Maybe if you were relaxed enough you'd be able to become unconscious” he prompted.

The red eyed demon rubbed at his eye as he appeared to think the question over, clearly becoming tired just talking about the subject.

“I suppose I could try” he finally answered after a thoughtful pause.

He quickly made his way over the mirror in the corner of the room, and Josh somehow wasn't surprised when Tyler's pants and shoes disappeared at his own touch, leaving him in a similar top as the angel’s, just black instead of white, long legs now on display.

Josh tried to tear his eyes away from Tyler who was now standing a few feet away from him, almost all of his toned caramel skin now on display for the angel. He hated the fact that he had already fallen head over heels for the tall boy, never mind the fact that he was a demon, the creatures people told him horror stories of back home. Something was different about Tyler though, he wasn't anything like the other demons he had seen in the short time he was here, besides Jenna of course, who he found to be quite a lovely person. He couldn't fathom a reason that could explain why someone like her would be sentenced to somewhere like here for the rest of eternity. There were no reasons he could think of for Tyler either, intriguing him more and more to find out exactly just why both demons were here, prompting him to question the red eyed boy on the subject.

“Can I ask you a question?” Josh directed at the demon nervously, biting his lip in the process.

Tyler had noticed Josh’s gaze on him but didn't let on as he smirked to himself before answering the boy standing before him in a soft voice, “Sure, Josh. What is it?”

“Well, I was just thinking, and why are such nice people like you and Jenna in a place like this? What could you have possibly done to deserve this for the rest of eternity?” He pondered out loud to the lanky boy before him.

An unreadable expression crossed Tyler's face before he settled on smiling gently and replying with “I’m not really too sure. Neither of us are. We just know when we died and awoke we were here, and no one really has an explanation for it, let alone who decides what soul is worthy ending up here or, well, wherever you came from.”

Josh absorbed the information Tyler had just supplied him, thought not much, and couldn't help all the questions that began to run through his mind. Was he purposely cast here then? Did he do something that deemed him not worthy of being in heaven anymore, and this was his punishment?

He must've said the last part out loud because suddenly Tyler had made his way across the room and was pulling Josh in tight to his chest, cradling his head against the taller boy. The angel didn't even realize he was crying for the second time since he got here, hot, wet tears streaming down his cheeks at the thought of being cast here on purpose, until the demon was whispering soothing sounds as he cried into his chest, essentially soaking the black fabric rubbing against his face.

They stood like that, arms wrapped around each other as Josh softly sobbed into Tyler's embrace, for a few minutes until Josh finally felt himself run out of tears. The smaller boy sniffled and wiped at his eyes before loosening his grip from around the demons waist and taking a step back, feeling embarrassed at how much of a mess he was, and how annoying it probably was to Tyler.

“Sorry for being such a mess. I'm probably becoming more of a nuisance than a guest at this point” the muscular boy sniffled to the boy in front of him who was looking at him with sympathy in his eyes.

“Josh” the demon said before bringing his hand to the smaller boy’s chin to tilt it up so that they were looking into each other’s eyes before adding “You aren't a nuisance, trust me when I say I've been less miserable around here since I found you” with a comforting smile on his lips.

Tyler didn't wait for Josh's response before taking a hold of the angel’s hand and dragging him to the king sized bed that was pushed against the granite wall, pulling back the covers and motioning for the smaller boy to climb in. Josh gratefully accepted and crawled into the huge bed before scooting over so he was on the farther side of the mattress, giving room for Tyler to get in as well. When he didn't feel the weight of the bed dip as he was expecting it to, Josh curiously looked up to see what was holding Tyler back. He was met with the sight of the red eyed demon staring straight at him, yet his gaze was foggy as if he wasn't fully there, hands lingering on the blanket as if he was interrupted from his interactions by an important thought.

“Tyler?” Josh questioned the boy before him in a cautious voice. When he didn't reply, Josh gently placed a hand on the demon’s tanned arm and squeezed the muscle softly, which caused Tyler to snap out of whatever daze he was in, the fog lifting from his eyes slowly. 

“J-Josh, I-I remember now. I remember what happened” Tyler let out before a sob tore from his body, hand flying to cover his mouth as salty tears began to stream down his cheekbones.


	6. Boyfriend(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H a h a hello again I brought you all another chapter this time without a cliffhanger :') enjoy because I wrote this in like two hours hopefully it makes up for the last one. The next chapter will be much longer, this one was just short too because y'all are thirsty(I'm not complaining). Also this chapter touches on self harm/suicide so I apologize if that upsets you but from here on I don't have a way to write around it because it's a main part of both their back stories :( stay tuned for when I start adding smut in because then we're really all going to hell together (((:

Josh was now sitting upright, his lower body still hidden by the covers, eyes wide as he looked at Tyler. “W-What? What are you talking about?” He questioned the boy standing before him, who remained at the edge of the bed, unmoving. 

“I-I remember who you are” Tyler said in between soft sobs, which echoed throughout the room quietly.

“You do?” Josh gasped before adding “That’s a good thing though, right?”, happy that maybe they would be able to solve things now, but when the boy in front of him didn't respond and just began to cry louder if anything, all hope he had was washed away and replaced with fear. Had he done something to hurt Tyler before? Is that how he ended up a demon? No, that didn't make sense. Wouldn't he be the one cast down here then if that was the case? Questions were racing through his mind to the point it almost made his brain hurt.

The angel moved from beneath the covers and positioned himself on his knees, so that he was now somewhat level with the teary eyed demon, before gently grabbing a hold of both of Tyler's hands and tugging on them to get his attention. 

The red eyed boy allowed Josh to slowly pull his hands away from his face, trying to hold back another sob as best he could in the process.

“Tyler, please, tell me what you remember so we can try and figure things out. You're making me nervous” the the blue haired boy spoke in a gentle tone, just like the demon had when he was trying to calm Josh down the day before.

Tyler had finally managed to calm down at this point, becoming successful in holding back any more tears. He couldn't believe how easy he was able to feel emotions around Josh, but now it all made sense. The demon took a deep breath before spilling what he had remembered.

“Y-You were my boyfriend. We were in love, Josh” he spoke in a shaky voice, trying his best to keep it as steady as possible.

-

Josh couldn't believe what Tyler had just said. They were in love when they were alive? Boyfriends? Why didn't either of them have remember that until now? He couldn't help but think maybe the action of getting in to bed together, however platonic it may have been meant as, somehow triggered tyler’s memories. But why couldn't he remember then? Shouldn't it have triggered his too? The angel’s head was actually starting to hurt this time, probably from thinking too much, if that was even possible.

He felt the bed dip beside him and realized Tyler had finally sat down, close enough to Josh that their arms grazed against one another’s. The red eyed boy let out a sigh and rubbed at his eyes, whether it was from exhaustion or from being overwhelmed he couldn't tell, all he knew was that Tyler looked like he would start crying again if Josh didn't intercept.

The blue haired boy cautiously snaked his hand down towards Tyler’s, which was balled up tightly as it sat atop his thigh. Josh rubbed circles across the back of his hand using his thumb, and in turn the demon’s hand slowly began to loosen its grip, which allowed him to link their fingers together finally.

“Can you please tell me what else you remember?” Josh questioned the boy next to him in a small voice.

Tyler slowly nodded before taking a deep breath and telling Josh everything he now remembered.

“We were in love, and dating, like I mentioned before. We were pretty serious and lived in an apartment together. I think I had depression, because I remember keeping a razor hidden from you in a drawer in our bathroom. You were really kind and understanding, always being gentle when you caught me hurting myself. You never yelled or anything, just bandaged me up and made me promise to try and talk to you first before I did it next time. I think I always agreed, and wanted to stop, but I couldn't go more than a few days without feeling the need to hurt myself again.” The red eyed boy let out before continuing, squeezing josh’s hand every time he recalled how the thin blade split his skin open like it was nothing more than paper, “and t-then one day you left, I can't remember where, I think just to do errands, but my depression had been awful that morning. I didn't want you to worry over me anymore, you were already so stressed out from trying to keep me from relapsing, so I didn't say anything about how the thoughts had started clawing at my brain even more so than usual.” Tyler gasped out. The demon took a few moments to catch his breath after releasing so much information at once, continuing again in a shaky voice after a short time had passed, feeling Josh’s understanding gaze on him.

“You were gone, it wasn't even that long but I don't know where it was to, and I knew you were coming back, but it was long enough for the voices to crawl their way deep into my brain. Josh, I-I killed myself.” He let out with another loud sob, bending over from the thudding in his head that came with crying so hard, resting his head on his knees defeatedly in the process.

-

Josh opened and closed his mouth, not knowing what to do with the information his boyfriend(?) had given him just a few seconds earlier. The one thought that kept coming back was that Tyler killed himself and he wasn't there to stop him. His stomach twisted at the thought of Tyler feeling so alone in the time the older boy had been gone, even if it was only for a few hours. Josh desperately wished he could remember what happened, remember who exactly Tyler had been as a person, and most of all, he wished he could remember all the memories they had clearly shared together. He definitely didn't doubt that he was in love with Tyler before, even when their memories were wiped clean of their past, they had seemed to be drawn towards each other. 

The angel was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of the boy beside him still crying, and quickly snapped out of his thoughts as he wrapped his arm around the demon as best he could, considering Tyler was slumped over.

“Shhh, it's gonna be okay Ty” Josh whispered reassuringly as he rubbed circles into the taller boy’s back. After a few short moments the blue haired boy decided that this position just wasn't working out for him, and especially not for Tyler, considering how uncomfortable it looked. He gently pulled back on the red eyed boy’s waist until Tyler was sitting up beside Josh once again, looking to the older boy with red rimmed eyes, curiosity flickering behind them.

Josh brought a hand to Tyler's face and slowly rubbed circles across his cheek before speaking, “That doesn't look very comfortable.” In a whispered tone.

The demon didn't say anything, just let his gaze fall to the floor once again and Josh saw unshed tears threatening to spill once again from the boy with red eyes.

“Here, let’s lie down. Maybe you'll feel better if you try and sleep, we can talk more in the morning, if that’s alright?” He questioned Tyler before scooting himself backwards until he felt pillows against his back.

Josh sighed when the demon only responded with a small “okay”, but made no move to crawl into bed from his sitting position.

“Tyler, would you please just get in to bed?” The angel whined, stretching out his arms in what he hoped was an incentive for the red eyed boy to join him beneath the soft blankets.

-

Tyler wiped his eyes and groaned at Josh's request, feeling too embarrassed as his own actions to move. Eventually he gave in though, not being able to push away the coiling feeling in the pit of his stomach at the sight of Josh’s strong arms awaiting him. He was beginning to understand why he had fallen in love with the blue haired boy before, which made sense now when he thought about how he had been so attracted to the angel upon finding him.

His shirt rode up ever so slightly as he finally gave in and crawled towards Josh, the younger boy’s tan torso showing through the huge rips going down each side, representing the arm holes that were now non existent. Tyler pretended not to notice the way Josh's eyes roamed over his body as he crawled up beside him, and looked away quickly when they made eye contact, ducking his head before snuggling into the older boy’s side. 

-

“You know, you don't have to be so embarrassed Ty. I'm sure we did a lot more than cuddle before” Josh chuckled as the younger boy rested his head on the angel’s chest, noticing the way Tyler's face had heated up when he caught Josh looking at him. He just couldn't help himself staring, the red eyed boy was gorgeous and if anyone thought otherwise Josh would definitely poke them in the eyes with his fists.

“I guess you're right” Tyler said in a small voice before Josh felt a soft hand come to rest across his stomach below where the taller boy’s head lay.

“Try and get some sleep now, okay?” Josh stated before reaching down to pull the covers up, trying his hardest not to disturb Tyler in the process. Once the plush blankets were draped around the two boys Josh leaned back against the pillows, feeling a wave of exhaustion sweep over him. Before he drifted off to sleep the blue haired boy cautiously pulled away from Tyler, who looked up through red hooded eyes in confusion at the movement, and leaned down before softly planting a kiss to the demon’s lips. 

-

Tyler kissed back after a few seconds, relishing in the comfort that the intimate act Josh supplied had brought him. He pulled back as he failed to suppress a yawn, which he hadn't done since he got here, before shuffling himself back to his previous position of curling up to Josh’s side. The demon couldn't help but think about how soft he had become since Josh arrived. While he wasn't complaining, he knew it was only a matter of time before he was back to his old protective self, but he figured the angel probably wouldn't mind. The demon blamed his weak and passive demeanour on the memories that had surfaced earlier, deciding not to worry about what would soon right itself.

The last thing the red eyed boy remembered before he felt sleep overcome him for the first time in who knows how long, was Josh’s soft voice whispering “Night, Ty”, followed by the angel kissing him again, this time the top of his head, and then he was unconscious. Tyler fell asleep smiling.


	7. Memories No Longer Forgotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't even mean to write an entire chapter in one day but I don't think anyone is complaining so merry Christmas all. Also any mistakes are mine hopefully this isn't shit

Josh was startled from his slumber by the sound of someone banging against the large metal door on the other side of the room, the sound echoing painfully loud throughout the small space. Well, it was actually a rather large room but the way it echoed you'd think they were in a broom closet. Pushing his thoughts aside the boy rubbed his eyes before gently grabbing Tyler’s shoulder and shaking him awake, much to the demon’s dismay. After a few moments the boy lying on top of his chest began to slowly stir, looking up at Josh through sleepy, red pupils. 

“Morning” Tyler whispered softly to Josh, a small smile playing on his lips as he spoke. The blue haired boy was about to respond, when he was cut off by Tyler quickly sitting up right with a look of confusion plastered across his face.

“Ty? What is it?” Josh questioned the seemingly startled boy, placing a hand on the tanned boy’s smooth arm to grab his attention.

“J-Josh, I-I slept. I slept!” The demon cried out enthusiastically before adding, “The voices, I didn't hear them at all after I fell asleep last night!”

The angel couldn't help but let an ear splitting grin cross his face, small lines appearing beside his eyes as they scrunched up, responding with, “That's awesome!” Quickly adding “But, why?” To the beaming boy beside him, his heart skipping a few beats in anticipation.

-

Tyler’s face flushed at the sudden realization of why he had been able to sleep, his eyes drifting down to the sleepy looking boy with blue hair that was lying practically underneath him.

“I think it’s because you're here now” he whispered before adding “When you're with me it likely helps block the voices out” the demon finished with a shy smile as he looked into Josh’s mocha brown eyes. Fuck, he hadn't even noticed how gorgeous the angel’s eyes were, reminding Tyler of swirling hot chocolate on a rainy fall day.

The demon had to hold back a laugh at the way Josh's face quickly heated up before a dark blush covered his cheeks, instead settling on softly placing a hand on the angel’s face and looking into his deep brown eyes. A loud knock resounding throughout the room startled both boys, but Tyler ignored it along with any hesitation he felt as he slowly moved his face down and captured Josh's lips with his own. The angel’s hands flew up to wind through Tyler's hair, essentially deepening the kiss even more.

The red eyed boy’s tongue prodded at Josh's lips, begging for entrance before he gave in and Tyler could finally mingle their tongues together. His hands found their way to cradle the angel’s face, an elbow rested on each side of the head of blue hair. He giggled when the boy beneath him let out a small moan, essentially breaking their kiss as the younger boy smirked at the sound he had pulled from Josh. 

Tyler was about to make a remark about how hot Josh sounded when he made noises like that but was abruptly cut off by Jenna flinging the door open and storming in. 

“Tyler, I swear to fuc-Oh, uh sorry” the blonde girl grinned sheepishly before spinning around as if to give them privacy.

“Jenna, you can turn around for fuck sakes” Tyler snapped before adding with a smirk “It was just kissing”, his body still positioned almost on top of Josh’s muscular torso.

The girl spun back around with a look on her face that practically read “sure it was” before clearing her throat and speaking.

“Anyways, I have some really important information if you two are done your make out session then” she questioned, cocking an eyebrow as she finished talking.

Tyler sighed before shifting off of Josh, who's face was now entirely red as he looked anywhere but at the female demon standing before them. He threw the covers off, not caring that he was still wearing nothing but an oversized tank top, and made his way to sit at the end of the bed, leaving a mortified Josh sitting against the headboard.

“Well? What is it Jenna?” The red eyed demon questioned the girl standing before him.

“Sooo…” The blonde girl began before beginning to fidget nervously, Tyler's eyes narrowing as he picked up on her body language, “You aren't actually 2,400 years old Ty, I must have misread in one of my books. You're just 24, no younger, no older.” She finished, avoiding eye contact with her “boss”.

“Oh. Oh. I knew it didn't make sense that I didn't remember anything from before my time on earth. Don't worry about it Jenna, it was just a mistake” Tyler replied in a soothing voice as he accepted the information that thankfully he wasn't over 2000 years old, seeing the distress on the blonde girl’s face from thinking she had upset him.

“What else?” Josh quietly asked, breaking his silence for the first time since Jenna had arrived in the room.

“Right! I found some information out about you” she spoke, pointing a finger at the angel before continuing, “However, I think it's better if you come to the library and see it for yourself.”

“Right. We’ll get dressed and meet you there shortly” Tyler replied with a nod of his head to Jenna, effectively dismissing her before turning back to Josh.

-

The angel was watching rather intently as the boy with red eyes turned back to him, words on the tip of his tongue. Josh couldn't focus though, his attention was centred on how beautiful Tyler looked sitting at the end of the bed, supporting his weight on one arm and playing with the hem of his baggy shirt. The way he looked, with candlelight and the soft red glow coming from the windows illuminating his caramel skin and perfectly sculpted features, reminded Josh of something. 

Suddenly they hit him, memories bursting into his brain all at once, going a million miles an hour. Him and Tyler holding his hands as they walked through a park, leaves crunching beneath their feet and the younger boy leaning into him with a shiver as the wind picked up. The memory of how he used to hold Tyler each night in his arms, soothing his soft sobs on nights when he relapsed. And then, Tyler sitting on the edge of their bed similar to how he is now, this time with the warm orange glow of the sunset filtering through the window across his skin, making him look like an angel, which was ironic in these circumstances.

“Josh? Josh? Are you okay?” Tyler's voice brought him out of the flashback and back down to earth, figuratively speaking. The blue haired boy wasted no time and lunged across the large bed, tackling Tyler in a bone shattering hug before whispering loud enough for the red eyed boy to hear “I remember. I remember everything now, Ty” his voice wavering on the border of a sob at the last part.

Tyler hugged back just as tight, pulling Josh in so his head was beneath the younger boy’s and cradling the angel in his arms. Both boys could feel their hearts fluttering against their chests at the memories they now both shared together once again. 

The red eyed boy spoke first, breaking the comfortable silence as he pulled back just enough so that he was now face to face with his angel, “I love you, Josh. So much.” The boy whispered as he gazed into the pair of chocolate brown eyes before him.

“I love you too, Ty. I'm so glad I can remember just how much I do now too” he replied shyly before leaning in again and pressing another kiss to his boyfriend’s lips(he could call him that now after all), who returned the sign of affection deeply. 

When they pulled apart they were both breathing deeply, and Tyler smirked before moving off the bed and pulling Josh with him over to the long mirror that sat in the corner. The demon brushed his fingers over his legs and upper body, effectively making a pair of black leggings appear along with his black vans, paired with an oversized black t shirt and his favourite floral kimono, which he loved for the way it flowed around him whenever he moved. He turned to Josh and raised an eyebrow in questioning to the boy’s remaining sleep clothes before adding “You gonna change or not?” In a teasing voice that was essentially harmless.

“Yeah yeah, it's just, I can make anything appear, right?” The angel blushed, biting his lip in the process, which he could tell drove Tyler crazy by the way his eyes darkened at the action.

“Yes” Tyler stated before adding thoughtfully “At least, it's always worked for me no matter what” with an encouraging nod of his head.

The red eyed boy watched on with amusement as a pair of alien print leggings appeared on his boyfriend, followed by a pair of black and white vans with a plain white t shirt that practically hung to the angel’s knees but still managed to accentuate his muscular body somehow. Tyler held back a laugh at how dorky and adorable Josh looked standing there, instead settling for planting a soft kiss to the older boy’s cheek and ruffling a hand through his faded blue hair.

“You look cute. Now, let's go get some answers” Tyler supplied before taking Josh’s hand in his own and heading out the bedroom door without waiting for a reply from his boyfriend. As they approached the long corridor the blue haired boy let out a huff of annoyance at the amount of stairs before him.

“Isn't there an elevator in this place or something?” He whined to the boy in front of him who had now stopped walking, looking rather annoyed at having to halt his movements.

“No” Tyler supplied before the closing the space between him and Josh, and suddenly the angel was being thrown over the demon’s shoulder like he weighed nothing at all, letting out a shriek of surprise in the process. “Now, quit complaining, princess” Tyler muttered, practically feeling the heat swarm to Josh's face at the nickname. Josh didn't say another word as his boyfriend began the ascent/descent(he couldn't tell at this point whether they were going up or down), instead relaxing into Tyler’s warm and strong grip on him, breathing in the faint smell of body wash coming from the golden skinned boy carrying him.


	8. House of Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So do you guys want to the good news or bad news first? I'm gonna go with the good news, which is that this chapter is over 4000 words long making it the longest thing I've ever written. This also means that while writing I played a game called called what does it take to finish this chapter, the answer being: four smoke breaks, enough Chinese food to feed a family, lots of chocolate, and all over two days :') so now the bad news: I'm going on vacation for a week starting tomorrow, which means there might not be any chapters for a bit. I'm going to try my best to finish the chapter that accompanies this one tonight and set it to auto post next week, but I don't know if I'll have time. This is so fucking long anyways enjoy sorry about my upcoming disappearance etc etc thank u all for your support

Josh was startled from his slumber by the sound of someone banging against the large metal door on the other side of the room, the sound echoing painfully loud throughout the small space. Well, it was actually a rather large room but the way it echoed you'd think they were in a broom closet. Pushing his thoughts aside the boy rubbed his eyes before gently grabbing Tyler’s shoulder and shaking him awake, much to the demon’s dismay. After a few moments the boy lying on top of his chest began to slowly stir, looking up at Josh through sleepy, red pupils.

“Morning” Tyler whispered softly to Josh, a small smile playing on his lips as he spoke. The blue haired boy was about to respond, when he was cut off by Tyler quickly sitting up right with a look of confusion plastered across his face.

“Ty? What is it?” Josh questioned the seemingly startled boy, placing a hand on the tanned boy’s smooth arm to grab his attention.

“J-Josh, I-I slept. _I slept_!” The demon cried out enthusiastically before adding, “The voices, I didn't hear them at all after I fell asleep last night!”

The angel couldn't help but let an ear splitting grin spread across his face, small lines appearing beside his eyes as they scrunched up before responding with “That's awesome!” Quickly adding “But, _why_?” To the beaming boy beside him, his heart skipping a few beats in anticipation.

-

Tyler’s face flushed at the sudden realization of why he had been able to sleep, his eyes drifting down to the sleepy looking boy with blue hair that was practically lying underneath him.

“I think it’s because you're here now” he whispered before adding “When you're with me it most likely helps block the voices out” the demon finished with a shy smile as he looked into Josh’s mocha brown eyes. Fuck, he hadn't even noticed how gorgeous the angel’s eyes were, reminding Tyler of swirling hot chocolate on a rainy fall day.

The demon had to hold back a laugh at the way Josh's face quickly heated up before a dark blush covered his cheeks, instead settling on softly placing a hand on the angel’s face and looking into his deep brown eyes. Another loud knock resounding throughout the room startled both boys, but Tyler ignored it along with any hesitation he felt as he slowly moved his face down and captured Josh's lips with his own. The angel’s hands flew up to wind through Tyler's hair, essentially deepening the kiss even more.

The red eyed boy’s tongue prodded at Josh's lips, begging for entrance before he gave in and Tyler could finally mingle their tongues together. His hands found their way to cradle the angel’s face, an elbow rested on each side of the head of blue hair. He giggled when the boy beneath him let out a small moan, essentially breaking their kiss as the younger boy smirked at the sound he had pulled from Josh.

Tyler was about to make a remark about how hot Josh sounded when he made noises like that but was abruptly cut off by Jenna flinging the door open and storming in.

“Tyler, I swear to fuc- _Oh_ , uh, sorry” the blonde girl grinned sheepishly before spinning around as if to give them privacy.

“Jenna, you can turn around for fuck sakes” Tyler snapped before adding with a smirk “It was just kissing”, his body still positioned almost on top of Josh’s muscular torso with the sheets covering their lower halves.

The girl spun back around with a look on her face that practically read “sure it was” before clearing her throat and speaking.

“Anyways, I have some _really_ important information if you two are done your make out session then” she questioned, cocking an eyebrow as she finished talking.

Tyler sighed before shifting off of Josh, who's face was now entirely red as he looked anywhere but at the female demon standing before them. He threw the covers off, not caring that he was still wearing nothing but an oversized tank top, and made his way to sit at the end of the bed, leaving a mortified looking Josh sitting against the headboard.

“Well? What is it Jenna?” The red eyed demon questioned the girl standing before him.

“Sooo…” The blonde girl began before beginning to fidget nervously, Tyler's eyes narrowing as he picked up on her body language, “You aren't actually 2,400 years old Ty, I must have misread in one of my books. You're just 24, no younger, no older.” She finished, avoiding eye contact with her “boss”.

“Oh. Oh. I knew it didn't make sense that I didn't remember anything from before my time on earth. Don't worry about it Jenna, it was just a mistake. I’m happy about it if anything.” Tyler replied in a soothing voice as he accepted the information that thankfully he wasn't over 2000 years old, seeing the distress on the blonde girl’s face from thinking she had upset him.

“What else?” Josh quietly asked, breaking his silence for the first time since Jenna had arrived in the room.

“Right! I found some information out about you” she spoke, pointing a dangerously sharp, manicured finger at the angel before continuing, “However, I think it's better if you come to the library and see it for yourself.”

“Right. We’ll get dressed and meet you there shortly.” Tyler replied with a nod of his head to Jenna, effectively dismissing her before turning back to Josh.

-

The angel was watching rather intently as the boy with red eyes turned back to him, words on the tip of his tongue. Josh couldn't focus though, his attention was centred on how beautiful Tyler looked sitting at the end of the bed, supporting his weight on one arm and playing with the hem of his baggy shirt. The way he looked, with candlelight and the soft red glow coming from the windows illuminating his caramel skin and perfectly sculpted features, reminded Josh of something.

Suddenly they hit him, memories bursting into his brain all at once, all going a million miles an hour.

Him and Tyler holding his hands as they walked through a park, leaves crunching beneath their feet and the younger boy leaning into him with a shiver as the wind picked up, leaves swirling past them with the sudden burst of air movement.

The memory of how he used to hold Tyler each night in his arms, soothing his soft sobs on whenever he relapsed. The way the gauze felt in his hands as he pressed it down on the open cuts to try and stop the bleeding. And when there wasn't enough gauze, the way his hands looked with crimson blood smeared all over them as he attempted to use his own shirt to clot the wounds, tears pricking his eyes at the thought of what would happen if he couldn't stop the blood flow coming from the younger boy's wrists.

And then, Tyler sitting on the edge of their bed back home, similar to how he is now, this time with the warm orange glow of the sunset filtering through the window across his skin, making him look like an angel, which was ironic in these circumstances.

“Josh? Josh? Are you okay?” Tyler's voice brought him out of the flashback and back down to earth, figuratively speaking. The blue haired boy wasted no time and lunged across the large bed, tackling Tyler in a bone shattering hug before whispering loud enough for the red eyed boy to hear “I remember. I remember everything now, Ty” his voice wavering on the border of a sob at the last part.

Tyler hugged back just as tight, pulling Josh in so his head was beneath the younger boy’s and cradling the angel in his arms. Both boys could feel their hearts fluttering against their chests at the memories they now both shared together once again, however upsetting some of them may be.

The red eyed boy spoke first, breaking the comfortable silence as he pulled back just enough so that he was now face to face with his angel, “I love you, Josh. So much.” The boy whispered as he gazed into the pair of chocolate brown eyes before him.

“I love you too, Ty. I'm so glad I can remember just how much I do now” he replied shyly before leaning in again and pressing another kiss to his boyfriend’s lips(he could call him that now after all), who returned the gesture of affection deeply.

When they pulled apart they were both breathing deeply, and Tyler smirked before moving off the bed and pulling Josh with him over to the long mirror that sat in the corner. The demon brushed his fingers over his legs and upper body, effectively making a pair of black leggings appear along with his black vans, paired with an oversized black t shirt and his favourite floral kimono, which he loved for the way it flowed around him whenever he moved. He turned to Josh and raised an eyebrow in questioning to the boy’s remaining sleep clothes before adding “You gonna change or not?” In a teasing voice that was essentially harmless.

“Yeah yeah, it's just, I can make anything appear, _right_?” The angel blushed, biting his lip in the process, which he could tell drove Tyler crazy by the way his eyes darkened at the action.

“Yes” Tyler stated before adding thoughtfully “At least, it's always worked for me no matter what” with an encouraging nod of his head.

The red eyed boy watched on with amusement as a pair of alien print leggings appeared on his boyfriend, followed by a pair of black and white vans with a plain white t shirt that practically hung to the angel’s knees but still managed to accentuate his muscular body somehow. Tyler held back a laugh at how dorky and adorable Josh looked standing there, instead settling for planting a soft kiss to the older boy’s cheek and ruffling a hand through his faded blue hair.

“You look cute. Now, let's go get some answers” Tyler stated before taking Josh’s hand in his own and heading out the bedroom door without waiting for a reply from his boyfriend. As they approached the long corridor of stairs the blue haired boy let out a huff of annoyance at the amount of stairs before him.

“Isn't there an elevator in this place or something?” He whined to the boy in front of him who had now stopped walking, looking rather annoyed at having to halt his movements.

“No” Tyler supplied before the closing the space between him and Josh, and suddenly the angel was being thrown over the demon’s shoulder like he weighed nothing at all, letting out a shriek of surprise in the process. “Now, quit complaining, princess” Tyler muttered, practically feeling the heat swarm to Josh's face at the nickname. Josh didn't say another word as his boyfriend began the ascent/descent(he couldn't tell at this point whether they were going up or down), instead relaxing into Tyler’s warm and strong grip on him, breathing in the faint smell of body wash coming from the golden skinned boy carrying him.

-

As they rounded what could possibly be the hundredth corridor they'd been down Josh noticed a door in the distance, lit by candles on either side that cast a warm glow throughout the dark hallway. The blue haired boy tightened his grip around his boyfriend’s shoulders, blushing at how domestic and comforting the act of Tyler switching to carrying the smaller boy on his back had been.

“Is that the library?” He quietly spoke, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled between them.

“Yup” Tyler replied happily, quickening his pace as they neared the large double doors, stopping just before the giant slabs of marble to gently let Josh off of his back.

The older boy felt Tyler link their fingers together as he came to stand beside him, not being able to resist the huge smile spreading across his face at the comforting gesture. The red eyed boy pushed one of the huge doors open, smirking at Josh over his shoulder as he noticed his boyfriend behind him practically drooling over the way his muscles rippled under his skin.

As Tyler dragged Josh through the heavy doors the angel couldn't help but gasp at the sheer size of the of the room that they were now standing in. Huge shelves had been crafted out of the rock walls, filled with books stacked to the ceiling. The room was littered with glowing candles but the main light source was coming from a row of huge glass windows against the far wall, allowing red light to filter in and giving an almost panoramic view of the barren landscape stretched out for miles in front of the castle. Josh continued surveying the room until his eyes landed on Jenna, who was situated in the middle of the room at a large oak desk, having since gotten up to begin walking towards the two boys with a smile on her face.

While he knew that the blonde haired demon wouldn't hurt him, Josh couldn't help but still feel nervous around any demon that wasn't Tyler after the incident the previous day, tightening his grip around his boyfriend’s hand as Jenna neared closer. The angel sighed in content as he felt Tyler return the grip, slowly rubbing a thumb over the top of the older boy’s hand in the process, helping calm his nerves from their frazzled state.

“Don’t worry, she's not going to hurt you. I wouldn't let her, but trust me, she’s not like _Mark_ ” the red eyed boy whispered into Josh's ear, venom dripping from his voice as he spoke the last part before quickly pulling back before the blonde haired demon could notice.

“Tyler. Josh. You two look cute” Jenna said as she motioned towards the boy’s linked hands as she came to a stop in front of them, the clicking of her heels still quietly echoing throughout the large stone room.

Tyler nodded his head in a silent greeting while Josh looked to the floor and mumbled a small “hey”, causing the female demon to visibly frown at the angel’s nervous action.

The red eyed demon just smiled reassuringly at his assistant before proceeding, “So, what did you find out?”

“Well, I was looking through the books, when what you could consider the guide to the damned caught my eye.” She spoke, referring to a large leather bound book that sat atop the desk behind her.

“And?” Tyler huffed, becoming more impatient by the second at the way the blonde girl always seemed to delay things.

“I believe that Josh was sent here on _purpose_ ” his assistant spoke quickly, her voice dropping to an almost whisper as she spoke the last word.

“ _What_?” Tyler replied slowly, his eyes narrowing in confusion as he looked to the boy standing beside him before adding “What do you mean he was sent here on purpose? How the fuck does that make any sense?”

The blonde haired demon shrunk back a bit at Tyler’s angry tone, avoiding eye contact with him as best she could before replying, “I-I don't know either, Tyler. The books here are vague at best. The only thing I could find was something about the head angel's in, uh, _heaven_. They make the decisions, including who comes here or who stays up _there_ once they die.”

“Jenna, are you implying that we need to visit heaven to figure out what’s going on? How do we even get there?” Tyler snapped, not believing what his assistant had just told him. The blue haired boy standing beside him looked just as confused as he was, which wasn't really a good thing considering they had no idea what was waiting for them and any information Josh had would be helpful. The demon wasn't exactly sure that the head angel's would welcome the ruler of the damned with open arms, and they'd be lucky if they could even bring Jenna.

“Well, I think I know of a way, but it's gonna take awhile to just get to it, probably a day’s drive at least. Maybe half a day with how fast you drive” she responded, a smirk on her face as she referenced the red eyed demon’s speeding habits.

Tyler felt Josh's grip tighten, bringing him out of his thoughts before looking to the older boy beside him, “What do you think? Should we go?” He asked, an heir of hesitance in his voice for the first time in who knows how long at the thought of confronting creatures that could quite possibly be twice as powerful as himself.

“Y-Yeah, I want to go.” Josh stuttered out before quickly adding “If that's okay with you”, biting his lip as he looked to Tyler for his response, unconsciously batting his thick eyelashes as he did so.

“Of course we can, Josh. I think it’s time we all get some answers anyhow” Tyler replied as he smiled down at the boy before him, referencing the fact that neither him nor Jenna knew why they were here either. The red eyed demon pushed down the sudden feeling of sadness that washed over him when he thought about the possibility of Josh not being able to come back with him, instead focusing his hardest on what time they had now and how to make the best of it.

“Okay, sounds good” Josh replied quietly before leaning up to quickly press a soft kiss to the red eyed boy’s lips, blushing as he pulled back and noticed the look of what could only be labelled as hunger that lingered in his boyfriend’s eyes.

The angel and demon were broken from the moment of intimacy by an over exaggerated cough supplied by the blonde haired demon who was watching on with a smirk on her face and a hand on her hip.

“I also see you figured out on your own about who you were in your human lives then” Jenna spoke with humour in her voice at the lovey-dovey act the two boys before her had been displaying recently.

“You knew?” Josh audibly gasped out, looking at the girl in confusion.

“Well, not before you did. I’m guessing we all figured it out around the same time. I could tell when I walked in this morning that you both had it figured out, so I didn't bring it up” the she demon spoke with a shrug at the last part.

“That reminds me, we need to still talk about the other, _memories_ , Josh.” Tyler spoke softly before turning to Jenna and continuing with “We need some time, how soon can you be ready and have the car out front?”

“You want _me_ to come with you?” The slender girl responded, clearly taken aback at the request of her presence.

“You know more than I do. And you're the only who knows how to even get there” Tyler simply stated with a shrug before motioning for Josh to follow him out of the library. As they made their way to the door hand in hand Tyler stopped just before the slabs of rock and added “I'll assume that you'll be ready soon” over his shoulder before pushing the door open and walking out without waiting for Jenna’s reply.

-

As they started down the hall an uncomfortable silence fell between them, their footsteps echoing throughout the large corridor the only sound.

“Ty, is something wrong?” Josh quietly spoke, worried he had somehow upset the boy with red eyes walking beside him. Maybe he had said or done something wrong in the library. That didn't make sense though, wouldn't Tyler have seemed upset before now if he had done something? The angel’s thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of his boyfriend suddenly shoving him up against the cold, marble wall and smashing their lips together hungrily.

Josh was too shocked to say anything so he just kissed back, letting his hands roam across Tyler's shoulders and eventually coming to rest in the taller boy’s soft hair. The angel let out an embarrassingly whiny moan when Tyler's hand came to rest on his hips and he felt his boyfriend begin to leave a trail of kisses and soft bites on the expanse of sensitive skin below his jawline.

“T-Tyler, _more_ ” the older boy whined, not caring if anyone could hear them as he felt lust for the boy he loved so much begin to cloud his brain. He felt Tyler pull back at this, his grip still gently holding Josh in place before returning to his full height and looking Josh in the eyes lovingly. The angel gasped as he realized the demon’s eyes were now softly glowing, and couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

Tyler raised his eyebrow in questioning at Josh’s laugh, “What?” He asked curiously.

“It’s just, your eyes are glowing. It's kinda hot” Josh replied in a quiet voice, a blush beginning to creep up his neck at the thought of admitting the last part out loud.

Tyler didn't reply, just let out something similar to a “ _mhmm_ ” before leaning in and connecting their lips once again, their tongues beginning to mix together until Josh gave in, letting the younger boy explore his mouth.

The angel let out something similar to a whine when Tyler pulled away once again, but it was replaced with a squeak when the demon picked him up so that his legs were now wrapped around his boyfriend’s waist and began practically jogging up the stairs with Josh in his arms.

Josh’s eyes practically rolled back into his head at the sudden feeling of his leggings and Tyler's stomach creating a lot of friction against his crotch, letting out a small moan as they continued up the stairs, Josh practically bouncing up and down with each step.

-

Tyler hadn't realized that the position Josh was in combined with the motions of going up and down stairs would probably get him off before he could even make it to his bedroom. At this realization he abruptly stopped at the next landing, and in one quick motion switched his boyfriend's position so that he was now carrying him bridal style.

He loved the way the act of just making out had Josh making all sorts of noises for him, all of it going straight to his dick which made him glad that his tank top covered the now obvious bulge in his leggings as he continued up the stairs. The demon smiled at the way Josh was innocently looking up at him through hooded eyes from the new position in his arms, pushing away any negative memories to make room for all the dirty ones now flowing through his brain.

As the familiar hallway housing his bedroom came in to view the red eyed boy quickened his pace until they were finally standing in front of the heavy door, gently setting down Josh in the process. As he went to push the barrier between him and having Josh beneath him in bed open he felt the angel rest a hand on his arm, causing him to halt his actions to look back at his boyfriend curiously.

“You're sure this is okay? I don't want this to potentially trigger bad memories or something, you already seemed upset back at the libr-“ Tyler cut the blue haired boy off by wrapping a hand around his toned waist and leaning in to brush his mouth against the angel’s ear and giving it a soft kitten lick before whispering “Let’s not worry about that right now, baby boy”, the low gravelly tone of his voice clearly going straight to Josh’s dick and making him moan out loud again.

Before the angel could say anything in response Tyler pulled him even closer, if that was possible. “Besides, I can practically fucking feel the memory of how it feels to be inside of you. Fuck, I could rebuild this castle out of memories solely of fucking you, but I don't want memories right now, I want you.” The demon stated seductively before pushing the door open with his back and dragging Josh with him, the older boy’s mocha brown eyes now clouded with lust as he trailed after his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope u liked it leave comments as I thrive off of praise and attention


	9. That's Kinda The Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry that this wasn't up sooner I just got back this afternoon from the literal vacation from hell ((((: but yeah I couldn't use my iPad at the resort so there was no way to upload this and I feel real bad because the last chapter was supposed to go hand in hand with this one but shit never works out for me so hopefully all the smut you're about to read will make up for everything!!!
> 
> I'd also like to say I'm sorry dad for writing this but I've truly embraced my sins at this point, aka this is really intense smut so if you don't like it bye there's gonna be so much from now on probably

As Tyler continued walking backwards with Josh in his arms, their hands roamed each other’s bodies freely now, hands in hair, hands under shirts , hands on cheeks. The demon made quick work of stripping both him and his boyfriend of their shirts; he couldn't help but admire Josh’s pale and toned body as the older boy’s shirt hit the floor, pulling him in for a deep kiss as he ran his hands gently over both sides of Josh’s rib cage. Tyler suddenly felt something hit the back of his knees but the realization was too late, sending both he and Josh backwards on to the soft bed with a squeak of surprise from the older boy.

The red eyed boy couldn't help but admire just how beautiful Josh looked lying on top of him as the blue haired boy leaned in to reconnect their lips in a passionate yet needy kiss. Tyler allowed his hands to wander over Josh's bare back and eventually find purchase on the brown eyed boy’s ass, giving it an experimental squeeze, which pulled a low moan from his boyfriend in return. He smirked at the reaction and decided to try something else, gently bringing his palm down to smack Josh’s ass. However, he didn't expect the smaller boy to let out a startled cry at the sudden contact.

-

Josh couldn't deny that he was now impossibly hard against Tyler after the the taller boy had started groping his ass, but he didn't expect to suddenly feel the loss of his boyfriend’s hand only to have it replaced by a sharp stinging feeling as a hand came down to smack his ass. The blue haired boy cried out as a jolt of pain shot through his body, instinctively rolling off Tyler and almost landing on the floor, his fall halted by strong hands grabbing him and pulling him back.

“Josh? Fuck, are you okay?” The red eyed boy whispered as pulled the angel in against his chest reassuringly, clearly not expecting for the smaller boy to start crying. Josh felt stupid for crying since he knew that Ty was just acting off of sexual drive, but the stinging sensation on his skin was still there and he didn't like it at all.

When he didn't respond, just tightened his grip on the other boy’s bare chest, Tyler spoke again, this time in a gentle voice. “Are you okay, baby boy?” quickly adding “ Shit, I'm sorry, I should have asked first I just thought you might like it” in a worried tone at the thought of having hurt the angel in his arms.

“I-It’s okay Ty. I know you weren't trying to hurt me just, please, I don't like doing that _stuff_.” Josh whispered in a small voice, worried that Tyler would be angry with him now.

“Shhh, it's okay. We don't have to do anything you don't want to. _Ever_.” The red eyed boy whispered reassuringly as he gently stroked his boyfriend’s cheek before pressing a soft kiss to where his hand had just been rubbing patterns. Josh just hummed contentedly in response, suddenly remembering how hard he still was, deciding that between the flights of stairs and the mishap a few moments ago that things were not going fast enough. The blue haired boy gently tugged at Tyler’s leggings, signalling to the younger boy to keep going.

Within a few seconds Tyler's leggings were being tossed to the floor with his boxers, leaving him completely naked on the bed in front of Josh, who's mouth was practically watering as he stared at his boyfriend's cock that was now flushed against his tanned stomach. It was big, bigger than he remembered that was for sure, but at this point he didn't care as long as it was in him within the next few minutes. He would worry about the pain that was sure to come with it later.

“Gonna take those off?” Tyler murmured as he referenced the blue haired boy’s still remaining leggings, gently tugging on them in the process to get his point across.

“Y-Yeah” Josh replied in a shaky voice, suddenly feeling self conscious as a pair of red, hooded eyes roamed over his half naked body.

The demon gave a reassuring smile before motioning for Josh to sit on his lap, “C’mere” he stated in a gentle voice. The angel blushed but complied, closing the small space between them to sit on his knees in between Tyler's legs which were spread just wide enough to make a space for him.

Tyler pulled the blue haired boy in and gently moved his calloused hands so that they each rested on one of his shoulder’s before moving his hands to Josh’s alien print leggings. “Can I?” He questioned the boy before him, referring to his hands situated at the band around the boy’s hips.

Josh just nodded and bit his lip in anticipation as he felt the fabric being slowly pulled down. He felt the demon’s fingers loop through his underwear too, effectively pulling all of it down at once just like he had done with his own. However, Tyler stopped once the layers of clothing were pulled half way down his pale thighs, just enough to let his leaking dick spring free from it’s confinement. Josh let his eyes flutter closed as he felt gentle hands begin massaging each soft orb below his back, pushing into Tyler’s touch as he realized his boyfriend was softly running a thumb over the spot where there was surely a mark that still stung a bit.

“ _Tyler, I need you_ ” Josh whined as his boyfriend continued avoiding the place he wanted his hands the most. The angel could practically feel the memories of how Tyler’s fingers felt pushing in and out of his body as they rushed through his lust clouded mind, and fuck he needed the red eyed boy so bad.

Josh’s provocative thoughts were interrupted when Tyler pulled him forward so that he was straddling the taller boy, his legs now spread embarrassingly wide, but he couldn't bring himself to feel ashamed at this point considering his brain was running off of a mixture of love and arousal. The older boy let out a surprised yelp which quickly turned into a moan as he felt Tyler push a finger in without any warning, not even realizing that while he had been thinking about how turned on he was that the demon had produced a small bottle of lube. From where, he wasn't sure, but at this point he couldn't really care less as the feeling of bliss coming from his boyfriend beginning to pump his finger slowly in and out had taken over his entire brain.

-

Tyler began picking up the pace before adding a second slicked up finger, marvelling at the way the boy above him had now begun to practically take over fucking himself on the demon’s fingers, letting out tiny whimpers and moans with every bounce of his body. The red eyed boy shifted their bodies so that Josh was now pressed flush against the demon’s chest as he continued grinding up and down on Tyler’s fingers, causing the blue haired boy’s cock to rub up and down between their stomachs with each roll of his hips.

“Think you can handle another finger?” The brown haired boy questioned the boy on top of him in a soft voice, tightening the grip of his arm around Josh’s waist in the process to try and create more friction against his boyfriend’s dick which was now completely smeared in his own precum.

“Y-Yes, _fuck yes_ , Ty” The blue haired boy moaned out between whimpers as he moved up and down. Tyler made a note in his head that he'd never really heard Josh swear since he got here, and he found it adorable yet extremely hot that he was the reason the boy was spilling profanities everywhere now.

The brunette loosened his grip around Josh’s waist to quickly add more lube before sliding in another finger, slowly beginning to scissor his boyfriend open after a few moments, which caused a string of swears and whimpers to fall from the boy above him’s mouth. He began gently nipping and sucking on the pale skin of Josh’s neck as he picked up the pace of his fingers, pulling his body back just enough so that the smaller boy’s dick was no longer rubbing between them to prevent what would surely be an early climax if he didn't.

-  
Josh cried out as he felt Tyler brush his fingers over the sweet spot inside of him with each thrust of his fingers now, feeling like he could fall apart at this point if his boyfriend wasn't gripping him by the waist so securely.

“Ty, I need you in me, _please_ ” The angel whined in between moans, craving the feeling of fullness that he knew his boyfriend's fingers just couldn't replace.

“Just give me a second, baby boy.” Tyler murmured as he slowly retracted his finger’s much to Josh’s protests before moving to pour lube over his own achingly hard dick. However, his hand was swatted away by his boyfriend’s, causing him to look down at the older boy in confusion at the odd gesture.

“I wanna do it” Josh murmured quietly in response to the questioning look on Tyler’s face before pouring some of the lube into his hand and gently grasping the demon’s dick which was flushed an angry red colour at the tip. The angel smiled to himself at the way Tyler’s eye flew shut and the moan that escaped from his lips as the blue haired boy began slowly pumping his hand up and down the younger boy’s cock. With his spare hand Josh pulled on his leggings before finally getting them off his legs and on to the floor to join the rest of their discarded clothes, now able to turn his full attention back to his boyfriend’s member.

“ _Fuuucckk_ ” Tyler moaned out at how good the friction of his boyfriend’s gentle hands felt against his aching dick, using all of his willpower not to flop backwards onto the bed when Josh leaned down and flicked his tongue in the slit of his dick a few times, not wanting to let the other boy end up doing all the work. This was about both of them, and for now he planned to remain in control to ensure the older boy’s pleasure if nothing else.

The demon pulled back from the blue haired boy even though he didn't want to, pulling Josh to sit up and straddle his lap once again before pressing a deep kiss to the older boy’s puffy red lips. He felt Josh’s hands roam across his chest before they settled on softly gripping each of the younger boy’s shoulders.

“Are you ready?” Tyler questioned the boy in his lap to which Josh responded with a frantic nodding off his head and a string of yeses that were jumbled together in urgency.

The red eyed boy wasted no time as he gave a few quick pumps to his own cock before lining up with the boy beneath him, teasing his entrance momentarily before beginning to slowly slide in. Tyler watched on as Josh’s eyes practically rolled into the back of his head, fuelling his already glowing red pupils even more. Both boys moaned loud enough for probably any one in the entire castle to hear as Tyler bottomed out, staying like that for a few seconds before he began to slowly start thrusting in and out.

“Fuck, Josh. You're so tight” The demon groaned out as he continued bucking his hips up into the older boy on top of him, nipping at the other’s neck gently which elicited a series of groans in return.

Tyler angled himself with each snap of his hips so that he was now brushing his boyfriend’s prostate with the head of his cock, causing Josh to cry out at the sudden sensation. He loved the way the blue haired boy was falling apart above him, now quietly whimpering with each smack of their skin slapping together which echoed between the marble walls.

-

As Josh felt the red eyed boy pick up his pace he couldn't help but notice how his body was now like jello, his flesh feeling like it could just melt off onto the floor below at this point. The feeling of Tyler’s dick brushing against the sweet spot inside of him with every roll of his hips was driving him crazy, not to mention how full his boyfriend felt inside of him. He probably could’ve came right there without even touching his own aching cock, so it didn't help the situation when he felt a warm hand gently wrap around his member and start slowly stroking it.

“Ty, Tyler. Fuck, I'm gonna cum if you keep this up” he gasped out between whimpers and moans.

“That’s kinda the point, baby boy” he heard the demon respond in a low, gravelly voice that sent jolts of electricity straight to his leaking dick, the pace of Tyler’s hand picking up even more so as if to drive his point across.

Josh felt a familiar coiling feeling beginning to become more prominent in the pit of his stomach as he began bucking himself upwards to meet his boyfriend’s movements, trying his best to focus on making sure that Tyler was close to coming as well as he leaned in to connect their lips together heatedly.

“You close?” The angel whispered as he pulled back before beginning to suck marks down Tyler’s neck just as the younger boy had done to him previously.

“Fuck, y-yeah” the boy with red eyes grunted in response as he gripped on to Josh’s waist hard enough to surely leave marks, their lips connecting again so that their tongues could mingle messily.

Josh linked his arms around his boyfriend’s neck at this, pulling him as close as possible which pleasingly enough also proved for a better angle that allowed Tyler to thrust even deeper, both boys moaning loudly at the new position.

“I-I’m close” the angel gasped out shakily as white fuzz began to appear at the corners of his sight and suddenly he was coming fast and hard with a cry of pleasure and his boyfriend’s name, thick white ropes of cum landing on Tyler’s fist and both of their stomachs as white fireworks exploded behind his eyes causing him to let his head loll back in bliss.

Tyler followed soon after with a shout of Josh’s name and a few quick final thrusts before collapsing back on to the bed beneath him in overwhelming pleasure, gently pulling the smaller boy down with him so that the angel was lying on top of him as he rode out his orgasm. After a few moments of Josh peppering soft kisses over his face he slowly pulled out, causing the other boy to wince from oversensitivity.

“You okay?” The demon whispered into Josh's ear as he twirled faded blue locks between his fingers absentmindedly, a wave of comfort washing over him at the warmth of his boyfriend’s body lying on top of his, their hearts now beating in sync against each other.

“Never been better” Josh whispered back in response, giggling softly as Tyler mimicked his earlier display of affection and showered his face in soft kisses. In this moment the brown haired boy felt nothing but love for the smaller boy fill his heart, feeling as if it would explode from his chest any moment.

Eventually the boys relocated to underneath the soft covers after the younger boy quickly retrieved a wet cloth to wipe themselves off with, Josh now situated in the nook of Tyler’s outstretched arm so that they could cuddle more comfortably.

“You know we still have to talk about the memories before we leave, right?” Josh quietly stated, breaking the comfortable silence lingering between them.

“I know, but right now I really want to just keep cuddling you” Tyler responded before pressing a gentle kiss to his boyfriend’s soft hair, eliciting a sigh of content from the older boy.

“How about we postpone the trip until tomorrow, and just stay here in bed for today, hm?” The red eyed boy proposed out loud, taking Josh’s lips pressing to his own suddenly as a yes.

“I won't fight that proposal, but promise me we’ll be serious at some point and actually talk about things so we're on the same page before we leave” Josh teased in response as he pulled away from the kiss.

“Promise” Tyler beamed back before wrapping his spare arm around the older boy’s waist to bring him closer so that they were in the position they had slept in last night, this time reversed with Josh’s body practically draped over the caramel skinned boy.

The contrast between their bodies was almost humorous, the blue haired boy’s skin almost looking paper white compared to Tyler’s golden skin. While both boys were muscular, their bodies displayed it differently. The red eyed boy’s body appeared thin yet still toned, but was much stronger than it looked. While Josh was just as strong as he appeared, he wasn't ashamed to admit that he didn't mind having Tyler do most things for him like carrying him or opening doors. It made him feel cared for, and he was sure the younger boy didn't mind doing the brunt of most work anyways.

The angel’s thoughts were interrupted by Jenna practically throwing the door open, rolling her eyes dramatically at the sight of the two boys lying in bed together. He was just glad she had no way to know that beneath the covers they were still completely naked, which he knew she would never let them live down.

“Don't look so startled you two, it's not like I don't know what you've been doing up here for the past hour” she stated in response to the look of embarrassment on both boy’s faces.

“Well, now that you're here I should tell you we've decided to postpone the trip to tomorrow instead, so don't worry about getting the car ready today” Tyler replied, holding back a laugh at the look of frustration on his assistant’s face at having to cancel the plans.

“Fine. But be ready to leave in the morning, this needs to be done sooner rather than later” she replied with a huff, clearly unimpressed with the situation.

“That’s fine. Now get out” The red eyed demon snapped back, to which the blonde demon just rolled her eyes at before waltzing out of the room without another word, throwing a small smile over her shoulder before she disappeared around the corner, the heavy door thudding shut behind her.

“I swear you'd think she was in charge around here” Tyler chuckled before leaning back against the pillow once again, pulling Josh in tight to his chest and holding him close enough to feel his heartbeat against his own.

“Yeah, no kidding” Josh replied with a quiet laugh.

“Mhmm” Tyler mumbled before adding “I love you, Josh. So much.” In a whispered tone, as if it was for Josh’s ears, and his ears only.

“Love you too, Ty” the angel responded before snuggling his head under the younger boy’s chin, allowing his eyes to now flutter shut due to exhaustion from their earlier activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Validate my sins pls thnx also I love you all for your support


	10. Memories Best Left Untouched

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so merry Christmas all I can't believe I wrote 5k words in two days but the chapters are getting longer so that's a good thing!! I had a revelation the other day and I have such a good idea to use towards the end of the story I literally screamed but yeah shit's gonna get good. One last thing this chapter touches on self harm/suicide so if that's going to upset you then this story probably isn't for you, and I apologize if the self harm stuff isn't very well written either, it #triggered me so I literally couldn't go into more description. However it's smooth sailing from here on out, no one is going to die(again), I promise. Anyways stay safe y'all I love you for all your support if u need anything hit me up on messages here or somethin <3

Tyler awoke to the sound of his boyfriend’s soft snores and the older boy’s body sprawled over him, the sight of the sleeping angel making his heart soar. The red eyed boy blinked a few times before looking around the room for a clue as to what time it was. Tyler could see rays of red light from the outside filtering in through the black curtains meaning he must not have slept for long. He sighed at this realization. As much as he wanted to push away all the painful memories that he and Josh shared and never talk about them again, instead spending the rest of the day being happy, he knew it would just make things worse in the long run.

With this understanding he brought a stained black hand to the sleeping boy’s back and began slowly rubbing circles into it in an effort to wake Josh. As much as it killed him to disturb his boyfriend’s nap he just wanted to get these memories out of the way and try and move on.

Josh eventually began to stir after a few more moments, letting out a small yawn as he opened his mocha eyes sleepily to look up at the younger boy.

“Hey Jishwa. Sleep well?” Tyler teased softly to the blue haired boy lying on him.

“Mm, I did, _Ty_ ” Josh teased back before leaning up to press a soft kiss to the red eyed boy’s lips, reminiscing in the warmth the two boys had cocooned themselves in under the covers.

“You're cute” the demon gushed to the older boy as they broke away from the kiss before adding “I did wake you up for a reason you know”, a sad smile spreading across his face at the thought.

“Right. Shit, how long did I sleep for?” Josh replied, positioning himself to sit up but still remaining practically on top of his boyfriend.

“I'm not sure, I don't think it was more than a few hours though” Tyler shrugged back before turning his upper body so that he and Josh were now face to face.

“So, I guess we should talk about things now?” Josh supplied, biting his lip nervously at the thought of the topic about to be discussed.

“Yeah, I suppose we should” the demon responded, smiling sadly at his boyfriend before adding “do you want me to start first?”

“That'd probably be helpful since you were the first one to, uhm, _die_ ” the blue haired boy replied, guilt crossing his features as he spoke the last word.

Tyler closed his eyes briefly and sighed before opening them again to Josh’s sympathetic gaze. He felt a small smile briefly appear at the corner of his mouth as his boyfriend linked their hands together and gave them a reassuring squeeze to encourage the red eyed boy to begin talking.

“You went to visit your parents. I couldn't come because I had work early the next morning, so I stayed behind.” Tyler finished, taking a big gulp of air into his lungs before continuing, “I was on the front porch and we had just finished saying our goodbyes, and I remember feeling a wave of sadness wash over me as I watched you drive away. I knew you would be back the next day, but the voices in my head were drowning out any sense of reason. They just kept talking and telling me that you were never coming back, that you hated me and just needed an excuse to get away from me, and they just kept getting louder and louder.”

The demon bit back stinging tears as he looked to the blue haired boy in front of him, who responded with a sad smile and a nod of his head to indicate for Tyler to keep going.

“I-I went back inside and sat in front of the tv for what must have been hours before I realized I was just staring at static, and at this point the voices were only getting _louder_. Eventually it was too much a-and I was clawing at my face and pulling on my hair, and it hurt so bad, but any pain was better than the chanting in my head. Over and over, like clockwork, and just when I thought they had stopped they would come back, this time with more of them.” Tyler hadn't even realized he was practically sobbing until Josh's strong arms were wrapping around his waist and pulling him in to the older boy’s chest. They stayed like this for a few moments until the red eyed boy’s crying slowed down and was reduced to a stray tear here and there.

“Are you okay to keep going?” Josh gently questioned as he soothingly rubbed patterns into the younger boy’s back. Tyler wiped at his eyes with his wrist before slowly nodding and pulling back just enough so that he could continue talking.

“I couldn't t-take it anymore, I tried everything. I went to the store and bought an entire pack of cigarettes and smoked them hoping the rush from the nicotine would drown the pounding in my brain but it didn't help. I tried drinking too. Half a bottle of vodka later and they were still going. I remember the walk to the bathroom from our bedroom where I had been drinking, it was only a few feet down the hallway but it felt like a million miles with the alcohol affecting my motor skills. The walls were the only thing that kept me from falling on my face, and I practically fell through the bathroom door when I arrived to it” The younger boy recalled, his head beginning to hurt just from the memory of how he felt in that moment, tears beginning to spill once again.

“It's okay Ty, I'm here” Josh reassured the red eyed boy who had began to hesitate.

“I can still remember how the cool metal of the blade felt when I found it after rummaging through the cupboard and throwing everything that wasn't what I was looking for on to the floor. I practically cried when I found it, I felt so relieved. I didn't even take time to think before I was pressing it against my skin and tearing a line vertically down my wrist. It was only a matter of seconds before blood was seeping from the cut and running down my arm and on to the floor, I can still feel the way it felt flowing from my vein and dripping down my skin. Then everything went black and I collapsed. The last thing I remember is how disappointed I felt in myself, that I had let you down and that I deserved to die.” Tyler finished, sobbing out the last part and allowing Josh to pull him back in to cry against the pale boy’s chest.

Josh could feel his heart shattering at the memories Tyler had just relived, guilt flooding his chest for thinking it had been a good idea to leave his suicidal boyfriend alone for even a day. As much as he wanted to be strong for his boyfriend’s sake he couldn't help but feel salty tears begin to stream down his face.

“T-Tyler, I'm so sorry.” The angel stuttered out, trying his best to keep his voice steady.

The red eyed boy’s head shot up at this, confusion plastered across his face. “What do you mean? It wasn't your fault Josh” he sniffled.

“I shouldn't have left you. I-I should've postponed the visit with my parents and stayed with you. It's my fault that we’re here” the blue haired boy sobbed, no longer caring whether he let his emotions get the best of him and allowing himself to slump forward to cry on the other boy’s shoulder.

“It's not your fault, Josh. You shouldn't have had to babysit me.” Tyler sighed, realizing he had run out of tears, instead settling for comforting the boy beside him who was now a mess of emotions.

The angel’s crying still hadn't let up after a few minutes had passed and Tyler felt his gut twist at how upset his boyfriend was. He really regretted ending things and wished that he had been able to just tough it out until the older boy had gotten home.

“Hey, c’mere” Tyler spoke softly, placing a gentle hand on Josh's cheek and pulling him in to connect their lips in a deep kiss full of nothing except pure love for one another, an effort to distract his boyfriend from the painful thoughts.

“I still need to tell you what happened with me” Josh whispered as they pulled away from one another's lips, his voice still quivering slightly when he spoke.

Tyler said nothing, just nodded his head and blinked away any remaining tears in his eyes, waiting for what he knew was surely going to break his heart.

“I came home that night, I was too worried about you being alone so I cut the visit short and drove all the way back to the house. I remember a twisting feeling in my gut telling me something was wrong as I pulled in to the driveway, and I practically ran through the front door. I was calling your name over and over, and every time I was met with silence my heart broke a little bit. Finally I made my way upstairs and saw the light on in the bathroom. I called your name but you didn't respond. That's when I knew you weren't okay.” Josh spoke, taking a deep breath and blinking back tears before continuing, “I can still remember how it felt when my heart completely stopped as I stepped into the bathroom and saw you laying there on the floor covered in your own blood. I remember crying out your name and dropping to my knees to check for a pulse, and how my voice was practically gone from the screaming and crying that ensued when I discovered you were already gone.” The blue haired boy spoke, allowing himself to catch his breath and wipe at his puffy red eyes while Tyler took in the information being provided to him.

“What else?” The red eyed boy whispered after a few moments of silence, his grip noticeably tightening around his boyfriend’s hand in an attempt to calm the sinking feeling in his stomach.

“I-I couldn't stand living without you so I found the closest bottle of painkillers I could find and downed as many as I could swallow. The last thing I remember was sitting down with my back against the bathtub and cradling your limp body in my arms. You were _so cold._ ” The angel sobbed out before adding “I remember crying so hard I couldn't see as I held you to my chest, and then things started going fuzzy from the medicine, and the last thing I saw was your unconscious face.”

“Shhh, it's okay, it's okay Josh” the demon whispered soothingly as he held the older boy in his arms, almost eerily mimicking their last moments together on earth, this time with the positions reversed.

Tyler could feel more tears beginning to form as he took in his boyfriend’s current emotional state, and he couldn't help but feel responsible for all the pain he was causing the boy he loved. Panic began to flood his body as a dull humming began to start in his head, quiet voices beginning to murmur things he couldn't quite make out.

With each sob spilling from Josh’s body the chatter became louder, Tyler practically feeling himself losing his sanity as he tried to calm the older boy while simultaneously trying to block the voices out.

“ **You did this to him. You caused him this pain. You deserved to die, he would've been happier without you.** ” The voices chanted, the level of sound almost bone shattering as Tyler pulled his hands away from Josh to place them over his ears in an attempt to block the noise out.

“Tyler! Tyler, what's wrong?” Josh cried out in confusion, quickly sitting up to try and comfort his boyfriend from the invisible force seemingly attacking him.

“ _Make them stop_ ” Tyler practically wailed, doubling over from the pain and using stained black fingers to scratch at the sides of his head, creating thin lines of blood across his neck and scalp in the process.

“Make who stop Tyler?!” The angel questioned worriedly, trying to figure out what was causing his boyfriend such enormous amounts of pain. Fear flooded his chest as he realized he had no idea how to help the younger boy, and if any thing the red eyed boy’s condition was only getting worse by the second.

“Get Jenna. _Please_.” Tyler croaked out, the shattering sounds inside his head practically drowning out his ability to speak.

“I-I can't leave you, Tyler. _Not again_.” The angel practically sobbed as he tightened his grip on the other boy’s wrists in an attempt to ground him.

“Please. It's the voices, I can't make them stop.” The younger boy cried out, quickly adding “Go. Please, Josh.”

The blue haired boy blinked back tears as he whispered “I love you, Ty”, before practically jumping off the bed as he searched for his oversized shirt, throwing it over his head once he had located it.

Josh felt adrenaline fill his chest as he flung the marble door open and began sprinting down the dimly lit hallway, calling out Jenna’s name as he began the descent down the stairs. He hit each step with such force and urgency that his feet began to ache and would surely be red and sore the next day, but all he could think about was finding the blonde haired demon and getting Tyler help as soon as possible. Josh couldn't bare the thought of something happening to his boyfriend, or how it would feel if he lost him again.

Wiping back stray tears from his eyes at the thought of Tyler’s pain he picked up his pace and practically threw himself down each case of stairs he came upon. The castle was eerily quiet, the only sound echoing throughout the rock walls was the sound of his feet slapping against the floor with each step. In any other situation the blue haired boy would've been creeped out wandering around by himself but once again the determination to get help overrode any emotions, if anything just pushing him to move faster. The angel wasn't even sure where he was going at this point or how he hadn't gotten lost but memory eventually brought him to the large double doors signalling the entrance to the library, and without a hint of hesitation he threw the heavy slabs of marble open only to reveal a very startled looking Jenna.

“Jenna!” Josh practically cried out in relief, running up to the blonde demon who had a look of confusion and concern plastered across her face.

“Josh? What is it? Did something happen?” She questioned him as she stood up to move towards him, her tone laced with worry.

“It's Tyler, he needs help. The voices came back and he's crying and screaming from pain and I don't know what to do and I can't lose him again and I-“ Josh's rambling was cut off by Jenna grabbing his wrist and beginning to run out of the library, the boy practically tripping over his own feet as she began pulling him down the hallway with her..

“What do you know? Did he say or do anything before it started happening?” The blonde haired demon finally spoke as they started up the stairs, loosening her grip enough on Josh's wrist so that now its only purpose was to make sure he kept up with her long strides.

“W-We were talking about the memories, and I told him about how I killed myself when I found him and we were just kind of letting ourselves get our emotions out and crying and hugging and stuff and yeah” Josh breathed out quickly, finding it hard to not jumble his words from the mixture of anxiety wracking his body and exhaustion from running around the castle.

Jenna looked back at him with a sympathetic smile, her swirling ink black eyes filled with what looked to be sadness, but then again it was kind of hard to read her emotions for obvious reasons.

“Don't worry, I think I can help him. Everything will be okay” the blonde demon reassured Josh’s worried expression, both of their paces picking up as they reached the top of the stairs signalling they had arrived back to where the blue haired boy had began his search.

Both demon and angel cringed when they heard a wailing sound begin to echo down the hallway, the pain behind the noise making Josh’s heart drop even more. At this Jenna suddenly broke out into a sprint, letting her gentle grip on the boy’s wrist go in favour of running down the hallway, the sound of her heels hitting the hard floor with each step sounding extremely painful to Josh, who was now running too.

He arrived in to the room just moments after the demon, her curvy figure kneeling over Tyler's body. The scene before him shattered any remaining pieces of his heart. Tyler was curled up on the floor beside the bed, blood splattered across the plush blankets and dripping from his head. His hands were stained crimson from the persistent clawing at his skin and his eyes looked drained and empty, the only sound coming from him now were low whimpers and stray cries from wounds that looked extremely painful.

The blue haired boy almost tripped over his bare feet as he practically threw himself across the room to kneel down beside his boyfriend. Tears were now freely flowing down his face as he surveyed the younger boy, looking to Jenna for guidance.

“Hey Tyler. I'm here now, it's gonna be okay” The blonde girl whispered reassuringly before motioning for Josh to help her move Tyler on to the bed.

The red eyed demon whimpered as Josh gently scooped him up into his pale arms, the older boy whispering reassurances as he placed the lanky boy on to the bed so that he was lying on his back with his head supported by a soft pillow.

“I think they've receded. The worst seems to be over now.” Jenna spoke, mainly to Josh but loud enough for Tyler to hear as well.

“How are you feeling?” Josh whispered to his boyfriend as he crouched down beside the bed and gently pushed the brown locks matted to his forehead away.

“Like shit” Tyler croaked out as he looked up at Josh through hooded eyes, his usual personality still managing to show through in the worst of times causing Jenna and the older boy to chuckle softly at his choice of words.

“I have some medicine that should help any remaining headache you may be feeling, but for now I think you should get cleaned up.” Jenna stated, looking to Josh innocently to indicate for him to help clean Tyler up.

“Right” Josh hummed before moving to carefully scoop Tyler up again and heading towards the bathroom across the hall. As he came upon the door that appeared to be made of a white marble element Josh turned back to see Jenna standing outside the bedroom door with a small smile on her face.

“Take good care of him, and make sure to give him the medicine when you're done. If you need anything else I'll be listening so just call for me.” She supplied in a soft voice before turning to make her way back down the hallway, her gentle aura making Josh feel a bit better about things as he turned back and pushed the bathroom door open with his foot.

Josh gently set the younger boy down on the floor so that he was now leaning upright against one of the white washed walls as he went about starting a bath. The angel could practically see the distress and exhaustion in his boyfriend’s eyes as he sat slumped against the marble wall, and Josh hoped that once the demon was cleaned up and had taken the medicine Jenna left that he would start to feel better and return to his normal self.

The blue haired boy dug around in a large glass cabinet before he finally found what he was looking for and made quick work of pouring a large amount of scented bath salts in, relishing in the calming wave of lavender and vanilla that washed over him, hoping that it would have the same affect on Tyler.

“C’mere” Josh whispered as he moved to help undress the younger boy and rid him of his bloodstained shirt and boxers before eventually gathering Tyler in his arms and gently setting him down in the now full porcelain tub.

The red eyed boy visibly winced as the water made contact with his open wounds but after a few moments he adjusted and was letting himself sink into the inviting warmth and aroma drifting from the water, effectively soothing his aching skin.

Josh retrieved the softest face cloth he could find before kneeling down beside the tub and motioning for Tyler to sit upright so that he could wash off the crimson stains from the younger boy’s skin.

“Here, let me wash you” the angel spoke softly when his boyfriend gave him a questioning look, understanding quickly washing over his face as he relaxed into the older boy’s gentle touch.

The blue haired boy softly dabbed at each cut and mark littering Tyler’s neck, arms and face, paying special attention to be extra careful on the wounds that looked deep.

“Am I hurting you?” Josh questioned the boy in front of him who responded by shaking his head back and forth slowly, his red eyes slowly drifting shut as his boyfriend pushed his sweat matted bangs out of his face with a featherlight touch.

When he was done washing every last trace of blood off of Tyler and had made sure all of the cuts had stopped bleeding Josh moved to stand up and let the younger boy relax but was pulled back down by a slippery hand, his gaze falling down to see his boyfriend looking up at him expectantly.

“What is it?” The angel questioned Tyler's grip on his arm, confusion spreading across his pale features.

“Stay. Get in with me.” The demon replied in a small voice that was full of need for his boyfriend’s comforting.

Josh wasn't going to pass up on the opportunity and quickly stripped off his clothes, but not before flicking the light off so that they were plunged into darkness, the only source of light coming from a few dim candles scattered throughout the large bathroom. He stepped in once Tyler had moved forward to make room for him, their bodies perfectly interlocking together like a jigsaw puzzle. Josh hissed at the temperature of the water but quickly adjusted to it as the boy between his legs leaned back in to him, wrapping his arms around the red eyed boy’s waist and pulling him back so that he was now flush against his pale chest.

They stayed like this until the water became too cold and murky to bother trying to add any more hot water, the bath salts now completely evaporated and the candles beginning to get down to the last bits of wax. While Josh had never actually seen a candle around here burn out he figured these must've just been regular old candles that Tyler had found somewhere and ignored any further curiosity about them, instead focusing solely on holding his boyfriend close to him.

“Ready to get out, Ty?” He questioned the brunette who just nodded his head sleepily in response, letting Josh pull him out of the tub and dry him off after the older boy had finished running the towel over his own muscular body.

Once Josh had moved them both back Tyler’s bedroom, the younger boy practically refusing to walk on his own and making the angel carry him to the large bed, the blue haired boy began to remove any blankets that had stains on them from the earlier incidents, replacing them with clean ones from the closet. Once he was finished he pulled the covers over his boyfriend’s golden body before moving around to the other side of the mattress and crawling in beside him, but not before reaching for the bottle of pills Jenna had left and handing a few to the taller boy per the directions on the label.

The demon swallowed the tiny coloured pills and washed them down with a drink of water from his bedside table before snuggling back into Josh’s body so that they were now spooning. The blue haired boy’s hands instinctively found their way to softly wrap around the boy in his arm’s waist, and they spent an unknown amount of time just lying like this, Josh’s fingers softly threading through Tyler’s golden brown locks, occasionally replaced by a soft kiss to the younger boy’s scalp.

Their comfortable silence was interrupted by none other than the blonde haired demon appearing at the doorway, a look of concern on her face as she noticed the various cuts littering Tyler’s face and neck, which Josh had taken special care to bandage as he best he could without preventing them from healing.

“I think we should postpone the trip for a few days. I did some more research and if no one’s come breaking down the doors to the castle already then I'm sure a few more days wont hurt.” Jenna spoke, sympathy plastered across her face as she added “Besides, I think you need a few days to rest considering we don't know what we're getting ourselves in to. You need your full strength back before we can leave.” Motioning to Tyler’s exhausted state.

“I suppose you have a point. I don't think either of us will complain about spending more time together anyways” the red eyed demon joked, his voice still a bit hoarse from his earlier screaming.

“Right. Well I'll leave you two to it then.” The female demon supplied before turning on her heel to make her way out of the room, stopping just long enough to add “And try to think happy thoughts from now on. No more reminiscing of past painful memories, I'm sure none of us want a repeat of earlier”

“I think we can agree we’ll only be talking happy memories from now” Josh replied, Tyler nodding his head in silent agreement.

“Call me if you need me” Jenna reminded them with a smile before swiftly exiting the room, her blonde hair swinging around her shoulders as she walked away.

Josh hadn't even realized Tyler had fallen asleep until a soft snore startled him from his thoughts, the sight of how adorable his boyfriend looked when he was asleep making his heart skip a beat. As a matter of fact his heart had been through so much today he wouldn't be surprised if it stopped completely, but that was a negative thought and he was tired of thinking them, so instead he settled for burying his face into the brunette’s soft hair and allowing his eyes to flutter shut so that sleep could overcome his consciousness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Validate me pls thnx


	11. Do You Still Feel That Way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gift you this chapter after what feels like not posting in forever even though it's only been a few days. Enjoy, this chapter really gets the plot moving forward which is good since if my unconscious mind had it its way it would just go off and write 100k words of smut and call it a day, but alas I usually snap out of it at some point and remember there is indeed a plot to this story, so here u go. Also the real reason I'm posting this is because my head is burning from hair bleach currently so might as well distract myself from my misery.
> 
> One last thing just to put this out there the smut in this chapter is really intense so prepare your sinning selves and buckle up its gonna get good

Tyler awoke in his boyfriend’s arms, the amount of warmth radiating from the older boy almost unbearable. Almost being the key word here. He snuggled into the warm body wrapped around him and sighed contentedly, the dull throbbing pain associated with the cuts littered across his body being overrun by the sense of comfort Josh’s presence brought him. The demon still felt guilty for letting his mind get the best of him and allowing himself to get so worked up over insecurities that he knew weren't true. He knew Josh loved him, it was painfully obvious from the way he would catch the other boy sneaking loving glances at him, or taking care of him when he couldn't do it himself, like last night. No matter what thoughts crossed his mind they all led back to the previous evening.

Before Tyler’s mind could get the best of him the blue haired boy began to stir, immediately causing any oncoming dark thoughts to disperse and be replaced by the adorable boy who's arms he was situated in.

“Morning Jishwa” the red eyed boy whispered, leaning up to press a soft kiss to a pair of chapped pink lips which returned the gesture of affection immediately, their tongues already beginning to mingle hungrily.

Tyler moaned into Josh’s mouth as their bodies suddenly created friction against the younger’s crotch causing his dick to twitch excitedly at the sudden contact, the blue haired boy greedily swallowing the animalistic noise.

Josh suddenly pulled away, trying and failing to hold back a laugh when Tyler just looked at him frustratingly, finally responding with “Good morning to you too”, his eyes crinkling at the side as he surveyed the annoyed boy in his grip.

“What'd you stop for?” Tyler huffed, running a hand through his hair as he pushed himself back to sit upright with an unamused look on his face.

“I think we both know we’ll never leave this bed if I hadn't interfered, and I'm tired of just staying in the bedroom all day” the angel spoke, a hint of a whine in his tone at barely being able to explore anymore of the castle without fear of running in to another not so friendly demon.

“Fine, I suppose we can do something today. Did you have anything in mind?” Tyler responded, all traces of frustration now gone from his voice and replaced by curiosity at what his boyfriend was so interested in doing.

“ _Weeelll_ ” The older boy started, his tone causing Tyler to narrow his eyes in anticipation at what Josh was going to say “I want to dye my hair. It's faded and I'm sick of it” he finally finished, running a hand through the extremely faded blue locks on top of his head as he spoke.

The red eyed boy’s face immediately lit up with excitement, the prospect of getting to do something normal for once with his boyfriend making his heart practically explode with joy.  
“Definitely, that sounds like a lot of fun, Jish” the demon replied, his eyes twinkling at the thought of getting to help the boy he loved dye his hair.

Josh giggled at the adorably goofy nickname, leaning in to peck a quick kiss to the brunette before hopping out of bed excitedly and running over to the mirror to change his clothes, Tyler trailing behind him, clearly still affected by his sleep brain as he made his way to stand beside his boyfriend.

The angel soon realized it was pointless to wear a shirt, and he was sure the younger boy wouldn't complain either if he opted out of a top article of clothing. Instead he settled on making a clean pair of Calvin Klein boxers and a pair of soft red flannel pyjamas appear, allowing the checkered material to hang low enough that the logo of his underwear was visible as it hugged his v line. He pretended not to notice the way Tyler’s eyes roamed hungrily over his half naked and toned body, deciding to be a tease instead and see how long he could keep the red eyed boy sexually frustrated before he broke.

Once Tyler had been pulled from his daze by Josh coughing awkwardly and had quickly changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a white baggy shirt they made their way to the bathroom across the hall, the younger boy trailing behind, their hands intertwined.

“Where do we get dye anyways?” Josh suddenly spoke as he came to a halt in the brightly coloured room, not even having thought of where to find hair dye in this place. They certainly didn't have a Walmart or anything similar, that was for sure. His face turned to a puzzled expression as he turned to poise the question to the red eyed boy.

“Well, I know Jenna uses it occasionally and she's always just made it appear, just like our clothes. It's worth a shot” Tyler replied with a shrug, not really knowing of any other way to get their hands on the liquids.

The angel nodded in understanding before slowly closing his eyes and willing the supplies they would need to rid his hair of the faded colour currently sitting in it, the items all beginning to slowly appear on the counter before the two boys. After a few moments everything was situated on the marble counter. The supplies consisted of a box of bleach, a mixing bowl and gloves, and the final and most important item, a box of ash blonde hair dye which caused Tyler to raise his eyebrow in amusement at the choice of colour.

“You're really going to go full blonde?” The demon questioned the older boy, a smirk on his lips at the thought of how hot Josh would look with the decided colour.

“Well, yeah. I've always wanted to” the boy with soon to no longer be blue hair replied, grinning sheepishly as a blush spread across his face.

“It’ll look great” Tyler beamed reassuringly, moving to quickly capture his boyfriend in a gentle kiss before they went about opening packages and mixing chemicals.

A lot of gross smelling chemicals, two pairs of latex gloves and some bad jokes made by none other than Tyler regarding the gloves later they were ready to start.

For two straight hours they sat in the bathroom, Tyler applying chemicals that burned his nose to Josh’s hair, and when they were waiting in between washing the dyes out they sat on the floor and talked about anything and everything. They reminisced of old times, when they were alive. But this time there was no sadness hanging over their heads, just pure love and happiness at the memories they shared together.

Tyler would crack ridiculously bad jokes about anything he could and Josh would laugh at them because, well, it was his boyfriend and anything he said was sure to make him smile no matter what.

They talked about the first time they met, how Tyler was so nervous to talk to the cute boy with brightly coloured hair that he almost threw his lunch up, and how relieved he felt when Josh made the first move instead, asking him out on a date, both boys blushing the entire time, and how cute the older boy looked when Tyler agreed to go out with him, his eyes scrunching up and his tongue sticking out between his teeth as he laughed and admitted how nervous he was that the brunette would say turn him down.

They talked about the time they got caught making out in the closet at the banquet hall where Tyler’s brother got married, both of them flushing red from embarrassment when Mrs. Dun simply shook her head and laughed before closing the door without saying another word.

But most important of all, Josh told Tyler that he had planned to propose the week after the incident.

Tyler said nothing, his mouth falling into a small “o” shape in utter surprise. He was completely caught off guard by this piece of information his boyfriend had provided him. The red eyed boy didn't say anything though, just gave a small smile to Josh before motioning for him to lean over the tub so he could wash the last of the dye out.

The demon tried to ignore the sad look on his boyfriend's face as he let Tyler wash his hair, both boys now surrounded by an uncomfortable silence. The younger boy towel dried off the newly blonde boy kneeling in front of him, trying to avoid eye contact while he thought of a good response. Josh had wanted to propose. He really did love Tyler. And he ruined it by giving into the thoughts that had so often consumed him. But the demon was tired of feeling sorry for himself and overthinking things, prompting him to finally speak as he removed the fabric from over his boyfriend’s head once he had finished drying it.

“Do you still feel that way?” Tyler spoke in a quiet voice, fear of rejection filling his brain despite trying to drown it out.

Josh didn't know how to respond as he looked into his boyfriend’s red eyes, not fully being able to believe Tyler would think he still didn't feel that way towards him.

“Ty, of course I do. Nothing has changed, I still love you as much as I did the first day we met.” He finally spoke, reassurance in his voice as he took a pair of stained black hands into his own, linking them together and giving them a gentle squeeze as he smiled on at his boyfriend.

The brunette felt fireworks explode in his chest at the confirmation of Josh’s love for him, his face breaking into an ear splitting smile as he lunged forward to capture the older boy in a hug. After a few moments of them enjoying each other’s embrace Tyler finally pulled back to sit on his knees and run a hand through Josh’s now ashy blonde hair, his heart skipping a beat at how attractive he looked with the new colour.

“It looks amazing. You look amazing” the red eyed boy spoke, pressing a heated kiss to Josh’s plump lips to further prove his statement. The angel hummed in response, clearly enjoying the attention he was receiving from the boy he loved so much.

As they finally pulled away Josh couldn't help but blush as he felt Tyler’s gaze turn to one full of hunger, his hooded red gaze eyeing Josh up like he was the best thing he'd ever laid his eyes on.

“Wanna fuck you so bad” Tyler whispered as he leaned in to graze his teeth over the sensitive spot below Josh’s earlobe, the combination of his boyfriend’s words and gesture causing him to moan out loud. At this Tyler began trailing kisses and gentle bites down the pale expanse of skin before him, his mind already clouded with lust at the sight of the angel who almost appeared god like with his new hair.

“Wanna taste you” the demon groaned into Josh’s skin as he continued his work down the older boy’s collarbone, his bites becoming harder when he realized the added pressure caused Josh to moan even louder.

“B-Bedroom” the blonde haired boy managed to gasp out, his hands finding purchase in brunette locks to steady himself.

In one swift movement Tyler had pulled Josh into his arms and was making his way across the hallway, his dick now noticeably hard against his thigh as he let his gaze wander over the angel in his arms.

“You're so beautiful” the red eyed demon whispered, his words making Josh noticeably blush as they made their way to the large bed that had most definitely been broken in by now due to their many romps since the first night.

The younger boy slowly placed the angel on the bed before motioning for him to lay back so that he could hover over top of him and continue trailing kisses and small nips down Josh’s chest.

“So so so gorgeous” Tyler murmured into his boyfriend’s pale skin, his trail of marks now coming to a stop as he took notice of the black fabric of the older boy’s underwear peaking out from his waistband. He teasingly nipped at the sensitive skin between the valley of the blonde haired boy’s v line, using just the smallest edge of his sharpened incisors to draw blood, the act making Josh whimper from pain mixed with pleasure.

“ _M-More_ ” the angel finally managed to get out, his hands in his boyfriend’s hair as he desperately tried to create friction against his crotch by grinding his hips up into Tyler’s hovering body.

The demon chuckled at the way his actions had made the older boy so desperate for any kind of friction he could get, “Someone’s impatient. May I?” He mused, using a long black finger to hook under Josh’s pyjama pants in questioning.

“Yes. _Please_.” The angel practically cried out, his whines of anticipation suddenly cut off by his boyfriend pulling off the flannel pants in one swift move, leaving him lying before the younger boy in nothing but his snug fitting boxers, the tight fabric straining against his now painfully hard cock.

Tyler groaned at the sight before him, his boyfriend lying on his back, legs spread slightly, the outline of his dick through the impossibly tight underwear, a patch of pre come already formed where the tip was resting. He wished he could capture this moment in a picture and keep it forever, but assuming things went well when they confront, well, whoever they need to confront, he'll have the real thing for the rest of eternity, and that’s all he could ever want.

“Tyler, please just touch me” Josh suddenly whined, effectively breaking the younger boy from his trance as he bucked his hips upward to drive his point of how desperate he now was across.

At this the demon was quickly moving to hover over his boyfriend’s crotch, allowing his hot breath to fan over the other’s member to tease him just a bit before he licked the head of Josh’s cloth covered cock suddenly, pulling a low groan from the boy.

“ _Fuck_ ” the angel moaned out loud, Tyler continuing to lick stripes up and down the still covered straining cock of his boyfriend.

After a few more teasing movements against Josh’s dick to purposefully make him crave more, paying special attention to softly lick at the small beads of blood littered across his lower waist from where the brunette’s teeth had made contact, Tyler was now impossibly hard and ready to move things forward.

“Can you sit up on your knees and face away from me?” Tyler whispered seductively as he pulled back from his boyfriend’s crotch, realizing his pupils were probably glowing like crazy now but it was obvious that it didn't bother Josh, if anything just turned him on even more.

Josh nodded quickly in response, pulling himself up to sit on his knees before quickly turning around so his back was facing the younger boy’s hungry gaze, his feet coming to rest beneath him, his legs spread slightly. He also made sure to take extra care to purposely push his ass out, knowing damn well the already tight boxers would practically become see through when he did this.

The blonde haired boy could tell his antics worked when Tyler groaned out and whispered “fuck” as his gaze came upon his boyfriend’s ass, a pair of gentle hands suddenly appearing on each side of the older boy’s rear end, the heat from their skin almost hot enough to burn both boys when it made contact.

Tyler caused the bed to dip slightly as he came to kneel behind Josh, learning in to press his mouth to the boy’s ear, whispering seductively “I want to taste you. Can I?”

Josh blinked in confusion at the question, understanding suddenly washing over him as he realized Tyler wanted to eat him out. He didn't realize he had spoken his thoughts aloud until Tyler softly spoke “Only if you want to, Joshie”, the older boy feeling lust take over his already clouded mind at the question.

“Y-Yes” he quietly responded, his small voice suddenly being overrun by a loud moan of surprise as Tyler wrapped his arms around Josh’s waist to palm him through his boxers. His moans shot up an octave when the younger boy suddenly bucked his hips up into the angel’s ass, both boys moaning loud enough to surely alert the entire castle as to what they were currently doing.

The red eyed boy unwrapped his arms suddenly from Josh’s waist, who whined at the loss of contact before he realized Tyler was slowly pulling his boxers down to sit halfway down his pale thighs. The fabric was replaced by two soft hands that began gently massaging the area below his back, the touch causing him to replace his whines with a groan of anticipation.

“Fuck, you're so beautiful Joshua” the demon moaned out as he came to rest on his knees on the floor beside the bed so that he was now eye level with the most intimate parts of his boyfriend. Josh just moaned quietly in response, clearly getting lost in the feeling of Tyler massaging his soft skin.

Josh suddenly cried out as he felt the presence of Tyler licking a small stripe across his hole, the sensitivity of the area mixed with the feeling of his boyfriend’s tongue causing him to almost see stars.

“Fuck, Ty” he gasped out, trying his best to push his hips back into his boyfriend’s warm mouth, which caused the younger boy to begin lazily swirling his tongue across Josh’s entrance before suddenly pulling away, causing Josh to practically cry from the loss of contact.

“What are you do-“ Josh was cut off by Tyler’s low, gravelly voice “Let me lie down, you'll see”, the angel quickly complying and moving over so the demon could lie on his back beside him.

“C’mere” Tyler whispered once he was properly situated on his back, motioning for Josh to straddle his chest.

The blonde haired boy blushed as he moved to sit on his boyfriend’s chest, his leaking cock now practically in Tyler’s face. He didn't seem to mind as he gazed up at Josh through hooded eyes, his own arousal painfully hard now.

When the angel didn't move from the spot Tyler huffed, “Sit on my face, Josh”, the request making Josh blush wildly but nonetheless he complied and slowly began shifting his body forward until he was hovering on his knees over the younger boy’s face.

“Like thi- _Oh fuck_ ” Josh suddenly moaned out as Tyler cut him off by swiftly pulling him down by the hips and beginning to swirl his tongue around his boyfriend’s entrance once again.

The younger boy teasingly dipped his tongue inside of Josh, pulling a cry of pleasure from the angel above him as he gripped his hips and pulled him down as far as he could to provide easier access to the tight ring of muscle.

At this point Josh was practically riding the younger boy’s face, his hips rocking back and forth, gently enough as to not smother his boyfriend because that wouldn't exactly benefit either of them, but hard enough to still create a much needed friction for the angel. He was practically crying out with each movement of his boyfriend's tongue on his sensitive entrance, the mass amounts of pleasure causing him to see stars in the corners of his vision, completely taking away from the fact his knees were beginning to buckle from the odd position.

“Fuck, Tyler. I-I can't hold myself up any more” he gasped out, his muscles starting to spasm from over exertion.

At this Tyler suddenly tightened his grip, using his sheer strength to completely now hold up Josh so that the pressure was now off of his knees.

“Better, baby boy?” He questioned the boy falling apart above him, quickly going back to swirling his tongue around once he had finished speaking without waiting for a response.

“Y-Yes” the blonde haired boy moaned out as his boyfriend teasingly dipped his tongue past the ring of muscle, the sudden feeling causing him to gasp out in pleasure, and when Tyler kept his tongue inside of him, working the course pink flesh back and forth inside of Josh, the older boy cried out a series of “fuck”s and Tyler’s name.

“Tyler, I-I’m gonna cum” Josh whined, his breaths becoming laboured as he felt himself nearing his climax, his cock bouncing up and down painfully with each roll of his hips. At this the demon began quickening the pace of his tongue, stifling a grin as best he could when his boyfriend cried out as he dipped his tongue as deep as he could inside of his walls. He kept this up for a few moments until Josh was suddenly crying out in pleasure, thick ropes of come landing across the pillows in front of them as he rode out his orgasm, the brunette not letting up on his actions as the angel allowed bliss to cloud his brain followed by a stream of curses.  
  
Once Tyler had given the older boy a few moments to let the pleasure consume him he slowly pulled away from his entrance, using his strong grip to help move the blonde off of his face and down to straddle his waist once again.

Josh practically collapsed forward on to his boyfriend's chest once the demon had helped him move, exhaustion slowly overcoming his muscles as he melted into Tyler’s soft skin.

“You good, baby boy?” The red eyed boy whispered as he absentmindedly stroked long fingers through freshly dyed blonde hair, his spare arm coming to wrap around Josh’s waist and hold him in place.

“Mm, never been better” he responded in a small voice, his throat still hoarse from all the noises his red eyed boyfriend had him making earlier as he moved his head so that his chin was resting on the younger boy’s chest, allowing him to smile up at the boy with his mocha brown eyes.

“Wanna take a nap and then I'll give you a tour of the castle after?” Tyler responded happily, a grin breaking out on his face as he gazed down at the smiling boy on his chest.

“That sounds amazing” the angel giggled, his laugh making the younger boy’s heart soar.

Realization hit Josh and he suddenly sat up, becoming aware of the fact his boyfriend had never actually gotten off, all of his attention going towards his own climax, “What about you?” He grinned mischievously, motioning towards the obvious strain in the demon’s jeans.

“I was too focused on how hot you looked when you came without even touching yourself to think about it” he shrugged, an equally devious grin spreading across his lips at the thought.

Josh narrowed his eyes in mock irritation which caused his boyfriend to laugh at his failed attempt to look angry, instead telling him how cute he looked when he was mad. To this he said nothing, just smirked before moving backwards to kneel between the younger boy’s thighs so he could begin to pull on the obnoxiously tight jeans which just so happened to be the only thing keeping him from currently blowing Tyler. While the white sweatshirt he had been wearing previously had been lost somewhere between the bathroom and the bedroom the damned black fabric was still there, unfortunately.

“Little help?” The angel grunted as he effectively gave up on trying to get the ridiculous pants off, leaning back to look at his boyfriend with an annoyed whine.

Tyler bit back a laugh as he easily slid his skinny jeans off, much to the blonde haired boy’s dismay, leaving him in nothing but his maroon boxers that snugly outlined his aching cock.  
“I swear to god your dick gets bigger every time we have sex, and you'd think my memory would be better since we do it often” Josh mumbled, his hand coming to teasingly stroke his boyfriend through the soft material.

“I don't see you complaining” the demon joked back, his eyes rolling back into his head as Josh suddenly yanked down his underwear and took his length in to his warm mouth in one swift move, bring a hand up to grasp on to the remaining that he couldn't fit between his lips.

“ _Fuuucckk_ ” Tyler groaned out as Josh began slowly bobbing up and down on the younger boy’s cock, swirling his tongue around the tip every time he pulled upward, making the boy moan even louder if that was possible.

Josh continued his motions for a few minutes until the red eyed boy eventually favoured to fuck his boyfriend’s mouth instead, causing tears to form in the corner of the angel’s eyes every time Tyler’s cock would hit the back of his throat with each thrust of his lower body.

“Look at me” the brunette growled in a raspy voice, his boyfriend quickly moving his gaze upward to the other’s with hooded brown eyes.

The angel began to hollow out his cheeks as he looked into Tyler’s eyes, an obnoxious sucking sound now filling the large room as the boy above him groaned in pleasure.

“Fuck, you're so beautiful when you look like this, baby boy” the younger grunted, winding a hand through the blonde locks before him so that he had a better angle to roll his hips forward into now, Josh clearly trying his best not to gag as Tyler bucked up each time, instead focusing on relaxing the muscles spasming in his mouth.

“I’m gonna cum-ah-soon” the demon managed to get out, his movements becoming erratic and laboured now with each roll of his hips. At this Josh began to run his pale hands over the expanse of his boyfriend’s caramel thighs, rubbing small patterns and touching everywhere except his dick, the sensation of Tyler’s sensitive skin being massaged by the angel’s soft hands causing him to feel his orgasm beginning to bloom.

With a few final shaky thrusts the brunette was crying out Josh’s name as he came hard down the older boy’s throat, the angel’s moans vibrating throughout his dick as his orgasm washed over him. Tyler looked down at him through hooded eyes clouded with lust, the sight of his boyfriend swallowing every last drop causing his now oversensitive dick to twitch.

Josh pulled off after a few moments, letting the red eyed boy’s softening manhood fall from his mouth before looking up to his boyfriend with loving eyes. Before he could register what was happening a pair of strong tanned arms were pulling him up on to Tyler’s lap so that he was now straddling the brunette boy, their foreheads coming to gently rest together.

“I love you, so so much, Josh” the red eyed boy whispered as he pushed their lips together in a passionate kiss, the smaller boy softly moaning in to his boyfriend’s mouth, the statement making his heart flutter like it always does when Tyler professes his love for him.

As they pulled away from the kiss a few moments later Josh couldn't help but grin sheepishly as he surveyed the room around them. Clothes and blankets were strewn everywhere, the sheets beneath them looking less than desirable now, all of it reminding him of the literal sins they had just committed. Not that it could really affect them here anyways he thought to himself, his silence causing Tyler to raise an eyebrow in questioning towards him.

“I was just thinking how if we were still, y’know, alive, that we totally just committed some intense sins” he supplied, an amused look appearing on the younger boy’s face at this statement.

“It’s a good thing we're already in hell then, isn't it?” The red eyed boy chuckled, the thought of how ironic their situation was. At least he knew he wasn't here because of his sexuality, which Jenna had assured him of a hundred times over when he first arrived.

“Mhmm” the blonde replied as he smiled sheepishly at Tyler before moving to rest his head on his boyfriend’s chest and wrap his pale arms around his waist, basking in the warmth that radiated from him due to the fact he was still naked and it wasn't exactly warm in the castle, if anything it was close to freezing actually.

“Cold?” The demon mused as he looked at the boy in his arms adoringly.

“A bit. ‘S not exactly warm in here” Josh mumbled in response, tightening his gaze on Tyler to try and create more warmth between the two.

“Well either it’s cold as fuck or we go outside and our skin practically melts off. Take your pick, Joshua” he huffed back, breaking out in to laughter as his boyfriend made his best attempt at peeking up at him with an unimpressed glare, pinching the younger boy’s side when he continued laughing, which effectively shut him up.

“You're a brat, you know that?” Tyler muttered as he rubbed at his side before adding “Let's get dressed so we can go wander around. I don't think Jenna would be too amused if she found us walking around naked.”

“Touché” Josh giggled as the younger boy stood up with the blonde still in his arms and made his way over to the floor length mirror in a few long strides, gently setting the reluctant angel down on the cool marble floor beside him.

Tyler made quick work of brushing on his usual all black outfit consisting of skinny jeans, vans, an oversized shirt, his sheer cape and of course the signature crown made of barbed wire and wilting roses, which he had discovered he could make disappear for small periods of time, however it would always appear after a while if he didn't do it himself. The taller boy was so busy trying to get the translucent material hanging from his shoulders to sit right that he hadn't even noticed Josh had already changed, practically choking on his own spit when he turned and saw what his pale boyfriend was wearing.

A pair of perfectly fitted grey sweatpants hung low on his hips with a pair of black underwear with that same fucking label that drove Tyler crazy accentuating his deep v line. The best part was his white t shirt, which you couldn't even really consider a shirt anymore as it was completely cut off halfway down the waist, leaving the blonde haired boy’s stomach almost fully exposed.

“ _Holy fuck_ , are you trying to make me want to fuck you again?” The red eyed boy managed to finally choke out, his roaming eyes coming to eventually look into a pair of mocha brown ones.

“Maybe” Josh smirked knowingly, biting his lip as he quickly added “Do you actually like it?”, his voice filled with nervousness.

“Let me put it this way, baby boy. When we’re done looking around I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to see straight” the demon growled as he backed his boyfriend into the wall, purposefully wedging his leg between Josh’s so that his knee was rubbing up against the older boy’s crotch, eliciting a small whine from him when Tyler pressed a kiss to his lips before quickly pulling away.

Josh huffed as Tyler made his way out of the room, leaving him to stand there semi hard and frustrated. He quickly pushed the feeling of pleasure away that had began to appear in the pit of his stomach and made his way out the door to catch up with the red eyed boy.

“You're a tease” the angel huffed when he finally caught up with his boyfriend a few feet down the hallway, linking their hands together regardless of how annoyed he was.

“And you aren't?” Tyler shot back, smirking as that effectively shut up the blonde haired boy who grumbled in defeat, their foot steps echoing loudly though the empty hall as they made their way to the stairs hand in hand.

“You better give me a good ring by the way” The brunette teased as they started down the almost never ending sets of stairs, not being able to help the smile that spread across his face at the thought of Josh proposing one day.

“Hmm, we’ll see. How does a ring pop sound?” Josh grinned in response, stifling back a laugh at the expression of mock horror that appeared on his boyfriend’s face at the joke.

“Don't you dare, Joshua” the younger boy supplied in an offended tone, which caused both boys to break out into laughter suddenly at how ridiculous the blonde would look proposing with an actual candy ring. Their laughter was cut short as they found themselves at the bottom of the stairs.

Neither of them were expecting to be met by a nervous looking Jenna when they arrived into the grand hall for the first time since Josh had gotten here, and they most certainly didn't expect to also see a girl with auburn hair dressed in all white standing next to her, looking just as unsure as the other woman was nervous.

After a few moments of confused looks exchanged by the three residents of the castle, Jenna finally spoke, “Tyler, Josh. Meet Debby, the head angel.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continue to valIdAtE mE pLeaSe


	12. Good News and Bad Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I just started school so updates will be slower but hopefully longer. I don't have much to say because I wanted to get this uploaded before I head to bed but to briefly explain the continuous italic that's between a " - " at the beginning and end is from Josh's pov in his nightmare. That's about it, enjoy! I'll try and be updating as soon as possible in between chapters, so don't fear if I don't update for awhile I'm just juggling a lot of things!

“Why are you here?” Tyler spoke, tightening the grip on his boyfriend’s hand in an attempt to calm him down, using the pad of his thumb to rub small circles into the older boy’s hand. The demon didn't even need to look over to be able to tell Josh was clearly panicking, the presence of his now clammy palm against the red eyed boy’s own an indicator if anything.

“W-What?” Josh finally managed to stutter out, his heart beginning to beat so fast it felt like it could burst out of his chest at any moment now. He knew that his time here wouldn't last, and that eventually sooner or later he would have to go back to where he came from. The angel just wished it hadn't been so soon, the thought of having to leave Tyler too much to bear and causing tears to begin to form in the corners of his eyes.

Clearly he had spoken out loud because suddenly Debby’s face had turned to an expression of sympathy as she slowly stepped forward from the middle of the large foyer, her hand extending out to softly rest on the blonde haired boy’s shoulder reassuringly.

“Josh, I’m not here to bring you back. That’s actually the opposite reason of why I'm here, _really_ ” she spoke gently, her eyes full of honesty, and suddenly the muscular boy wasn't so scared anymore. He even managed to calm down enough to blink back any oncoming tears and loosen his grip enough so that he no longer had the red eyed boy’s hand in a choke hold, instead letting their fingers link through one another other gently. Just his boyfriend’s touch could calm him down, which said a lot about how far they had come in the past few days.

“Then why are you here?” He responded quietly, still as confused as ever, and by the look on Tyler’s face he was clearly just as puzzled. Even Jenna looked like she had absolutely no idea what was going on, which despite the other angel’s reassurances, made him begin to feel nervous again at the thought of why Debby had come if she wasn't here to retrieve him.

“Well, it's actually kind of a long story. Is there somewhere we could talk, uh, _privately_ “ the red head spoke, motioning to the occasional demon wandering in and out of the grand room.

Josh couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable she looked and how she wouldn't meet Tyler or Jenna’s eyes. He'd be lying if he said it didn't make him angry that she was being so quick to judge, but for all he knew Debby knew just as much about the world of the damned as they did about heaven. Clearly there was a huge lack of communication between the two places, and rightfully so, but it seemed silly that they wouldn't educate each other better on the differences so that everyone wasn't living in what seemed to be unnecessary fear of one another.

The older boy was broken from his thoughts as Tyler spoke, “We can go to the library, that's probably the most secluded place” he finished with a shrug, his red eyes unamused at the way the female angel avoided his gaze.

“Sure, that sounds good” she replied happily as she smiled on at Josh, still managing to avoid anyone else’s eyes but his.

“I’m going to stay behind Tyler, I have work to do. I’ll catch up with you guys later” Jenna spoke, making sure to smile extra wide towards Debby to show off her sharp white teeth, which the red eyed demon just snorted at in amusement before his expression turned back to one filled with anger.

“Let’s go” Tyler snapped impatiently, quickly pulling his hand from the other boy’s to turn on his heel and start up the stairs, leaving the two angel’s to begin trailing behind him.

Josh ignored the pang of hurt at how his boyfriend had lashed out, but he understood Tyler was probably losing his patience with the way Debby was tiptoeing around him like some rabid animal waiting to snap, he would probably feel just as angry if he was in that position too.

The angel pushed away his thoughts to instead focus on the burning pain sprouting in his calves at the amount of stairs they had climbed up so far, realization hitting him that he'd almost always had Tyler to carry him whenever they went this far in the castle. He had become so used to his boyfriend taking pity on him that he felt like he would probably die of exhaustion before they even made it to the library.

“How much longer is it?” The blonde angel huffed out finally as he surveyed the passing walls beside him, not even realizing that Tyler had abruptly stopped, and suddenly he was walking straight into his boyfriend’s tall figure.

Josh let out a startled grunt as their bodies collided, the younger boy not even moving an inch at the sudden weight pushing against him. Instead he brought his hands up quickly to steady the smaller boy, gripping on tightly to his wrists as he regained his balance.

“Sorry” the blonde mumbled weakly, suddenly finding his bare feet rather interesting as he refrained from looking the other boy in the eyes.

“It's fine, Josh” Tyler replied softly, using his index finger and thumb to tilt the angel’s chin up so that he was looking him in the eyes, a reassuring smile on his lips as he gazed down at the older boy.

“Hey guys, remember me?” Debby spoke jokingly, waving her hand for effect to get the two boy’s attention.

Tyler shot her a glare that wasn't completely menacing but still enough to cause the girl to blush and look away awkwardly as he pulled away from Josh, who he smiled at once again before turning back around and continuing down the hall, leaving the two angel’s behind once again.

“Is he always like this?” Debby muttered as she turned back to Josh, a look of confusion and what appeared to be a hint of bitterness sprawled across her face as she spoke of the demon walking ahead of them.

“No. Only when people treat him like he's some monster scoping out his next victim.” Josh replied sharply, his tone dripping with venom as he kept his eyes trained forward rather than on the girl beside him before adding “Tyler’s actually the sweetest person I knew when we were alive and still now when we aren't. You should've given him a chance before making assumptions based on his appearance. He didn't choose this. None of us did.”

“Sorry. I guess there's just a lot of misunderstanding between our two worlds.” Debby responded sheepishly, her voice genuinely sympathetic at the realization of how unfair she had been.

“Don't apologize to me, apologize to Tyler. And I’m sure we’ll have lots of time in the library to discuss everything, but before we do you need to make things right with him.” Josh stated before quickening his pace to catch up with his boyfriend and link their hands together.

The red eyed boy’s mood instantly brightened when he felt his boyfriend’s presence beside him and then a calloused hand linking through his own stained black one. They stayed like this the rest of the walk to the library, hand in hand, a comfortable silence over them, the only sound being their footsteps which included the sharp clicking of Debby’s heels from behind them.

Eventually the large double doors came in to view causing the three to come to a halt in front of them, the red headed angel still looking as nervous as ever now that she was about to enter somewhere unknown. Tyler couldn't blame her, but he couldn't help still being bitter about the way she was tiptoeing around him. Instead of stewing in his anger he focused on the blonde boy beside him, who still looked hot as fuck and if Debby wasn't here, well, both boys knew what they would be doing instead. It wasn't very hard to decide on what their favourite past time was here. After all, if things went well they quite literally had all the time in the world to keep doing it too.

“C’mon” Josh stated, breaking the younger boy from his trance and causing Debby who was standing beside them awkwardly to look extremely relieved as they finally made their way in through the heavy marble doors.

“Wow. This place is…beautiful” the red headed angel gasped out as they came to stand in the middle of the extravagant room. Josh could only imagine that his expression looked similar to the other angel’s when he saw the library for the first time too, mouth open in a small “o” shape and a look of amazement on his face, just like what Debby looked like right now.

“It is, isn't it?” Tyler mused quietly, the trio now standing there in silence as they all surveyed the room together before the red eyed demon eventually added “Let's sit down, I'd really like to get whatever you have to tell us over and done with. No offence.”, his tone unreadable, even for Josh, which was uncommon.

“Alright” Debby nodded in agreement, following the boys lead and taking a seat on one of the two plush couches in a corner of the room so that she was sitting across from them, evening out any wrinkles on her white cocktail dress before looking back up to the blonde and brunette in front of her.

“So..” Josh started, hinting at the red head across from him to initiate an apology to his boyfriend before anything else.

“Right!” Debby spoke as if she had just remembered their conversation before continuing, “First off, I’m sorry Tyler. I shouldn't be treating you like some monster when I haven't even bothered to get to know you. That was rude of me and I sincerely apologize. I hope we can move on. I knew what you were like before whenever I would watch over you two, I was just intimidated by what you would be like down here” she finished, a red tinge creeping up her cheeks as she smiled sheepishly at the demon, actually looking him in the eyes for the first time since she had gotten here.

“Apology accepted. Now let's talk about why you're here” the red eyed boy replied, Josh practically breathing out a sigh of relief at the uncomfortable tension that had now seemingly lifted since the red head’s apology a few moments ago.

“Well, I'm actually here to check up on Josh and see how he's settling in. I'm certainly not here to take you back.” She smiled in response, a look of confusion spreading across both boy’s faces at this statement.

“What? What do you mean settling in? You sent me here on purpose?” Josh fired questions off one after the other, the other angel looking startled at the fact the blonde wasn't already aware of this.

“Of course you're here on purpose. Why else would I have sent you?” The petite girl replied in shock, all three of them now more confused than ever.

“ _What the fuck?_ You let me fall to what could have been my death on purpose? What's wrong with you?” Josh spat, his mood suddenly taking a turn at the thought of how this girl had practically sent him to his death, and without his memory at that, “What if Tyler hadn't found me? You would've just left me to fucking die?” He finished, not even realizing that he had practically sobbed out the last part or that he was now crying uncontrollably. A strong pair of arms wrapped around him and he was suddenly being pulled in to cry against his boyfriend’s chest, the brunette whispering reassurances into his ear as he let his emotions overwhelm him.

“Josh. Please, listen to me. I didn't know your memory hadn't come back yet, it was supposed to within a short time of being here. I guess it didn't though. And you can't die, you can get hurt but you can't actually die again. I wouldn't have sent you if there was any other way, or if I thought the fall would kill you.” Debby supplied before moving across the space between the two couches to crouch down in front of Josh and rest a gentle hand on his knee.

At this the blonde haired boy sniffled and wiped his eyes with the backs of his hands, looking down at the girl with puffy red eyes before responding quietly with an “oh” of understanding.

“Then why did you send him here?” Tyler questioned the red head curiously, the boy now practically itching to know why his boyfriend was sent here, “Not that I'm complaining” he quickly added, glancing down briefly to meet the older boy’s gaze affectionately.

“I sent him here so you two could be together again” Debby replied softly before moving to sit back on the couch now that Josh had stopped crying. She sighed before starting once again, “You two died together. For some reason when you both died Tyler’s immortal self was sent down here. I don't even know why, and I'm the head angel. Things just work that way around here. You didn't actually do anything to be punished for, Tyler. They just needed a new ruler and for some reason fate chose you. Of course it took me a few weeks to piece this all together.”

“That makes sense. But what about Josh?” Tyler responded thoughtfully, relief washing over him with the knowledge that he wasn't being punished. He would still have to ask Debby about the voices after however, seeing as that still seemed like a punishment to him. Not that he had heard them since his boyfriend’s arrival, but he still wanted to know.

“As for you” the angel spoke, motioning to an emotionally distressed Josh, “You went to heaven because that's where you were deemed to go. Tyler would have been too, if he hadn't been needed here instead. You clearly don't remember, but for the three weeks you were with me, you were absolutely miserable. You hardly moved from your bed, and nine times out of ten when I would come to your room you were crying and wouldn't talk to me. It was awful. I hated seeing you like that, so I took a chance and did what I had to. I made you fall so that you would be with Tyler again, and hopefully be happy.” She finished, her face with filled with what appeared to be regret at having to risk hurting Josh to make him happy once again.

“So you won't make me come back with you?” The blonde boy sniffled, Tyler’s warm body pressed against his side helping to calm him.

“Of course not. I don't think I need to even bother asking if you're happy here, it's obvious on both of your faces” she smiled, and for the first time since she had gotten here Tyler smiled back.

-

Jenna had eventually the joined the trio in the library, the four of them sitting around and talking like they were old friends. Debby was quite the interesting person, and she quickly grew on all of them, especially once she had realized their was no reason to be intimidated by Jenna or Tyler. The red head’s quirky personality was fully showing through now as she made a joke about how Josh looked much better in a crop top than she does, in turn causing the blonde boy to blush wildly and try to hide his face in his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“You're cute when you get all flustered” Tyler mused into the older boy’s ear, flashing a glance at the two girls across from them who were now talking about something rather animatedly before turning back to quickly nibble on Josh’s ear.

“T-Ty, stop it. Not here” the smaller boy murmured, turning his head to look up at the demon with his best annoyed face, which as usual just caused the brunette to laugh at his failed attempt loudly.

Both girls turned back to them at this, suspicion written across their faces at the giggles and whispers coming from the opposite couch, “You two are unbearable” Jenna muttered, her eyes glimmering with amusement.

“Are they always like this?” Debby responded, her gaze moving back and forth between Jenna and the two boys, an eyebrow raised in questioning.

“Don't even get me started” the blonde demon groaned, and with that the girls turned their attention back to each other, this time so that Jenna could tell the female angel things that both Tyler and Josh decided they didn't want to stick around for.

“C’mon, let's go explore and get out of here” Tyler murmured to the boy beside him before quickly linking their hands and pulling the blonde up with him to make a bee line for the door. Josh struggled to keep up with his boyfriend’s pace and practically stumbled once or twice before they had found their way to the door they had arrived through a few hours ago.

The brunette pulled the heavy slab of rock open and motioned for Josh to go first, following behind him but not before he heard a familiar voice shout something along the lines of “See you later, use protection!”, which both boys groaned at before they kept moving.

Josh was pretty used to the winding hallways now, and he almost found the way to the grand entrance room on his own, minus a few wrong turns that the red eyed boy helped him reroute. Eventually they arrived back to where they had originally started the day, but this time there was no mysterious red head standing in the middle of the room. In fact, there weren't any demons milling around as usual, they were the only two here. The angel took this opportunity to explore the foyer, never letting go of his boyfriend’s hand because even if he was starting to figure out his way around the castle, he was still traumatized from his first day here. He physically shivered as he thought back to the terror he felt running through his veins when Mark had practically gotten ahold of him, and what he would have done if he succeeded.

Tyler must've noticed him trembling as he looked on to the exact spot where the incident had occurred, because before he knew what was happening he was being pulled in to the brunette’s chest, a pair of strong arms holding him tightly as he wrapped his own around a toned waist.

“You don't have to be scared. I know you aren't doing it on purpose, but believe me when I say I would never let anything happen to you, baby boy. Ever.” The red eyed boy spoke softly as he used one hand to cradle a head of blonde hair, leaning down to press a reassuring kiss to the older boy’s forehead.

“I just can't help it. All I can think of sometimes is his claws reaching out to grab me” Josh responded quietly, wincing at the thought of how terrified he was in that moment.

“I know, I know. I'm here though, and I always will be” Tyler soothed in response, gently running his hands through the soft hair at the back of his boyfriend’s head.

The demon spotted something out of the corner of his eye and suddenly he knew just what to do, knowing it would likely cheer up the boy in his arms.

“Wanna sit on my throne?” He questioned Josh, trying his best not to laugh when the blonde haired boy’s head shot up immediately, his gaze searching the surrounding area before landing on the large throne situated in the middle of the room.

“Yes!” Josh practically bounced up and down excitedly as the demon untangled himself from the other boy and took his hand once again to lead him over to the velvet adorned chair, which sat between two large staircases that almost resembled something from a ship, which the angel couldn't quite put his finger on the name of. Nonetheless the throne was breathtaking. It appeared to be made of some sort of dark material, the only colour coming from the red velvet cushioning that looked extremely soft.

“Go ahead” Tyler smiled as he nodded his head in the direction of the chair.

“I don't know, it feels wrong. It's yours after all” Josh muttered, a blush creeping up his face as he chewed on his lip and looked to the red eyed boy.  
Not wanting to pointlessly argue over whether or not Josh thought he deserved to sit in the chair, Tyler made his way to sit down on the soft velvet and leaned back, looking to his boyfriend expectantly as he motioned towards his lap.

“If you won't sit on it by yourself just sit on my lap” the demon huffed out as the older boy made no effort to move. Instead he felt himself staring at the brunette adoringly, the way he looked sitting with his arms draped over the arm rests and his legs firmly planted in front of him and spread nonchalantly causing his heart to feel like it would beat right out of his chest.

“Josh?” Tyler’s soothing voice broke him out of his trance, causing him to tear his gaze away sheepishly. The angel quickly made his way over to his boyfriend and gingerly placed himself on one of the younger boy’s thighs, awkwardly scooting around until he was comfortably situated in the nook between Tyler's body and the corner of the throne. He let his legs hang down between the demon’s lanky ones, his feet not even touching the ground even if he stretched his foot as far as he could, without actually moving of course.

“Comfortable?” The red eyed boy questioned him, an amused expression on his sharp features as he wrapped a strong arm around the boy with mocha eye’s waist.

“I am, thanks for asking” Josh giggled as he rested his head on the firm chest behind him. He allowed his eyes to flutter shut contentedly but before he knew it was happening he had drifted off to sleep, his soft snores the only thing alerting Tyler to the fact he was now left to sit there quietly and admire the boy in his arms as he dozed on.

-

_Josh’s legs were burning as he ran, his will to give in to fatigue completely pushed aside as fear overtook his body. He was running through a barren red landscape, nothing for miles but rolling dunes of tinted sand. The thing, monster, whatever it was, kept getting closer and closer. The angel could practically feel the vibrations of its movements as it chased after him, and he swore he could feel it's hot breath on his neck._

_Suddenly he felt himself trip and he was falling until he hit the ground, hard. His whole body was screaming in pain from running for who knows how long, and he could barely push himself up with his arms to try and claw forward at the ground in front of him in an attempt to keep moving. A heavy weight on his back caused him to cry out as he was forced back to the ground, his body giving in and causing his limbs to sag defeatedly at his sides._

_“Lover boy isn't here to protect you anymore” a chillingly familiar voice growled, and the last thing he saw before his own screams awoke him was a hand with sharp claws coming towards his helpless body._

-

“Josh? Josh! It's just a nightmare, I'm right here” Tyler cried out once he had recovered from being startled, the sudden screams emitting from the boy in his arms quickly helping him to realize what was going on.

“P-Please Tyler, don't let him get me” Josh sobbed out, curling up against his boyfriend’s body as a pair of familiar strong arms wrapped around him.

“It’s not real, baby boy. It’s not real. I won't let anyone hurt you” the red eyed boy soothed as he rubbed reassuring circles into the distressed blonde’s back, holding him as tightly as he possibly could while still keeping up the motion.

The angel’s breathing eventually slowed along with his heartbeat, his boyfriend’s calming aura helping to push away the last remnants of his terrifying dream. He sniffled and wiped at his eyes, the action almost becoming a habit today.

Tyler looked down worriedly at the angel before softly speaking “Are you okay?”, his tone laced with sympathy for the blonde boy.

“I think so, I'll be fine. What time is it?” He whispered back, his voice hoarse from oversensitivity.

“Around early evening, why?” Tyler responded, curious as to why Josh wanted to know the time now out of any other day.

“I'm kinda hungry” the blonde spoke, his stomach ironically growling just as he finished speaking, thankfully helping to take his mind off the terrifying dream he had just gone through. They had eaten here and there since he had arrived, but meals weren't necessarily a thing anyone here worried about, as hunger only came every so often.

The red eyed boy smiled at this, knowing exactly the perfect thing for them to eat as he gently moved Josh off of his lap so both boys could stand, “C’mon, I've got something in mind” Tyler spoke cheerily as he took Josh’s hands in his own, leading the angel to a set of stairs they hadn't been up before. He smirked to himself as he tried to imagine how excited Josh would be when the older boy discovered that he could make food appear at his own will in the kitchen, but more importantly that assuming it worked there would be the blonde boy’s favourite food waiting for them when they arrived.

Tyler didn't say anything when Josh leaned into his side as they began up the stairs, just wrapped an arm around his boyfreind's waist reassuringly, leaving just enough room so that they could still walk comfortably. The brunette made a mental note to hold the angel extra close tonight, just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know if you liked it aka validate me in the comments (((:


	13. Black Diamonds and Red Velvet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi this took forever, inspiration has only been coming in small chunks and add school on top of that and you get a long ass time in between updates. Idk if anyone still follows this story but I think things will be coming to an end soon, I'm sad and excited both at the same time. I'm already working on a new fic, so don't worry, you guys aren't getting rid of me yet. I estimate that within 2-3 chapters the story will come to an end, and then of course I'll do an epilogue chapter on top of that. My apologies for rambling, thanks for reading and I appreciate everyone's support!

After what felt like miles of stairs to the angel the two boys finally found themselves walking down a long hallway, this one much darker than the ones they usually frequented. The blonde boy couldn't help but feel himself shrink into Tyler’s side as they made their way down the hallway, the only sound coming from the echo of their foot steps.

“It's okay, baby boy. There's nothing to be afraid of” the red eyed boy whispered as he felt his boyfriend move closer, wrapping an arm around his waist nonetheless to comfort him.

“It's so dark” Josh mumbled, hating the fact he could barely see a few feet in front of him. He felt his foot make contact with an uneven chunk of rock flooring but it was too late to regain his balance and he was sent flying forward with a startled cry.

The older boy put his arms out to protect his face but his movements weren't quick enough, the hard floor making almost direct contact with his face. Jolts of pain shot through his body and directly to his face, his head beginning to throb already. He could hear Tyler calling out his name somewhere in the distance, but a loud ringing sound was drowning him out. The angel’s vision began to swim as he tried to push himself off of the ground, but his muscles were stiff and he just collapsed back onto the cold floor beneath him, not being able to hold up his weight. The last thing the blonde haired boy felt before he blacked out was a pair of strong hands gently pulling his limp body up, and then there was nothing.

-

Tyler’s heart was now beating fast enough that if he was alive he probably would've had a heart attack, his brain a scattered mess as he carefully pulled his boyfriend off of the floor to sit him up right against a nearby wall. It took all of his willpower not to scream when he realized Josh was unconscious and bleeding from his nose and forehead, not to mention a split lip as well. The younger boy waisted no time in yanking off his shirt to dab at the wounds on the angel’s face, but not before tilting Josh’s body just enough so that his head wouldn't roll forward, instead allowing it to tilt backwards slightly against the stone wall.

Panic was coursing through the demon’s veins as he continued doing his best to clean his boyfriend’s face up, with the older boy still showing no signs of consciousness. Tyler lifted a hand to softly cup Josh’s cheek, rubbing circles on his pale skin in an effort to wake him. Slowly but surely the blonde boy’s eyelids began to flutter, and eventually the demon was looking into a pair of warm mocha eyes filled with a mixture of confusion and pain.

“Josh! Holy shit, Josh” the red eyed boy cried out, not wasting a second before he was enveloping his boyfriend in a hug, paying careful attention to avoid any places that might be sore from the fall.

“Hey” the angel whispered in response, before his face suddenly contorted into a look of discomfort as if his brain had just remembered how much pain he was in. The older boy’s hand shot up to his face to hold his forehead, which was pounding so loud it was becoming unbearable.

“Are you okay? What hurts?” The demon questioned him worriedly at the look on the other boy’s face.

“It's my head ‘n my nose” the blonde whimpered out as he felt a fresh trickle of blood run from his nose, which felt like someone had taken a hammer to it. Tears begin to prick the corners of his eyes, the pain becoming too much to hold back his emotions. 

Tyler brought a hand up to gently wipe at the salty liquid now freely falling from the brown eyed boy’s face, the sight of Josh in so much pain causing his heart to ache. Ever so gently he brought his hand to cup the older boy’s jaw, his thumb coming to rest beside the angel’s mouth while his other fingers gripped at the skin below the other boy’s ear. Leaning in close enough so that he could now feel his boyfriend’s shaky breath on his face, the red eyed boy softly brought their foreheads together. The contrast of their two skin tones connected slowly, the demon making sure not to press against the bruises now forming on the blonde boy’s skin.

A pair of glassy mocha eyes slowly looked up into Tyler’s own as his tongue darted out to wet his lips before whispering “You’re okay, Josh. I'm here”. The brunette boy felt as if time slowed as he closed the space between him and the boy he loved, allowing his eyelids to flutter shut at the contact of their lips coming together. A stained black hand snaked behind the angel’s toned torso to support his back and pull him forward, deepening the display of affection. Nothing could ever replace the feeling of home Tyler felt whenever he kissed Josh, made love to him, or held him in his arms. The older boy’s soft lips and chin covered in fresh stubble would forever remain the red eyed boy’s favourite thing to feel against his skin.

As he pulled the blonde haired boy’s lower lip in between his teeth softly he began to taste metal, his thoughts now fluttering back to the fact his boyfriend was still hurt. One of the hardest things the caramel skinned boy ever has to do is break a kiss with Josh, but in times like this he would rather focus on getting the older boy better and continue their affection at a later time, than accidentally hurt the boy in his arms.

Josh whimpered at the loss of warmth when his boyfriend slowly pulled back, but his dissatisfaction was quickly replaced with the same feeling of warmth once again when Tyler scooped him into his golden arms. His body relaxed into the other boy’s grip, his legs gently rocking back and forth as they dangled over the side of the demon’s arm. He brought his hands up to find purchase on the soft black fabric of the younger boy’s shirt, the soothing aroma of vanilla that seemed to follow his boyfriend everywhere filling his nostrils as he did so. Josh still felt light headed from his fall, and it was hard to not blurt out every thought that came to his foggy mind. However, the one thought of how loved and taken care of he felt right now stayed present, and suddenly he was speaking without realizing his lips were even moving.

“Ty?” He spoke softly, tilting his head up to look at his boyfriend with adoring eyes.

The brunette boy smiled softly as he looked down at the boy in his arms, “What is it, baby boy?” He replied, his gaze gentle and his voice sounding like what Josh imagined daisies would sound like if they could talk. Gentle and pure, plain yet captivating all at once.

“I wanna marry you” the angel slurred out, finding it harder to keep his brain focused on one thing now, his thoughts now completely flooded with Tyler. Tyler. Tyler. Nothing besides Tyler.

“I know. Soon, okay?” The red eyed boy whispered back as he continued making his way back to their room, the blonde haired boy’s face lighting up at his response.

“Pinky promise?” Josh giggled, holding up a crooked pinky in offering to his boyfriend.

“Promise.” Tyler smiled back, shifting an arm so that he could reach out his hand to link his own pinky through the angel’s, causing the blonde boy to erupt into another fit of giggles as he did so.

The red eyed boy quickened his pace as the familiar door of their bedroom came in to sight, but instead kept walking past it to the bathroom they had dyed Josh’s hair in not too long ago.

“Tyyyy, I wanna lie down” the muscular boy whined when he noticed they had ended up in the bathroom and not the bed he so desperately wanted to crawl in to.

“Shhh, I know you do, baby. I'm gonna clean you up and get you something to make your head feel better. Then we can go to bed, okay?” Tyler responded as he propped Josh up on to the vanity counter, who nodded his head drowsily to signal his understanding.

The demon kept a steady arm wrapped behind his boyfriend’s back to keep him from falling as he dug through drawers with his other hand to find first aid supplies. He finally found a small stash and quickly began laying out cotton, bandages, and rubbing alcohol, along with a bottle of headache relievers that Jenna must have left behind just in case.

“This’ll sting a bit, but it's just so your cuts don't get infected, okay? Hold on to my arm if you need to” He supplied to the boy in front of him, who’s legs were now wrapped around his waist.

Once again the blonde boy nodded his head in understanding as he moved his hand to grip Tyler’s bicep, his eyes fluttering shut as he prepared for the inevitable pain that was about to come. He focused on the feeling of his boyfriend’s muscles rippling beneath his hand as the demon began dabbing at his lip first, which surprisingly didn't sting as much as he expected it to. However this wasn't the case when Tyler moved on to his nose, a searing pain shooting through his entire face as the cold cotton made contact with the open cut.

“Fuck” Josh whimpered out as he tightened his grip on the brunette’s arm, a few stray tears managing to make their way down his cheeks.

“Shh, it's okay. It'll be over soon” Tyler whispered reassuringly, continuing as quickly as he could before deciding that it was clean enough for now and quickly opening a bandage to lay across the bridge of his boyfriend’s nose, being extra careful not to apply any pressure to the gash itself.

“Aaaaand, done” the demon supplied after a few more moments of wiping off any stray dried blood, tossing the dirty chunks of cotton and bandaid wrappers into the trash before moving back to the boy on the counter and adding “C’mon, let's get you to bed”, a smile spreading across his lips as he surveyed the the sleepy boy before him.

Josh practically fell forward into Tyler’s arms as they wrapped around him, his brain so drowsy that he didn't even realize the red eyed boy had carried him into the bedroom and was now gently setting him down underneath the covers of their bed. He allowed himself to slowly lie down with the help of his boyfriend, his brain just barely registering the covers being pulled over him and then the mattress dipping as the demon crawled into bed beside him. Instinctively he moved towards the warmth radiating from the boy beside him, sighing contentedly as a pair of strong arms pulled him in close and the scent of vanilla encased his senses once again. Sleep came before he could register anything else.

-

The next morning the boys found themselves making their way back to the kitchen after having woken up, this time in the hopes that they would actually make it there in one piece. Tyler insisted that due to the events the previous night that he absolutely had to carry his boyfriend this time, just to be safe of course, to which Josh rolled his eyes at in response but didn't dare complain. His body still felt sore anyways. Actually, it felt like he had been hit by a truck, but that’s besides the point. He'd probably still tell the demon the same even if it wasn't true, just because he found it both amusing and comforting at the same time when the younger boy carried him around.

Josh let his limbs hang lazily from the red eyed boy’s arms as his eyes fluttered shut, his brain still feeling sleep logged even though he had slept for almost 12 hours. Falling face first into marble floor really took a lot out of a person, or angel in his case, as he had now learned. However, he wasn't tired enough to actually doze off as he listened to his boyfriend’s steps as they made their way through the castle. Now that his eyes were closed the rest of his senses had gone in to hyper mode, which proved to be quite relaxing. The angel’s brain flowed softly from thought to thought as he focused on the sound of Tyler’s soft breaths, his feet padding over the floor, and any other noise he happened to hear. Josh wasn't asleep, nor was he exactly awake. Somewhere in between was where his consciousness floated, on the verge of reality and the world of dreaming.

The sudden start of the brunette’s voice startled him from his thoughts, the series of sounds floating around in his brain while he tried to process them before he realized Tyler was saying his name and shaking him awake. Maybe he had actually been asleep.

“Josh. Josh. Josh.” Tyler spoke softly, his arms gently shaking the sleeping boy in his arms awake.

“What?” The blonde mumbled in response, his foggy brain taking a few moments to fully process the words being spoke to him and allowing him to eventually respond.

“We're here. Time to get some food in you” the demon responded as he made his way over to a polished countertop, setting Josh on top of it in the process to lean against the cupboards.

“Sorry, didn't realize I was actually asleep” Josh spoke quietly once his brain had finally caught up to a functioning level of consciousness, curiosity filling his face as he surveyed his boyfriend who was moving around the large unfamiliar room and collecting various supplies and ingredients in the process.

Tyler replied something along the lines of “don’t worry about it” and “you're cute when you sleep anyways”, but his voice was partially muffled as he leaned in to a chrome fridge situated between the marble counters, his arms briefly reaching in to it before returning with a carton of milk, a stick of butter, and eggs. The younger boy returned over to beside Josh once again with the ingredients and began mixing them in a metal bowl, his head bobbing slightly as he whisked the contents of the bowl with a wooden spoon.

“Here, measure a cup of this” the red eyed boy smiled as he pushed a plastic measuring cup and a bag of flour towards Josh, who eagerly began measuring out the white powder. His tongue came to rest between his teeth slightly as he concentrated on not spilling or over pouring, the sight making Tyler’s heart flutter at how adorable his boyfriend looked.

The demon ceased his motions of mixing the ingredients to lean in and press a soft kiss to the angel’s lips, catching him off guard. However once he regained from his surprise he relaxed into the other boy’s mouth, his lips parting slightly to allow Tyler’s tongue to slowly explore the inside of his mouth. A gentle hand came up to tangle itself in the blonde locks on top of the older boy’s head, causing him to push forward more into his boyfriend’s mouth, his legs wrapping around a lanky waist and pulling it closer to his body to increase as much contact as he could.

The angel was definitely awake now, the red eyed boy’s warm grip on his waist making his heart beat faster than normal as he let the other boy continue to explore his mouth. He couldn't help but whimper when Tyler pulled him forward by the waist so that he was now flush against him, the red eyed boy hungrily swallowing up the small sounds emitting from his throat.

“M-More” Josh mumbled as his hands came to tug at the demon’s soft hair, what was meant to be an innocent kiss now turning into something that would surely lead to Tyler inside of him, if he had his way, that is.

The brunette obeyed his boyfriend’s pleas as he pulled away to began kissing and nipping at the pale expanse of skin before him, murmuring sweet nothings into the older boy’s neck while he continued moving downwards. He could tell how desperate the angel was by the way he so eagerly titled his neck back to give him better access, his head rolling to the side lazily to rest on his own shoulder. Tyler loved the way he could get lost in Josh’s body, whether it was kissing and touching every inch of him or being inside the blonde boy, it made him feel like he was home whenever he was with him. Scratch that. Josh is home.

“Ty, I need you” the older boy’s voice broke Tyler from his thoughts, quickly turning all his attention back to the beautiful boy looking down at him with adoring and hooded eyes.

“Here?” He responded as he motioned to the large kitchen around them, an eyebrow raised in mock amusement just because he knew it would get a rise out of the other boy.

“Might as well claim it anyways, I do still expect tacos sometime soon you know” Josh mused, his eyes glimmering with what could only be described as mischief.

“Well” the demon began, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and beginning to make his way over to the island in the centre of the room, “I actually had some waiting for you yesterday. However a certain someone just had to go and face plant into the marble floor” he teased in response before finally setting the other boy down on the granite counter.

“Jerk” the angel muttered, a small smile managing to still creep its way onto his lips as he swatted at the brunette’s chest playfully.

“I may be a jerk but you're the one that lets me fuck you” Tyler shot back, his eyes filled with amusement.

“Speaking of, hurry up and fuck me” Josh retorted, using his legs that were still wrapped around the demon’s waist to pull him closer. Both boys were thankful that their oversized pyjama shirts provided easy access for such activities, the older’s shirt already resting above his hips as he pulled Tyler flush against the tent in his boxers. The muscular boy groaned out as his boyfriend purposely ground his torso forward, causing a delicious friction against his aching dick and in turn pulling a groan of pleasure from his lips.

“Move over” The red eyed boy stated as he hauled himself up onto the surface, pushing himself back enough so that he was situated in the middle of the counter and then adding “C’mere” as he motioned towards the space between his open legs.

Josh complied willingly, sliding backwards and then sitting up on his knees to face Tyler so that the younger boy could pull him on top of his chest and press a deep kiss to his chapped lips.

“Want you so bad” Tyler murmured as he nipped at the sensitive skin below the blonde haired boy’s ear, his already hard member rubbing against his boyfriend’s thigh as he grinded his hips up slowly.

Tyler fucked Josh on the counter twice before they were reduced to a sweaty mess of tangled limbs and oversensitive body parts, the older boy’s body exhausted and aching as he rested his weight on top of the demon, their sticky chests rising and falling together.

“You were so good, Joshie” the red eyed boy murmured as he leaned his head down to press a soft kiss to the other boy’s forehead.

“Mm, you too” Josh croaked back, his voice hoarse from all the sounds the brunette had had him making previously.

A sudden thought popped into the angel’s head, realization dawning on him that they never went back to see Debby again, or say goodbye if she had already left. He voiced his thoughts aloud, Tyler’s face twisting into one of guilt when he remembered about the visitor they had long forgotten.

“Let’s get cleaned up and then go find Jenna, and Debby if she’s still here” The demon suggested as he slowly moved the two of them into an upright position so that Josh could slide off the counter, followed shortly after by the younger boy.

-

Once the two boys had finished cleaning up, which many or may not have included a round of shower sex, they began to get dressed in actual full clothes for the first time in who knows how long. With Tyler’s encouragement Josh chose a set of leather leggings and an oversized plaid shirt, the material hanging loosely but still tight enough in the right places to flatter his muscular body frame. The demon followed suite with a black tank top and jeans, accompanied by a floral kimono that flowed down to his knees, Josh exclaiming his admiration for the article of clothing by insisting he was going to steal it one day.

“We’ll see about that. And only if I can steal your crop top” the red eyed boy smirked back, amusement filling his expression as his boyfriend just glared back at him.

“Fine” Josh pouted, sticking his tongue out like a small child in response to the younger boy’s teasing.

Tyler smiled at the angel’s child like antics, “You're cute. Now let's go find Jenna” he spoke before taking Josh’s hand in his own and making their way out of the bathroom, coincidentally not too far from the kitchen that was surely a huge mess now.

-

They had only walked for a few minutes when Tyler practically crashed into someone as he rounded another corner, the impact knocking him back a few inches, his strength helping to keep him grounded however. A set of annoyed swirling black eyes met his when he looked back up, realization dawning on him that he had walked right into his assistant, accompanied by a familiar red headed girl who looked like she was trying her hardest not to laugh.

“That's one way to find someone” Josh chuckled out, the other angel quickly joining him in amusement at the annoyed looks Tyler and Jenna were giving each other.

“Yes, it is. We finally decided to see if you two were still alive, metaphorically of course, considering you've been gone for more than a day” Jenna retorted, rubbing at the spot on her face where Tyler’s own had made impact.

“Sorry” the boys both said in unison, sheepish grins spreading across their faces as understanding washed over Jenna and Debby’s about what antics they had clearly been up to this entire time.

“Seriously, you two are unbelievable” the blonde demon sighed, twirling a finger through her long hair absentmindedly as she spoke.

“Anyways” Debby cleared her throat before continuing, “I was just getting ready to head back. Jenna invited me to stay and keep her company until you two resurfaced, so now that you're here I should be getting back.” She finished, her eyes filled with brightness as she spoke of the time spent with the other girl.

“Oh, right. Promise you'll come visit?” Tyler smiled in response, Josh nodding his head from beside him in agreement.

“Of course. If you need anything, just call” Debby reassured them, handing a small piece of white paper with a phone number written across to Tyler as she did so.

The three permanent residents of the castle all took their time wishing the red headed angel goodbye, accompanied by hugs from everyone, a stark contrast from what their relationship with the head angel was when they first met her. Tyler smiled as the trio watched Debby walk down the front steps of the marble building, instinctively pulling Josh into his side by the waist as he did so.

Debby turned around one last time to wave a final goodbye before her figure began to slowly dissipate, her spot eventually filled with empty air as she disappeared. No one spoke for a few minutes, everyone staring blankly at the spot where the angel had once stood before Jenna finally broke the silence.

“I'll miss her. It's so lonely here” she whispered, her black eyes filled with sorrow at the lost presence of her new friend.

Guilt washed over both boys as they looked to the blonde girl, realization hitting Tyler that he had practically ignored his assistant ever since Josh arrived. All of the demons had been relocated to work somewhere else per the red eyed boy’s request in fear of anything happening to his boyfriend, so there wasn't anyone for Jenna to even talk to anymore. More and more guilt flooded his chest as he thought over how lonely he would feel if in the other demon’s place, his heart aching for his assistant.

Josh clearly read his thoughts, squeezing his hand reassuringly as a silent reminder that he didn't ignore Jenna on purpose. Finally he was able to sort through his jumbled thoughts to speak, “I'm so sorry, Jenna. I shouldn't have ignored you all this time, I was such an asshole” he whispered, his eyes suddenly welling up with guilty tears.

“Tyler's, it's okay. You don't need to cry. I understand why you did it, I would've done the same.” She reassured the red eyed boy, pulling him in a for a tight hug as she did so.

If Tyler was being honest he'd never hugged Jenna before, but there was much worse people to hug he finally decided, pulling away from her embrace after a few moments.

“I promise from now on we’ll all do more stuff together” the brunette spoke, his heart filled with a new found passion for his assistant as he stepped back to link his boyfriend’s hand through his own once again.

Josh looked on thoughtfully, the thought of getting to hang out with someone he hardly had a chance to interact with making him feel all giddy like a kindergartener who made a new friend on the first day. A thought popped into his head making him suddenly grin in excitement, “Why don’t we have a movie night tonight, all three of us?” He suggested, his eyes lighting up as he spoke.

“Really?” The blonde demon exclaimed as a smile spread across her face before adding “Is that okay with you, Tyler?”, biting her lip nervously as she looked on to the brunette boy.

“Of course it is, Jenna” he smiled in response before motioning for the three of them to all step back inside, considering the temperature outside was becoming unbearable at this point.

Once they were back in the confines of the cold air that filled the castle Jenna turned back to the two boys, “I have some work to do, but I'll see you guys tonight?” She questioned them, a hopeful tone to her voice as she spoke.

“Sounds good” the blonde boy smiled in return, Tyler nodding his head in agreement with his boyfriend.

“I can't wait!” The girl spoke excitedly, throwing her arms around both Tyler and Josh and taking them by surprise, which quickly merged into them returning the display of affection as best they could.

Jenna finally pulled back and supplied a cheery “See you later!” Before turning to walk off with a smile on her face, Tyler feeling guilty for not remembering the last time he saw Jenna smile besides when Debby was here.

-

Josh pressed a knowing kiss to his cheek softly, reading the obvious guilt on his face before whispering “Its not your fault, Ty. We just got carried away. We know better now”, rubbing the taller boy’s shoulder reassuringly as he pulled back from his ear.

“You always know what to say” Tyler murmured as he leaned back down to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips as a silent way of thanking him.

“That’s what I'm here for” the angel blushed back as he looked up at the red eyed boy with loving eyes.

Tyler mumbled something along the lines of “c’mere” before using a strong arm to pull the blonde boy in to him by the waist and crash their lips together heatedly, his grip keeping the smaller boy flush to his chest.

Josh whimpered into his boyfriend’s mouth as he let the other’s tongue slide along his lower lip and eventually begin to explore his mouth, one hand resting on a floral covered shoulder and the other coming to find purchase in soft brown hair.

Both boys felt as if they were just kissing for the first time again, everything in the world around them becoming irrelevant like some sappy romance movie, a mutual feeling of fireworks exploding in chests as they held each other closely.

Tyler couldn't wait any longer. His plan had fallen into place perfectly. He was alone with the boy he loved and they were both feeling better than ever. As painful as it was to pull away from his boyfriend’s soft lips he did so anyways, the look of confusion on Josh’s face morphing into one of shock as he realized that the younger boy was getting down on one knee. The demon’s hand disappeared into his back pocket to return with a small velvet box, tears already threatening to spill down the boy’s eyes as he put together what was happening.

“Joshua, if we’re going to spend the rest of eternity together, will you do it as my husband?” Tyler managed to choke out, his voice already becoming shaky and broken from nerves. He could almost be sure that his boyfriend would say yes, but the anxious feeling still clawed it’s way into his chest.

“Yes!” The smaller boy cried out, throwing himself into his newly titled fiancee’s arms. Tears were flowing from his face freely but he couldn't bring himself to care as he clung on to Tyler with all his strength.

“Woah” the demon said as he lost his balance for probably the first time since he arrived here, the blonde haired boy’s sudden weight sending them both crashing backwards, the smaller boy ending up straddling his chest.

“Put the ring on before we lose it” Tyler chuckled as he held out the now open box, a beautiful black diamond ring peaking through red velvet. Very carefully he took the piece of jewellery out and gently slid it on to the angel’s finger, even more tears beginning to fall from the beautiful boy above him. The demon used a thumb to brush them away before pulling Josh down by the back of his neck and connecting their lips deeply once again.

“I love you so much” Josh whispered breathlessly as they finally pulled away from each other’s lips, the boy with red eyes returning the words lovingly before pressing a soft kiss to his fiancée’s forehead.

“We should go tell Jenna” the angel whispered excitedly, shuffling himself off of the other boy and offering his hand out to pull him up. Tyler took his hand eagerly and pushed himself up off of the marble floor before the two newly engaged boy's began making their way to the place their blonde friend spent most of her time, the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls validate me


	14. Movies and Marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know no one reads this fic anymore so I have no idea why I'm bothering to keep updating, but oh well there's only like 2 chapters left anyways so yeah, sorry my writing sucks.

“Does this mean you're going to cancel movie night on me?” Jenna questioned the two boys once they had shared their good news, her eyes narrowing as she spoke.

Tyler couldn't believe what he was hearing. He just got engaged to the love of his life and she had the nerve to let that be the first thing she said instead of being happy for them? The demon was about to voice his anger that was steadily building up in his chest when Jenna cut him off, “I'm kidding. Congratulations you two. I’m really happy for you” she smiled, her eyes filled with amusement from teasing them.

Josh groaned and rolled his eyes at the whole situation, just thankful that their blonde friend was only messing with them. While all he wanted to do was have Tyler to himself the rest of the night, they did literally have forever to spend time with each other now, and a little self restraint wouldn't kill either of them.

The brunette boy must have reads his thoughts, “We're still doing the movie night, don't worry” he spoke reassuringly to their friend, her face lighting up at his words.

“That's awesome, I can't wait! Meet back here in an hour?” She smiled, her sharp white teeth glistening in the dim lighting of the room as she spoke.

“We can do that” Josh replied back softly, his own teeth peaking out as he smiled at the blonde demon.

“See you guys in a bit, I just have to finish some work” she responded cheerily before turning to walk back to her desk, which had books and a laptop sprawled out across it, clearly in the middle of something important before the boys had arrived.

Tyler bid farewell to his friend, as did Josh, before the red eyed boy took the other’s hand in his and led them out of the library and back down the hall that was becoming a lot more frequently travelled by them now. The two newly engaged boys walked in comfortable silence for an extended period of time until the sudden realization came that their feet had naturally taken them back their bedroom, where most of their time was spent.

If he was being honest Josh was pretty sick of spending all their time cooped up in their sleeping quarters and wanted to hangout somewhere else for awhile, “Ty, don't you have a living room or somewhere else we can go for once?” He practically whined to the demon standing before him.

“Sure, Jishwa” he cooed back, smirking when his fiancée rolled his eyes at the nickname, nonetheless still giggling at the use of it.

Tyler took ahold of the angel’s soft hand and began backtracking their steps down the hallway and down the various flights of stairs until he came across the one he was looking for, coincidentally one of the most decorated halls in the almost never ending castle. Various paintings and even a a pair of dark wood tables with flower vases standing on them littered the stretch of walls, giving the space itself a more comfortable vibe, which he could tell the blonde haired boy appreciated. 

“I have to admit, I like this hallway much better than any other’s so far. Is that weird that I have a favourite hallway?” Josh giggled, his tongue sticking out from between his teeth as he did so.

“Nah, it's not, babe” Tyler responded as he leaned in to press a soft kiss to the smaller boy’s cheek, his arms coming to wrap around the toned waist of the boy he loved so much.

The angel gasped out as Tyler began to suddenly nibble at the soft skin below his jaw, the action sending jolts of electricity straight to his crotch, “Tyyy, stoooppp” he mumbled out, doing his best to keep his self control but failing miserably.

“Really, you want me to stop?” The demon smirked as he abruptly separated his lips from the older boy’s neck and pulled back, his arms still around the other boy’s waist but now they were face to face, knowing fully that Josh didn't really want him to stop.

“I-I want to wait until after we get married to have sex” the angel managed to stutter out, his fiancee's eyes narrowing as he finally spoke. However, he didn't appear to be angry, just curious.

“So like, no sex at all?” the red eyed boy finally responded, his voice wavering with uncertainty as he surveyed the blonde boy’s face in search of an answer.

Josh shook his head before replying, “Not necessarily. Just no…penetration, if that makes sense. Everything else doesn't count” he stated quietly, unsure of how Tyler would react.

“Sure, if that's what you want” the demon finally spoke after a few moments of pondering, leaning in to reassuringly press a kiss to a pair of soft pink lips.

“Have I ever told you I love you, like a lot?” the boy with chocolate brown eyes murmured into Tyler’s cheek as they pulled away from the kiss.

Tyler pretended to ponder the thought seriously before he cracked and his face broke into a smile, “You indeed have told me that before. I love you a lot too, Josh” he returned quietly, as if it was just for the smaller boy’s ears and no one else's. 

Josh hadn't been this happy in so long. Of course when he's with the caramel skinned boy beside him he couldn't feel any more on top of the world, but this ecstatic happiness that bubbled inside of his chest was a new feeling. He decided on the word content to describe it, because that's really what it is. Pure content in its truest form.

“Hey, babe?” Tyler’s soothing voice broke the angel from his thoughts and causing him to turn to look at the other boy in a silent gesture for him to proceed with his question.

“Don't we need to decide an actual day to get married if we're going to say we aren't having sex until then?” The demon pondered, his face breaking into a smile as he suppressed laughter at the complete look of realization that washed across Josh’s face.

“Oh. Shit, that might help I suppose” Josh groaned back as he realized that they indeed still needed to figure out when they wanted to actually get married. He assumed most people were like this when first getting engaged as far as getting caught up in the moment, and he sighed at the thought.

“Well” Tyler spoke before adding “How soon do you want it to be? We'll have to see if Jenna can conduct it and what not” he finished, the thought of how you can really even get married in hell pushing itself to the front of his brain. Technically, the blonde girl could just read the vows and pronounce them married, so it would just have to do.

“Hmm, let's see. I'll have to check my schedule and get back to you on that” the smaller boy teased back, his eyes scrunching up as he laughed at the irony of his joke, and once their mutual laughter had subsided, “What about two days from now? Then we have lots of time to organize things!”

“Sounds good to me, baby boy” Tyler replied, rubbing circles into his fiancee's hand as they made their way to a plain looking door about halfway down the hall. The red eyed boy twisted the small knob, nudging it the rest of the way open with his bare foot and pulling the blonde boy inside with him.

“Woah” was all the angel could manage to get out as he observed the room big enough to most definitely hold an entire football team. A black sofa sectional wrapped halfway around two separate walls, the fabric looking soft enough that it resembled something that once you sit down you'll never want to get up from. Pillows were scattered across the seating along with various throw blankets, a bright red one particularly standing out to the angel as he let go of the other boy’s hand to go over and claim it like something a small child would do. 

The blonde boy picked up the blanket and admired how soft it was while he continued surveying the room, his eyes landing on the large flat screen suspended on the wall across from the couches. In the corner opposite the seating there was a small countertop outfitted with a sink and fridge, a shiny looking popcorn maker standing proudly between the stainless steel fixtures.

Tyler’s heart soared as he watched the older boy explore the room, the red blanket still flowing behind him as he moved back and fourth across the carpeted floors, opening cabinets and drawers curiously as he went. His life was so amazing now, and even though things had ended really horribly he wouldn't hesitate to say they were clearly both happier here than they were before. The demon still couldn't believe he would be marrying this boy he loved so much in just a few short days. At this a small pang of guilt spread through his chest knowing neither of their families would be here to see the wedding. It makes him feel so awful thinking about how he and Josh’s families will never be able to know that they're happy here, and not in pain or miserable like most people would assume. The time would come one day that he'll see them again, but he hopes it won't be for a very long time still. Two premature deaths is certainly enough for the Joseph and Dun households.

“Whatcha thinking about?” Josh’s voice broke the brunette from his thoughts, his heart immediately feeling a decent amount happier now that he was focused back on the older boy once again.

“Just wishing our families could've been here for this is all” the demon shrugs, holding back a stray tear threatening to spill over his eyelashes at the thought once again.

Josh immediately dropped the blanket in favour of moving forward to envelope his fiancée in a hug, rubbing the taller boy's back reassuringly as he closed his arms around him, “Oh, Ty. Don't cry, it's gonna be okay” he manages to whisper out, focusing on holding back any emotions he’s currently feeling to instead focus on comforting Tyler.

“Just sucks” the red eyed boy whispers back, mimicking the blonde’s soft tone as he speaks.

Then angel nods his head in agreement as he adds “I know, I know. We just have to focus on the good right now, okay?”, smiling reassuringly as he looks into a pair of deep red eyes.

“Okay” Tyler manages to choke out, his throat constricting as he tries his best not to cry, “I'm so tired of being upset, I hate feeling so guilty”

“Here, come sit down” Josh supplies as he motions towards the couch, snatching up the discarded red blanket as he pulls the younger boy over to the plush seating. 

At the realization that they're still in restricting clothes both boy’s move to change, the older willing two pairs of sweatpants and some oversized shirts to appear. He can tell Tyler is too upset to really do much besides stare off into space so once he's quickly swapped his outfit for a more comfortable one he begins helping the red eyed boy change. With gentle hands he strips his boyfriend of his shirt, rubbing soft circles into the boy’s hip bones as he does so before pulling soft fabric back over his head. As tempted as Josh is to just suck the younger boy off as he helps him change into a pair of sweatpants, he restrains himself and pushes the thoughts away for a better time.

The angel flops down on to the couch once finished, a soft pillow propping his head up as he holds his arms open for the sniffling boy to fall in to. Tyler might be about ten times stronger than Josh but he hardly weighs anything and fits perfectly against his body. Bringing an arm to wrap around the red eyed boy’s waist he uses his free one to settle the large blanket over top of their bodies, the fabric long enough to still have a foot left over after Tyler’s feet, even with it pulled up tight to the blonde boy’s chest and his fiancee's head.

Josh could tell the boy in his arms was still trying his best to hold back tears, the only sound coming from him being occasional sniffles and his laboured breathing, “Ty, just let it out. You're only making it worse by holding it in” he murmurs softly, carding his fingers through the soft brown hair on lying against his chest.

If the demon was to describe how he felt as he began sobbing, it would be like a dam breaking and flooding his entire body with sadness. To sum it up, he felt like shit. He can barely see through his tears, instead settling for closing his eyes and snuggling his head up under his fiancee's chin as he lets his emotions wreck havoc on his throat and chest.

“Let it out, baby” Josh soothes, pulling the tall boy as tight as he can against him, running a gentle hand over the small of his back in a repetitive motion as he does so. It breaks his heart seeing Tyler sad but this just seems to be their destiny, to always be emotional. All he can manage to think is that at least they have each other, quickly shifting his attention back to comforting the sobbing boy in his arms.

After a few minutes of non-stop crying, which neither boy really knew was possible, the demon’s tears begin to slow, eventually replaced by soft hiccups as he finally feels his body start to relax.

“Are you feeling a bit better now?” Josh whispers after a few moments of listening to make sure the red eyed boy’s crying had actually stopped, his thumb gently rubbing at the other boy’s soft cheek as he did so.

Tyler blinks a few times to clear his eyes before moving his head to look up at the blonde haired boy through wet lashes, “Yeah, I think so” he manages to croak out in response, his voice feeling like sandpaper against his throat.

“We still have awhile before Jenna meets us here, why don't you get a bit of sleep before she does?” The angel suggests, his fingers softly running through a head of brown hair once again.

That's all he needs to hear before the red eyed boy is snuggling back in to the older boy’s warmth, gently nuzzling at the pale skin of Josh’s throat and pressing a soft kiss to his Adam's apple before mumbling “I love you”, sleep overcoming him shortly thereafter.

Josh really isn't tired, so instead of sleeping he settles on just rubbing soothing patterns into the golden skinned boy on top of him or just watching him sleep. He knows it's probably creepy to anyone else, but Tyler is just too cute to resist watching when he is. His plump and bitten lips are slightly open, small snores or tiny animal sounds leave his mouth occasionally and the blonde boy finds them adorable. Not to mention his eyelashes are impossibly long, and his nose is just so cute, it reminds Josh of a pixie and he loves it. He loves every part of the boy with red eyes and golden skin, nothing could ever change that.

-

Josh is still rotating between mindlessly rubbing his fiancee's back or playing with his hair when Jenna arrives, her arms full of assorted bags of food, which she puts down very carefully as to not wake a sleeping Tyler, moving to unpack all of it quietly after giving the conscious boy a knowing look. If he's being honest he'd never seen the girl wearing something that wouldn't be consider business formal, so her outfit consisting of sweatpants and a camisole surprises him. It really was weird seeing her wearing something that wasn't fancy, but the look definitely suites her and her messy bun really pulls it all together. Eventually the small counter is covered with assorted junk food as she rearranges it, but what really catches the angel’s eye is a bag of Taco Bell, which looks full enough to burst at the seams. 

Of course Tyler begins to stir as the smell of the Mexican food begins to fill the room, both Jenna and Josh practically rolling their eyes at each other as he does so.

“Oh, hey, Jenna” the demon mumbles out as he yawns, his eyes drifting to the food on the counter once he fully pushes away the remaining bits of sleep from his brain, his eyes lighting up as he notices the brown paper bag.

“Hello to you too. I don't know if I should be offended that you clearly woke up for my food and not me” she teases back, grabbing an armful of chips and candy in one arm and the paper bag in the other as she makes her way over to the two boys on the couch.

“Sorry, can't help it” Tyler grins sheepishly, his stomach feeling rather empty which is a first since he got here.

Jenna passes the bag to the two boys with a smile as she walks past, continuing to the unoccupied couch to settle herself down under the black blanket and a pile of pillows, “So what do you guys want to watch?” She questions them as she grabs a remote from the armrest and switches the large screen on, lists of movies immediately popping up onto the screen as she does so.

All three of them wonder how long it takes for movies to updated in hell, but Josh is the one who says it aloud, starting a twenty minute long discussion between the trio on how each of their theories on how television and cellphones work here. The blonde boy of course suggest aliens even though he knows it isn't true, everyone breaking out into laughter when he does.

Jenna looks so happy just talking and having random conversations, but eventually they decide to choose a movie and switch it on, a small remote allowing Tyler to dim the lights in the room as the screen begins playing their film of choice. The X-Files movie won, to no ones surprise of course. Josh is already practically shaking with excitement as the movie starts, the essence of watching his favourite show under a pile of blankets making him feel nostalgic for his childhood. However, he much prefers this version where there’s a beautiful boy in his arms if he's being honest.

After some lighthearted arguing over who gets what food in the bag and their friend insisting she can quite literally just make more appear, the boys finally settle down and turn their attention back to the screen. The red eyed demon munches happily on a tortilla filled with various ingredients, the other two settling on starting with nachos instead. While no one says it aloud this is just what each one of them needs, a night of pure relaxation and fun, no intrusive thoughts or tears allowed.

-

By the time the end credits are rolling Tyler’s asleep again, both Josh and Jenna feeling like they'll be joining the brunette anytime now. The angel makes a grab for the remote to switch the screen off but it’s too far and his exhausted body gives up, forcing him to curl his arm back in with defeat, a blue glow casting throughout the room from the television.

“Here” Jenna mumbles, thrusting her self forward from the depths of the couch to snatch the remote, quickly powering it off as she does so, “I'm gonna go to bed, feel free to stay here” she adds in a sleep deprived voice. The blonde haired boy just nods his head in silent agreement, watching with sleepy eyes as his friend makes her way over to the couch he and his boyfriend are situated on, draping an extra blanket over them and offering a spare pillow to him. He accepts it gratefully, tucking it behind his neck and instantly feeling much more relaxed now that his head is properly elevated.

“Thanks” Josh manages to whisper, his head swimming with sleep now as his eyes flutter shut.

The blonde girl responds with something along the lines of “you're welcome” and “goodnight” as she makes her way out of the room, shutting the door behind her softly, but he’s too tired to manage another reply that isn't just gibberish. After a few moments the boy is slowly drifting into the world of the unconscious, relishing in the feeling of comfort and warmth brought to him by his fiancée who’s situated on top of him. He falls asleep to the sound of Tyler’s heart beating softly against his own.


	15. Wedding Rings and Angel Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a piece of garbage I don't even have a good excuse as to why I haven't updated in like 84 years but yeah sorry this chapter moves pretty fast I do apologize but I'm trying to wrap this up while I still have any inspiration left for it at all so there'll probably be one more chapter but it'll be really long okay that's all enjoy

Josh is awoken by a sudden weight on top of him, his sleep logged brain eventually figuring out after a few seconds that his fiancée had jumped on top of him and was now straddling his stomach and smiling wide enough to break his face.

“Morning” the angel mumbled as he rubbed at his eyes, “What’s got you in such a good mood?”

“Just being with you” the red eyed boy grinned before leaning down to connect their lips, pulling away after a few moments to add “Weeeellll, still being with you is true, but actually I went and talked to Jenna.”

Josh's face lit up at the topic as he looked up to the boy on top of him expectantly, “And? What'd she say?” He questioned him excitedly, impatience beginning to eat away at him with each passing second.

“She's going to marry us. How does tomorrow evening sound?” The brunette beams, his crooked teeth displaying themselves as he does so.

The older boy doesn't even respond, instead just lunges forward to capture Tyler’s soft lips in another kiss, this one more passionate and lasting longer. After a short amount of time has passed their hands are tangling in each other’s hair and cupping each other’s necks, cheeks, anything they can get their hands on. The demon fights for dominance against his boyfriend’s tongue, eventually winning and exploring the other boy’s mouth in such a way that it pulls a few low moans from the blonde. Tyler finds himself beginning to grind against the pale body beneath him, thankful that he was wearing nothing but an oversized shirt while the angel was only sporting a pair of plaid pyjama pants.

Josh is moving his body up to meet the younger boy’s movements quite willingly, but at the same time he knows this will lead where they promised it wouldn't until their wedding night. Eventually his conscious gets the better half of him and causes him to whine at his boyfriend to halt his movements.  
“Please, I want to wait, Ty” he groans in response to the brunette’s questioning look, trying his best to will away the increasing tightness in the snugly fitting cotton pants.

“I know, I know” the boy with red eyes sighs in response, a mischievous grin spreading across his face suddenly as a thought pops into his mind, “We can still get each other off though, right?”

“Y-Yeah” Josh manages to choke out, a realization that Tyler’s likely going to get him off in every way but penetration just to spite him becoming apparent.

“Wanna make you feel good” the younger boy mumbles, his hooded red eyes raking over his fiancee's toned body before bringing a gentle hand to palm at the angel’s crotch teasingly, which elicits a whimper from him in return.

Tyler keeps his movements steady against the blonde boy’s bulge until he can tell Josh is painfully hard, smirking to himself as he does so. Swiftly he yanks at the band of the pale boy’s boxers and flannel bottoms so that they now rest half way down his thighs, allowing his leaking dick to spring free and slap against his stomach. The tip is an angry red colour and a stream of precum has already dripped it’s way down Josh’s shaft, and oh is Tyler ever gonna enjoy this.

“Tell me what you want” the demon demands in an gravelly voice, rubbing his hands softly against the boy’s thighs, stomach and groin, everywhere but where he knows his boyfriend wants him to touch.

“Touch me. Please” the boy with brown eyes whimpers, after a few moments nervously adding on “I want you to make me cum”, a deep blush creeping up his neck as he speaks.

The angel can see a wave of hunger slowly fill Tyler’s eyes, his pupils becoming blown as he surveys the boy beneath him, “If you insist” the previously quiet boy finally replies.

Before the blonde boy realizes what's happening his pants and underwear are being ripped off of his body, and the boy with hooded red eyes is situating himself to lie between the angel’s pale legs. A devilish grin is spread across Tyler’s face as he licks a stripe up Josh’s cock, the older boy groaning at the feeling of relief slowly washing over him.

He's so caught up in the way his fiancée is pleasuring him with his mouth that the angel doesn't even realize Tyler is pushing his legs back against his chest and spitting on his entrance until he feels the warm liquid begin to seep down his skin. A pair of red eyes look up at him expectantly, uncertainty briefly flashing across them until he nods his head in a gesture to keep going, the hunger immediately returning as he does so.

Tyler continues lazily worshipping the muscular boy’s cock as he slowly pushes a finger in which causes a chorus of whimpers and moans from Josh in return.

“So good, Joshie, you're so good for me” Tyler praises as he eventually works a second finger into his fiancée, his free hand pumping Josh's cock in rhythm.

The demon finally finds what he's looking for after a few minutes, the blonde boy letting out a strangled cry of pleasure as Tyler's fingers rub against his prostate. The younger boy positions himself so that he's sitting back on his knees as he brings his boyfriend closer and closer to his orgasm, Josh now mumbling and gasping indecipherable words as Tyler does so.

“You gonna cum? Cum for me, baby boy” the caramel skinned boy taunts, and with that Josh is crying out as he shoots white ribbons all over his own stomach and Tyler's fist.

Tyler continues slowly pumping his fist, maintaining eye contact with Josh as he comes down from his high. The older boy whines from oversensitivity and bats at the brunette's hand, his grip eventually loosening until it's gone.

Josh is still looking up at the ceiling and trying to catch his breath when he feels a pair of soft hands pushing at his legs. He doesn't think anything of it and just let’s his fiancée move him wherever he wants, but the presence of warmth against his entrance suddenly startles him.

“Ty, what are you doing” he groans out, lifting his head to meet a pair of red eyes that hold his gaze as Tyler continues lapping at his hole. 

“I didn't say I was done” Tyler grins devilishly.

Josh groans but doesn't intercept, letting his head fall back against the pillow and getting lost in the feeling of the demon’s tongue against his entrance once again.

Tyler makes Josh cum again twice before he's following with his own orgasm, the two boys collapsing together afterwards and drifting off into sleep peacefully.

-

An entire day has passed, filled with mostly nervousness on both ends and staying in bed a good portion of the day, and the wedding is tonight. Josh is excited yet also nervous enough to feel like he's going to throw up. Of course he has no doubts about marrying Tyler, and there won't even be anyone besides Jenna there, yet he still can't help feeling like he’ll mess up big time somehow.

The blonde boy examines his outfit in the mirror as every bad outcome possible flows through his mind. He tries to focus on the way his black leggings and oversized tank top seem to hug all the right places, making his body seem just a bit more curvy than it really was. No matter what though the thoughts keep returning and before he even realizes it tears are streaming down his cheeks and dropping to the floor in front of him.

The presence of a warm pair of arms wrapping around his waist startles the older boy but he relaxes into it as Tyler burrows his face into the pale skin of Josh’s neck, leaving small kisses in his wake.

“Why are you crying, baby boy?” Tyler question him softly, looking into the mirror to meet his boyfriend’s puffy red eyes.

“I-I don't know. I'm just worried I'll mess something up, as stupid as it may sound” Josh replies quietly, looking anywhere but the reflection of the demon’s curious gaze.

“Oh, Josh. You could never” the red eyed boy soothes, gently pulling the angel around to embrace him properly, the floral pattern of his kimono cascading over both of their bodies.

The blonde boy lets out a soft sob but it's muffled by Tyler's chest, in turn causing his grip on the smaller boy to tighten.

“Do you want me to sing you a song? Would that help?” Tyler murmurs into the head of blonde hair.

Josh just nods, the idea of his fiancée singing to him making his heart skip a few beats. While Tyler had sung to him often, it was only when they had been alive. Now more than ever he realized how much he missed the boy’s soothing voice and beautiful lyrics he seemed to be able to pull out of his heart on the spot.

“Sometimes you gotta bleed to know, that you’re alive and have a soul  
but it takes someone to come around, to show you how  
he’s the tear in my heart  
I’m alive  
he’s the tear in my heart  
I’m on fire  
he’s the tear in my heart  
take me higher  
than I’ve ever been”

Tyler falls silent as he finishes dragging out the last note, the realization that he's neglected this part of his life recently becoming apparent.

“That was beautiful, Ty. Thank you, I love you so much” Josh whispers quietly, pulling the taller boy in for a bone shattering hug and connecting their lips in the process.

“I love you too, but save your lovely kisses for later, baby boy” Tyler teases as he pulls away afterwards, his arms still firmly wrapped around the smaller boy’s waist nonetheless.

The angel giggles and leans back into the red eyed boy’s arms, the anxiety once bubbling up in his chest now fading away. For the first time since he had woken up today, Josh felt like that everything might actually go well. He smiles into the warm chest of his boyfriend at the thought.

-

“Tyler stop fidgeting, you're gonna do fine” Jenna's voice breaks the brunette from his antics of wringing his hands and cracking his neck repeatedly, the stress of waiting for his soon to be husband to walk through the entryway and into the grand hall eating away at him.

“I can't help it, there's not even anyone else here and I already feel so nervous I could pass out” he responds in a shaky voice, subconsciously continuing to fidget.

The blonde demon just rolls her eyes and sighs. This is the fourth time in the last ten minutes that she's had this almost exact same conversation with her friend and it's getting old fast. She can't find it in herself to be bothered however, she would probably feel the same way if she was in his situation.

Tyler has now resorted to smoothing out every wrinkle in his clothes that he can spot. The two boys had settled on wearing the same outfits they had been in when the demon had found Josh in the middle of nowhere on that day so many months ago.

The tall boy is dressed in his usual outfit, black shirt, shoes, and jeans accompanied by his crown of wilted roses and sheer cape that flows to the floor behind him. 

Jenna is wearing a tight black dress that hugs her curves, and to Tyler's surprise when he first found the girl standing under the small pillar decorated in flowers, a black and white tie normally adorned by catholic priests. It clashed humorously with her overflowing cleavage and the red eyed boy laughed until she punched him in the arm and pulled the tie off to discard behind her.

Tyler takes to observing the quaint decorations, Jenna's best effort at making the grand hall look like it would be holding a ceremony turning out rather beautiful. The windows and railings of the stairs are covered in white ribbon and black roses, the colours clashing perfectly, and a makeshift alter has been constructed in the middle of the room.

Both demon’s attention turns towards the entrance at the top of the stairs as footsteps approach, and Tyler's jaw literally drops when Josh steps out from the hallway wearing a pair of white jeans accompanied by a tight v neck shirt. What really draws his attention, however, is the pair of large white wings adorning his fiancee's back.

The feathers ruffle as the angel moves to begin his descent down the marble staircase, and “oh shit is Tyler crying already?” pushes itself to the front of the blonde haired boy’s brain as he does his best to look anywhere but his the demon’s tear stained face.

As his feet clad in white vans bring him to stand opposite of Tyler the smaller boy can't help but admire how beautiful the boy he's about to marry is. 

Tyler's eyes are soft and full of love and he stretches out a hand to run through the white feathers upon the angel's back, admiring how pretty they are aloud and causing the blonde to blush in return.

“Okay you two, let's get on with this before I start to gag” Jenna muses, humour dancing from within her eyes.

Both boys nod in response, their hands coming to link together in the space between them as the blonde demon clears her throat in an over exaggerated way before beginning to recite some random quote from a worn looking bible in her hands.

Neither Tyler nor Josh knows what to say, looking to each other with confused expressions until Jenna's laughter cuts through the silence in the room.

“Did you really think I would read from that thing?” She practically chokes, haphazardly tossing the small book over her shoulder before clearing her throat once again, “Dearly beloved, the three of us are gathered here today to wed these two boys in harmony. Before we proceed does anyone have any objections?” 

Josh stifles a giggle and Tyler's eyes light up with amusement as their friend pretends to observe the empty room for someone with an objection, giving a satisfied nod when she comes up with nothing.

“Now that that's out of the way, do you two have your vows ready?” Jenna smiles, gesturing for Tyler to go first.

“Uh, right” the demon stutters softly, swallowing a big gulp of air before starting, “Josh, I don't think words could ever explain how much I love you. I know things went different than how we originally planned and we ended up here, but as long as you're with me I'd be happy anywhere. I'm so grateful that I found you that day, I don't know what I would have done without you. Thank you, for making my second shot at life worth living.” 

Tyler retrieves two small bands from his breast pocket, and it isn't until light reflects off of it that Josh realizes the rings are a dark red colour, only showing their true hues when in certain lighting. With shaky hands and wet eyes the brunette slips the piece of jewellery onto the ring finger of the pale hand before him, the ring complimenting Josh's black engagement one.

Josh is now freely crying, tears streaming down his pale cheeks and he swears he sees their blonde friend wipe at her eyes in his peripheral vision, “Tyler, I-I don't think I can express how much I love you either, eternity isn't even enough time to put a dent in the list of things I love about you. I'll sure as hell try though, I want things to be the way they were supposed to be this time around.”

The smaller boy slips the remaining band on to Tyler’s finger as he finishes, the dark colour clashing perfectly with his caramel skin.

“Then let it be known, I pronounce you two husband and husband” the blonde girl practically squeals before adding “You may now kiss the groom” with an ear splitting smile plastered across her face.

Tyler is the first to close the space between him and his now husband, settling his hand at the back of the blonde boy’s neck before connecting their lips in a passionate kiss.

They only pull back from the kiss when the realization comes that Jenna is sprinkling small daisies overtop of them and giggling like a little girl as she does so.

The demon can't bother to be annoyed by the small flowers stuck in his hair, and his hearts skips a beat when Josh looks up at him through thick lashes with daisies sprinkled throughout his blonde locks. He often forgets that his husband is a literal angel and God, does he ever look the part.

“I'll leave you newlyweds to it” Jenna smirks at the look of hunger slowly filling the brunette's gaze, giving both boys a quick hug before sauntering off, leaving them to stare at each other quietly, a nonverbal game of who's gonna make the first move.

However, Tyler can't wait any longer after only a few moments and wraps an arm around the smaller boys waist, leaning into his ear to nibble at the sensitive skin before whispering “I want to make love to you, and then afterwards I'm gonna fuck you”, his voice dropping a few octaves and coming out raspy, just the way he knew it drove his husband crazy.

“Please” the angel practically whimpered, his wings fluttering gently at the dirty thoughts beginning to consume him.

With that the red eyed boy was scooping up Josh into his arms, making sure to be careful of his delicate wings, and once he was sure he wasn't squishing the smaller boy’s feathers he began to make his way up the stairs to where they would likely spend the rest of the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the nice comments on my last chapter by the way I genuinely cried multiple times because of how kind they were I love you all so much


End file.
